The evolved wolfs's power
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: En rentrant du Mexique Stiles avait embrassé Derek pendant son sommeil. Le loup évolué se découvrit un nouveau pouvoir qui va changé sa vie mais pas que la sienne car parfois les pouvoirs se transmettent... Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.. juste cette histoire
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient là à discuter dans le loft. Scott, Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient rentrés du Mexique quelques heures auparavant après être allés sauver l'alpha des griffes de Kate Argent. Ça avait été rude, riche en émotions mais ils revenaient fiers d'eux. Heureux d'être tous en vie. Alors ils étaient les 3 là à discuter. Pourtant Scott était fatigué, Stiles était à bout de force et Derek totalement crevé. Le lycan était allongé sur son canapé et les deux jeunes assis sur la table basse.

- J'ai vraiment cru ne pas revenir vivant.

- Tu vois Derek finalement Lydia n'avait pas tout à fait raison. Peut être qu'elle ne prédit pas que la mort mais aussi d'autres événements s'en approchant.

- Désolé Scott de ne pas avoir été là dans la Iglesia pour toi.

- Je pense que tu avais bien assez à faire dehors avec Kate.

- Mais…tu te transforme en loup alors maintenant? Je veux dire comme un gros chien avec les poils et tout?

Stiles qui n'avait encore rien dit sembla tout à coup atterrir et posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis quelques heures.

- Oui Stiles. Si je dis que je me transforme en loup c'est vraiment en loup.

- C'est impressionnant…

Stiles avait chuchoté plus pour lui que pour ses 2 amis.

- Pas tant que ça. J'ai vu ma mère le faire et même ma sœur.

- Impressionnant pour un humain qui n'a jamais vu ça je voulais dire.

- Peut être. Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher.

Scott bâilla un coup imité de suite par Stiles qui rejeta tellement la tête en arrière qu'il faillit tomber.

- Ou est Braeden? Demanda Scott en se levant.

- Elle avait une mission urgente.

Stiles rebâilla plus fortement et se frotta les yeux.

- Rentrez chez vous!

Le ton de Derek s'était voulu autoritaire mais il avait senti lui-même que ça n'avait pas sonné comme il faut.

- On ne peut pas on voulait encore lire les papiers que Eichen House nous a donné concernant l'internement de Peter. J'ai posé ça sur ta table en arrivant.

Scott se dirigea vers la table et se pencha sur le texte de la première page.

- Stiles j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre un truc.

L'ado se leva en bâillant et rejoint Scott, il se pencha sur le document. Il parcouru les 2 premières pages avec son ami.

- Derek tu sais si c'est…

Scott s'était retourné en parlant mais suspendit sa phrase en voyant Derek endormi. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Stiles qui se retourna.

- Il dort.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se retourna contre la table.

- On fait quoi du coup? On le réveille?

- T'es fou ou quoi? Non on va rentrer et le laisser dormir.

Les 2 ados se mirent en marche pour sortir du loft et laisser le propriétaire tranquille mais arrivé à hauteur du canapé Stiles s'arrêta et se tourna vers Derek.

- Tu fous quoi mec? Viens on y va là.

- Attends Scott… Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir avant.

- Moi non plus et alors?

Stiles s'approcha un peu du canapé.

- Il est tout calme, tout détendu.

- Comme n'importe qui sur terre en train de dormir.

- Oui mais là on parle de Derek Hale. Le mec grognon, asocial, antipathique, effrayant. Le sourwolf par excellence. Donc le voir détendu excuse-moi mais c'est pas commun.

- Admettons! Tu compte le regarder encore longtemps?

Stiles avança encore de 3 pas et commença à contourner la table basse. Le loup bougea une main et Stiles arrêta tout mouvement en retenant sa respiration. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à 10 et se permit de refaire 3 pas. Il était désormais entre la table et le canapé.

- Bon hé tu m'emmerdes là. Tu le regarderas dormir une autre fois.

- Tu as qu'à y aller moi je vais rester encore un peu. En fait ça m'intrigue de le voir si détendu. C'est presque pas possible. C'est pas son genre de se laisser aller comme ça.

- ça t'effleures pas qu'il était sûrement crevé. Il est mort et ressuscité, à combattu un Berserkers et à failli tuer Kate. Sans compter les 2 voyages.

Sans faire exprès Stiles s'était encore approché de Derek. Il avait désormais les jambes contre le canapé et son visage juste en dessus de celui paisible du lycan. Il détailla les traits un peu rudes, le nez fin, les sourcils fournis et noirs, les yeux clos dotés de jolis cils foncés, les cheveux ébène un peu en bataille. Ses yeux redescendirent sur le bas du visage. La barbe de 3 jours que Derek laissait volontairement s'étendant sur ses joues, son menton et entourant ses lèvres. Ses lèvres entrouvertes qui paraissaient douces, tendres mais fermes. Stiles sentit son cœur accéléré dangereusement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres lentement ne pouvant détacher son regard de la bouche attirante du loup.

- Mec tu fous quoi?

Stiles avait entendu Scott mais ne pouvait pas répondre. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses joues brulaient trop et sa respiration avait prit un rythme totalement anormal. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le reste du corps de Derek. Ses épaules robustes, son torse musclé. Son ventre…mon dieu son ventre. Stiles rêvait de poser ses mains dessus et de toucher les abdos bien dessinés. Malgré lui ses yeux continuèrent de descendre pour se poser sur un endroit plus intime et Stiles se relécha les lèvres dans un mouvement presque mécanique. Il inspira profondément en imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler le sexe d'un loup-garou dont le corps était si parfait.

Scott toujours en retrait se demandait si il devait partir ou attendre son ami. Ne comprenant pas bien ce que Stiles faisait.

- Putain il est encore plus sexy quand il dort.

Stiles avait murmuré mais Scott l'avait très bien entendu.

- Quoi? Tu as dis quoi Stiles?

L'ado comprit qu'on lui parlait mais ne saisit pas les mots prononcés et répondit machinalement:

- Rien…. Je me demande quel goût… ont ses lèvres.

Scott se figea à sa place il aurait voulu arrêter Stiles mais ne put faire aucun mouvement. Il tenta de sortir un son mais ça aussi ça bloquait. Doucement Stiles reporta son attention sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes et il s'agenouilla par terre pour être juste à hauteur du visage du lycan endormi. Il se pencha doucement et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Derek et des millions de papillons lui parcoururent le corps entier et un frisson de délice lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il remonta sa tête pour admirer le visage du loup et expira lentement. Il se repencha et ses lèvres revinrent se poser sur celles de Derek qui ouvrit les yeux au même moment fronçant les sourcils sous la surprise. Stiles se retira et se rendit compte que Derek le regardait de ses yeux verts.

- Heu…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles resta immobile à quelques centimètres du visage du loup.

- Heu…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et agrippa de sa main la nuque du jeune.

- Aïe, aïe.

- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais Stiles.

- Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour te dire que c'est pas ce que tu crois hein?

- Et je suis censé croire quoi?

- Heu…

- Je me répète encore une fois, dis-moi ce que tu faisais.

- Je… je pense que je t'embrassais.

- Tu pense?

- Non… ouai ok j'étais en train de t'embrasser. Tu peux me lâcher et je rentre chez moi et… je reviens plus jamais chez toi, de toute façon là j'ai trop honte.

- Honte de m'avoir embrassé? Pourquoi?

- Ben déjà je t'ai réveillé et ensuite…

- C'est pas ça qui m'as réveillé. C'est le bruit de ton cœur à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. J'ai cru que tu étais en crise de panique.

- Oh…Tu peux quand même me lâcher que je puisse rentrer. Scott m'attends.

Derek tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Scott. Il réfléchi et lâcha Stiles qui courut, non sans se prendre la table basse dans les jambes, à côté de son meilleur ami, prit son sac par terre et ficha le camp du loft. Il courut jusqu'en bas et reprit son souffle une fois enfermé dans sa jeep.

Pendant ce temps au loft Scott tentait de reprendre ses esprits après la scène qu'il venait de voir. C'est sûr cette fois son best était vraiment fou ou con ou les deux. Derek se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la table.

- Tu me les laisses les documents Scott?

- Comme ça concerne ton oncle oui. Tu liras et on en parlera à un autre moment. Je vais y aller aussi on a tous besoin de repos.

Derek se retourna vers Scott.

- Tu as aussi entendu les battements de son cœur?

- Ouai. Je…j'aurai dû le retenir désolé. Ça m'a tellement surpris.

- Tu lui diras que je lui en reparlerai demain.

Scott hocha la tête en prenant ses affaires et partit rejoindre Stiles. Il le retrouva la tête dans les mains assit dans sa jeep.

- Hé ça va?

- Super vraiment. Je viens d'embrasser Derek qui va surement me tuer dans les prochains jours mais sinon à part ça tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Mais j'en sais rien… je sais pas. Il est mort au Mexique et je sais pas j'avais peut être besoin de… de…

- De l'embrasser?

- Oui…Non…putain me fais pas dire des conneries.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dis avant de… l'embrasser?

- Non.

- Moi oui… tu as dis ''Putain il est encore plus sexy quand il dort'' et ''Je me demande quel goût… ont ses lèvres''.

- J'ai dis ça? À haute voix?

- Oui puisque je l'ai entendu. J'ai des pouvoirs mais pas celui de lire dans les pensées hein.

- Oh putain…

- Tu veux pas arrêter de jurer.

- J'ai embrassé Derek. Je me suis permis d'embrasser Derek Hale.

Scott regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbé.

- Je viens d'embrasser le type le plus sexy de Beacon Hills et je vais me faire tuer par lui bientôt mais non, non ça me perturbe pas, pourquoi ça me perturberai après tout. C'est ridicule hein…c'est juste Derek Hale, un loup asocial et tyrannique alors après tout je m'en fous.

- C'est pas clair ce que tu raconte mec. J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu devrais peut être démarrer pour qu'on aille se coucher et on reparlera de tout ça une autre fois hein.

- Ouai je vais faire ça.

Stiles démarra, déposa Scott devant sa maison et repartit pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa la porte d'entrée le plus doucement possible et tomba sur la vision de son père endormi sur l'escalier avec une photo de lui dans ses mains. Il eu les larmes aux yeux de l'avoir mit dans un tel état de souci. Il se pencha sur lui et le secoua légèrement.

- Papa.

Le sheriff ouvrit les yeux et se releva péniblement. Il regarda longuement son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien. Tu es revenu. Pitié ne me fais plus jamais un truc pareil. Vas te coucher on parlera de ta punition plus tard.

- Punition? Papa j'ai sauvé Scott… on a sauvé Scott.

- Tu m'as désobéi Stiles.

- Mais c'était urgent et tu aurais expliqué quoi aux forces de police hein… un loup-garou à été capturé par une jaguar-garou sociopathe dans un lieu mystique au Mexique… tu aurais fini à Eichen House.

- Bon… tes amis sont tous revenus en vie?

- Oui tous.

- Bien… bon vas te coucher maintenant.

L'ado obéi à son paternel. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'envie de résister. Il se lava un minimum au lavabo, se changea et se coucha dans son lit. Il soupira en repensant à tout ça. Franchement les Berserkers, Kate, avoir failli tuer Scott c'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Ce qui le perturbait au point de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil en ce moment alors qu'il était mort de fatigue c'était le fait qu'il ait embrassé Derek. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire un truc pareil. C'était totalement stupide et presque suicidaire au final. Le loup l'avait déjà menacé de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents pour moins que ça alors pour cet affront il serait peut être capable de le faire pour de vrai. Le plus incroyable dans cette affaire, oui parce qu'il y avait encore plus incroyable que juste embrasser Derek Hale, c'était l'effet qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur celle du loup ultra sexy… il devrait peut être arrêter de penser que Derek était sexy ça éviterait surement bien des soucis… bref pour en revenir à cet effet… papillons volant dans tout le corps sans compter les frissons dans son dos qui étaient remontés jusqu'à sa tête liquéfiant d'un coup tout ses circuits. Putain… ouai Scott avait raison il devrait arrêter de jurer sans arrêt.

Il soupira encore et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque… Ok il allait peut être mourir ou être couvert de honte pour le reste de sa vie mais putain (ouai encore) il avait embrassé Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir parcouru le document d'Eichen House pour s'occuper l'esprit Derek s'état finalement laissé tomber sur son lit, sur le dos, jambes croisés et bras derrière la tête. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi? Il aurait dû le tuer de suite au lieu de s'attendrir de l'air gêné de ce gosse irrécupérable. Stiles l'avait embrassé mais lui au final ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que l'ado le lui confirme son geste quelque peu déplacé. Pourquoi il avait fait ça? Pourquoi ce cœur tambourinant et ses joues roses? S'endormir devant des gens était définitivement une mauvaise idée, mais Derek était vraiment fatigué et n'avait pas résisté au silence quand Scott et Stiles étaient plus loin en train de lire des feuilles. Il s'était dit je ferme les yeux quelques secondes le temps que les deux idiots m'appellent vers eux et…ils ne l'avaient pas appelé et Derek avait glissé dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte. Et Braeden qui devait être là mais qui en arrivant à Beacon Hills avait prétexté (ou pas d'ailleurs) une affaire urgente à régler. Derek ferma les yeux et son esprit lui rappela le son du cœur de Stiles qui avait battu tellement vite avec tellement de force que le loup s'était réveillé près à bondir en demandant ce qui se passait et il avait été arrêté d'un coup sec en voyant le visage de Stiles si près du sien et en sentant son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ce gosse était vraiment idiot. De tout ce qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il connaissait Derek c'était bien le pire ça. Les émotions de la journée avait été fortes bien sûr, enfin pas que cette journée depuis 2 jours plutôt, mais ça ne donnait pas le droit à qui que ce soit de l'embrasser sous prétexte de….de quoi d'ailleurs il n'en savait rien. Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Stiles à l'embrasser à ce moment. L'adrénaline de voir si le loup allait se réveiller ou pas, l'envie de l'embrasser ou juste une grande stupidité couplée à un esprit de débile profond? Derek opta pour la troisième option. Cet ado était dérangé mais sérieusement, pas juste un peu comme un ado normal mais réellement comme un fou. Et c'est Derek que l'on qualifiait de dangereux et d'incontrôlable c'était le comble. Il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire avec ça. En reparler, oublier, tuer le responsable ou le torturer… peut être encore mieux comme idée.

Bon finalement en parler avec le concerné semblait être la meilleure idée avant de décider de la suite mais pour lui dire quoi? Demander des comptes, savoir pourquoi, comment…comment Stiles en était arrivé à poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup? Pourquoi dans son sommeil? Pourquoi ces battements frénétiques? Pourquoi avoir parlé de honte?

Derek n'était pas spécialement fâché juste interloqué. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans raison. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait embrassé il l'avait fait parce…

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que Stiles l'ai embrassé parce qu'il lui plaisait? Ou pire encore…allez savoir avec un esprit tordu comme celui de l'ado. C'était totalement absurde, ce gosse était totalement barge et c'était la seule explication. Il n'avait cessé depuis leur rencontre d'attirer des ennuies à Derek. Bon oui il l'avait sauvé et aidé et le loup avait plutôt prit une certaine tendance à lui faire confiance mais fallait pas abuser quoi. De là à se laisser embrasser à la dérobée sans rien dire non quand même.

Plus Derek y pensait plus il trouvait le geste de Stiles totalement inconsidéré et sans aucune logique. Ce qui le choquait le plus au final était sa propre réaction à lui. Il n'avait pas réagit à part attraper Stiles par la nuque pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir mais il n'avait pas menacé, pas crié, pas repoussé. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû sans doute, le malaise aurait été moins grand.

Est-ce que son comportement ces derniers mois depuis…depuis le nogitsune avait laissé entrevoir à l'ado quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cherché à montrer? Est-ce qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait pu être ambigu? Il fallait qu'il le sache et rapidement. N'arrivant pas à dormir il se leva, se servit un café et partit prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau tiède Derek tenta de penser à autre chose que ce foutu ado qui depuis 3 heures lui prenait la tête avec ces conneries. Décidément il l'avait déjà emmerdé ce gosse mais jamais à ce point-là. Derek pensa à Braeden. Ou pouvait bien être la jeune femme? Pourquoi il se souciait d'elle? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Non pas d'après lui et surement d'après personne. Elle était belle, elle l'avait aguichée tout comme Kate et Jennifer en fait. Derek espérerait toutefois que la jolie mercenaire était moins psychopathe que les 2 précédentes. Il avait décidément un problème avec les femmes depuis… Paige… son premier amour. Elle était parfaite avec ses cheveux bruns, ses beaux yeux de miel, sa douceur et sa maladresse naturelle un peu comme Stiles en fait… merde qu'est-ce que cet ado débile venait encore faire là? Associer Paige à Stiles et puis quoi encore. Oui bon ils avaient peu être quelques ressemblances mais tout de même. Des milliards de personnes avaient les cheveux bruns et les yeux couleur miel… mais surement peu avait ce même regard…

Derek s'ébroua en coupant l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il laissa l'eau dégouliner par terre en se regardant dans la glace au dessus du lavabo. Bon visiblement il avait un problème à régler urgemment. Il se regarda plus en détail. Rien ne semblait clocher avec son visage en tout cas. Sans se trouver spécialement beau il reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Il ressemblait à sa mère et sa mère était une femme magnifique après tout. Il baissa la tête pour voir le reste de son corps qui s'en vouloir se vanter était pas mal non plus…

Ohlà il partait dans quoi là sérieux…quel rapport avec tout ça…oui si il se souvenait quelle réflexion l'avait conduit à se regarder plus en détail. Le fait de plaire ou pas à Stiles…non pas à Stiles…ça y est il devenait dingue. Il se sécha et sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla, but son café désormais froid avec une grimace et sortit de chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

- Derek s'il te plait ne dis rien. Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Alors que le visage de Stiles se rapprochait de celui du loup un bruit fit tourner la tête de ce dernier.

- Tu as entendu?

- On s'en fout c'est pas important Derek. Juste embrasse-moi!

L'ado combla le vide et prit les lèvres du lycan en faisant courir ses mains dans sa chevelure d'ébène si douce et si parfumée. Il sentit monter en lui une vague de désir et passa une main sous le pull du loup pour enfin tâter ce ventre musclé qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois dans le cabinet du Dr Deaton. Derek approfondi le baiser et il renversa l'ado sur le lit se mettant sur lui.

- Derek… Derek…

Soudain un claquement de porte fit sursauter l'ado qui se réveilla en regardant énergiquement de tous côtés.

Il se leva péniblement, passa aux toilettes (il en avait bien besoin vu le rêve qu'il venait de faire) et descendit les escaliers. Il entra à la cuisine en se passant la main dans les cheveux et sursauta.

- Putain Derek!

Le lycan était là assit face à l'entrée et face au sheriff.

- Ah Stiles tu es là. C'est le courant d'air qui t'a réveillé?

Stiles regarda successivement Derek puis son père puis Derek puis son père puis Derek puis arrêta ce mouvement des yeux et entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un chocolat froid et prendre son médicament.

Il se retourna face à son père et fut ravi de voir que là au moins Derek était dos à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek?

Sans bouger le loup répondit.

- Je venais te voir. J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Quoi? Là maintenant?

- ça me dérange pas.

- Moi si! S'indigna fortement l'ado légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le loup se retourna et Stiles retint son souffle.

- Je voulais te demander une explication concernant les feuilles qu'Eichen House m'a laissées.

L'ado soupira et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son père en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Derek. Pourtant quelque chose attira son regard. Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début.

- Tu t'es rasé?

Puis il réalisa que ça ne le regardait pas et porta son attention sur les documents que Derek avait posés sur la table. Il demanda un stylo à son père qui lui tendit celui qu'il était en train d'utiliser pour ses mots croisés et Stiles écrivit des notes à côté de certains paragraphes que le lycan avait souligné.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Scott?

- Scott dort à cette heure-ci.

- Moi non bien évidement, alors tu t'es dis que tu pouvais venir m'émender. De bon matin ça fait plaisir.

Le loup leva les yeux et planta son regard sur l'ado qui n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il était tout sauf sympathique.

- Tu peux passer au loft tout à l'heure?

Stiles leva la tête en mettant son stylo dans sa bouche. Il croisa le regard de Derek qui ne cilla pas. Lui pas contre sentait monter le rouge sur ses joues et il finit par détourner les yeux. Le sheriff sentant la tension décida de se lever et disparu dans l'escalier. Quand Stiles entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer il parla.

- Pourquoi je devrais venir?

-…

- C'est super de parler avec toi. On peut passer sur l'événement de cette nuit et oublier ça. J'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler. J'ai fais une bêtise dont je ne me suis pas rendue compte sur le moment. C'était la pression de tout ça, tous les événements passés juste avant. Maintenant si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais monter dans ma chambre et attendre que Scott m'appelle pour aller chez lui.

-…

Stiles se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Il grommela quelque chose que le loup ne comprit pas. Derek prit les documents que Stiles avait laissés en plan et lut les annotations qu'il avait écrits. Le sheriff réapparut à la cuisine.

- Je dois aller travailler. Ou est mon fils?

- Dans sa chambre je pense.

- Vous aviez encore besoin de lui?

- Non je vais y aller. Bonne journée.

Derek se leva et sortit de la maison. Il attendit quelques secondes et après avoir regardé autour du lui il grimpa sur le toit de la maison Stilinski et se faufila par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Stiles. Le jeune était assit à son bureau avec son ordinateur ouvert. Il tourna la tête en entendant Derek entrer.

- Tu vas pas me lâcher hein?

-…

- Tu as décidé de me parler à un moment donné ou pas du tout. Juste que je sache, pas que je parle dans le vide pour rien. Pas qu'en général ça me dérange mais là en ce moment j'ai pas envie. Je suis légèrement fatigué et j'ai plein d'autres choses à faire.

- ça sent le coyote ici.

- Oh Derek Hale à parler. J'ai eu peur que tu ais perdu ta voix au Mexique. Bien sûr que ça sent le coyote Malia dort avec moi toutes les nuits, sauf cette nuit parce que je suis rentré trop tard et soit elle est pas venue soit je l'ai loupé. Mais bon de toute façon j'avais besoin de me reposer.

- Trop d'émotions sans doute.

Stiles pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face au loup debout près de la fenêtre.

- Ah maintenant tu sors le sarcasme. Evidement trop d'émotions. Scott à été enlevé, on est partit au Mexique, on a failli se faire déchiqueter dans le fourgon par Liam, tu es mort devant la Iglesia et on a failli tuer Scott. Oh et on a apprit finalement que ton oncle était toujours un grand malade, psychopathe-fou-furieux-complément-taré qui en veut à la vie de mon meilleur ami. En 2 jours je trouve que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions.

- Et tu m'as embrassé.

Stiles se raidit et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il soupira en se retournant contre son bureau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et chuchota:

- Ouai ça aussi.

- Tu vas finir par m'expliquer pourquoi? Au-delà de venir pour des questions sur Eichen House tu pense bien que je suis aussi venu régler cette histoire.

- Tu attends quoi comme réponse?

- La vérité ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Stiles inspira et se retourna de nouveau vers le lycan.

- Ecoute j'en sais rien pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. J'ai pas compris ce qui m'est arrivé. Je t'ai vu là endormi et je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir, même pas un peu et tu avais ce visage calme et détendu et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On peut oublier ça maintenant?

- On peut oublier oui.

Derek resta quelques secondes à sa place puis finit par se retourner et repassa par la fenêtre pour partir et rentrer chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

- Je déteste ce mec!

- Qui?

- Mais Derek, suis un peu Scott.

- Excuse-moi hein je suis juste en train de réaliser que je suis vivant, qu'on est tous vivants. Franchement tes délires avec Derek je sais pas quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu as réalisé ce que tu faisais ou pas?

- Non… je t'ai dis je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fais ou ce que j'ai dis enfin si ce que j'ai dis je le sais c'est toi qui me l'a rappelé hier soir. Ce matin il est venu et on à juste dit qu'on oubliait tout ça.

- Tu m'as déjà dis ça Stiles alors oublie et passe à autre chose. Il se fait surement pas autant de souci lui de son côté.

- Ah ben ça c'est certain. Il s'en fiche de moi, je ne représente rien pour lui alors à quoi bon se soucier du pauvre Stiles qui n'est là que pour aider quand il faut et être rabroué et remit sans arrêt à sa place d'humain. Ça c'est pas nouveau hein. Pourquoi il penserait à moi. Tout ce qui l'emmerde dans l'histoire c'est d'avoir montré une faiblesse en dormant et qu'un ado débile en ait profité. Le reste ça aurait pu être toi ou n'importe qui il s'en serait pas plus soucier. Pauvre Stiles idiot, hyperactif qui ne réfléchi pas avant d'agir ou de parler. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire si je pense à lui, si je le trouve sexy et si je rêve de lui hein tu vas me le dire toi ce que ça peut bien y faire? Il s'en préoccupe comme de son premier poil de loup-garou et c'est tout.

Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et finit pas s'asseoir en tailleur. Scott le regardait d'un air presque horrifié.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou pas du tout?

- Ouai bien sûr j'ai dit qu'il s'en foutait.

- Ouai entres autres mais pas que…mec tu viens de dire que tu pense à lui, que tu le trouve sexy et que tu rêves de lui. À ta place ça me ferrais un petit peu flipper quand même. Tu te mets dans un état incroyable là.

- Il m'énerve tellement qu'il me fait dire n'importe quoi ce con de loup.

- Ou alors il y a plus que ça derrière et tu veux pas me le dire.

- Scott dis pas des conneries. Je te rappelle qu'un jour toi-même tu m'as dit qu'il était sexy.

- Ouai je m'en souviens. J'avais dit purée c'est pas juste qu'il soit aussi sexy et qu'il attire tous les regards des filles. Y a une sacré nuance avec ce que tu as dis toi.

- Je suis avec Malia, j'aime Malia.

- Mais tu fantasme sur Derek c'est ça?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et lança un coussin sur son ami.

- N'importe quoi. Ça m'arrive aussi de rêver de toi et alors et crois-moi je ne te trouve pas sexy.

- Mais lui oui tu le trouve sexy.

- Oui… euh non. Putain Scott j'étais venu chercher du réconfort chez toi et tu…tu m'embrouille avec tes conneries.

- C'est pas si grave si tu le trouve sexy par contre tu devrais arrêter de le dire et de vouloir l'embrasser.

- Mais j'ai pas voulu l'embrasser. J'en ai pas eu conscience…enfin peu être un peu mais…bref en tous les cas c'est du passé. Bon j'ai la dalle moi t'as quoi dans ton frigo?

Scott rit en se levant et Stiles le suivit en bas. Ils ouvrirent le frigo et trouvèrent de quoi se faire un petit casse-croûte matinal. Ils se posèrent devant la télé devant du sport.

- Mais du coup juste pour revenir sur le sujet tu vas le dire à Malia?

- De quoi?

- Que tu as embrassé Derek, suis un peu Stiles.

- Je suis pas sûr que la vérité soit toujours bien. Et comment j'y dirais ça?

- Je te vois bien lui dire. Tu sais Malia j'ai embrassé Derek 2 fois mais je sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai fais mais je le trouve sexy et je rêve de lui mais t'inquiète pas je t'aime toi parce que lui je le déteste.

- Tu sais que tu es vachement marrant quand tu t'y mets. Ha, ha, ha! Ton amitié et ton soutient sont fabuleux.

- ça va j'essaie de te détendre. Tu as bientôt les doigts en sang à force de te ronger les ongles depuis tout à l'heure. Calme-toi. Tu veux pas repasser le voir et faire le tour de la question avec lui parce que là j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de devenir fou.

- Mais je suis en train de devenir fou.

- C'est bien ce que je dis et c'est pas bon du tout. Je te jure si tu vas pas le voir de toi-même je te traine de force dans son loft et je vous attache tous les deux à un pilier jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez causer. Vraiment je veux dire parce vu ce que tu m'as raconté de votre discussion de ce matin j'appelle même pas ça parler.

- Et ça me mènerais à quoi de lui parler encore plus? Hein…dis-moi apparemment tu as la solution miracle à tous mes problèmes.

- ça t'amènera à arrêter de sortir des trucs du genre que tu le trouve sexy ou tu rêves de lui et à épargner tes doigts par la même occasion.

Stiles regarda ses mains et détailla ses ongles qu'il avait effectivement frénétiquement rongé depuis son arrivée chez Scott.

- ça tient toujours ton idée de nous attacher à un pilier?

- Sérieux… tu serais d'accord?

- Je sais pas je disais ça comme ça.

- Tu as des sentiments pour lui?

- Tu veux dire à part le détester profondément?

- Ouai.

- Non.

- Tu l'aime?

- Non Scott.

- Ok simple question hein. Je remets pas en cause tes dires c'est toi qui sais. Tu sais quoi on devrait faire une soirée avec les autres pour fêter le fait qu'on soit vivants. Ce serait génial une petite soirée calme, pas le genre soirée de Lydia mais un truc sympa.

- Ouai pourquoi pas ça peut être pas mal.

- Tu vois je me disais on pourrai même faire ça ici chez moi un soir ou ma mère est de garde, mais je veux pas de débordement et je compte sur toi pour m'aider à faire gaffe parce que sinon je suis un alpha mort. Ma mère peut se révéler bien plus terrible que Kate et Peter réunis quand elle veut. Pour la boisson alcool mais léger de toutes façon la plupart si on en boit ça servira à rien.

- Ok j'en suis.

- Chips?

- Bien sûr.

- Pop corn?

- Evidement.

- Capotes?

- On sait jamais.

- T'es amoureux de Derek?

- Oui…

-…

- Non! Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire avec tes questions.

- Rien juste un test comme ça! Bon on va voir Kira et Liam au terrain?

D'un même mouvement les 2 amis se levèrent et sortirent de la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Derek rentra chez lui il fût surpris d'y trouver Braeden.

- Ta mission est déjà finie?

- Pas totalement non je venais juste voir si tout allait bien.

- Je devais passer voir Stiles pour les formalités d'Eichen House. Comme il… bref c'est pas important.

Derek s'installa sur le canapé en jetant des coups d'œil à la jeune femme qui préparait ses armes étalés sur la grande table. Il fit semblant de lire les papiers de l'asile, semblant parce qu'il les avait déjà lu 4 fois finalement.

- Tu repars quand?

- Avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Tu vas revenir?

- Je ne sais pas si je serai encore vivante dans 1 heure. Je t'avais dis que tu reviendrais.

- Tu as eu raison. J'ai eu de la chance.

- Il faudra que tu me dises l'ampleur de tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi je te le dirai? Je ne te connais toujours pas.

La mercenaire laissa ses armes sur la table et vint se placer debout en face de Derek.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Le loup se leva et la toisa.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve vraiment?

- J'avais l'impression qu'on était plus intime toi et moi.

- Peut être pas finalement. Scott et Stiles ne te font pas confiance.

- Tu as confiance en Scott et Stiles?

- Je commence oui. En même temps je connais beaucoup d'eux maintenant.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de tout connaître des gens pour avoir confiance?

- Scott et Stiles c'est même pas ça. On a déjà beaucoup vécus c'est tout. Et là j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Derek pour l'embrasser. Ça dura quelques secondes et elle se recula.

- Tu es sûr que ça va?

- C'est les événements des derniers jours. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je suis un peu ailleurs.

- Je sens que tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir si vite.

- Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es revenue ici. Tu n'as pas d'autres points d'attache?

- Je suis une mercenaire. Je vis là ou je peux. Et je pensais que chez toi je pouvais.

- Tu peux c'est juste que comme tu as fini le contrat que je t'avais donné je pensais que tu allais partir.

- Peut être que j'ai envie de rester.

- Pourquoi?

Le loup posa une main sur la hanche de la belle métisse et l'attira à lui.

- Peut être pour toi.

- Et moi de quoi j'ai envie?

- Là tout de suite je dirai que tu as envie de relâcher la pression et de profiter de moi avant que je parte pour la suite ce sera à toi de me dire.

Derek souleva la jeune femme en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta jusque dans son lit.

Après un moment avec Liam, Kira et Scott au terrain de lacrosse Stiles était rentré chez lui et avait retrouvé son père au salon.

- Tu es déjà là? Tes amis étaient occupés? Comment va Scott?

L'ado se prit une cannette de soda frais dans le frigo et s'installa vers son père.

- Scott ça va. Il veut faire la fête parce qu'on est vivant. Les autres sont restés au terrain mais j'avais envie de rentrer me reposer.

- Et Derek?

- Derek?

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant la porte ce matin? Je suis pas convaincu qu'il soit venu seulement pour des papiers administratifs.

- Il avait quelque chose à me dire. Tu sais il est mort au Mexique et puis il à cicatriser et est revenu à la vie en loup. En vrai loup je veux dire. Tu trouve pas ça impressionnant? Bon moi j'ai pas vu j'étais avec Scott mais il paraît que c'est incroyable. Le surnaturel réserve encore bien des surprises. Merci d'être allé sauver Lydia.

- Au moins j'ai servis à quelque chose. J'étais censé te punir.

- Oooh… on ne pourrait pas oublier ça et se contenter d'être heureux qu'on soit encore en vie?

- Pour une fois je suis totalement d'accords avec toi. Et Malia?

- Ben elle est rentrée avec nous mais j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Elle va sûrement venir cette nuit je suppose. Je verrai bien. J'ai peu dormis ces derniers jours je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Stiles monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit sur le ventre. Il soupira et alluma son portable. Aucun message, aucun appel. Il respira l'odeur de son lit et y reconnut la senteur particulière de Malia. Vraiment quel imbécile Derek de dire sur un ton de reproche que sa chambre sent le coyote. Mince du coup il repensait à Derek là. Quelle froideur ce matin. Le loup s'était surpassé, en même temps lui-même s'était aussi surpasser en l'embrassant. Il avait dit à Scott qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des baisers mais il avait menti. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait très bien. Il se souvenait avoir voulu le faire et il l'avait fait. Pourquoi ça continuait de le mettre dans cet état? Il ferma les yeux et revit le corps allongé de Derek, son visage paisible, ses traits magnifiques, ces cils doucement recourbés, ses épaules, son torse et son ventre…raah ce ventre… Stiles en faisait presque une obsession. Ça devenait affolant. C'était quoi son problème avec ce loup-garou? Bon oui il était sexy… enfin pas mal. Oui il était mystérieux et ténébreux et sexy (ok fallait arrêter de se mentir et de chercher des mots moins subjectifs) et musclé, et charismatique et Stiles avait apprit à l'apprécier.

À quel moment son esprit et ses rêves avaient déviés à ce point? Il aimait les filles, carrément il en était sûr mais visiblement il aimait aussi les garçons et un en particulier qui retenait l'attention de ses pensées, de son corps, voir même de son cœur. Était-il vraiment amoureux de Derek Hale? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce loup brutal et torturé? Ça ne pouvait juste pas être pire. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Derek. '' Je passe au loft après le dîner. Besoin de te parler''.

Il reçu une réponse plus tard alors qu'il dormait et la vit quand son père le réveilla pour le dîner. Derek avait juste dit ''Ok 20h''.


	7. Chapter 7

20h05 Stiles frappa 3 coups à la porte du loft. D'habitude il entrait de lui-même mais là il ne voulait pas énerver le loup inutilement. L'objet de sa torture vint lui ouvrir avec une froideur qui lui colla la chair de poule sur les bras. Sans prononcer un seul mot le loup partit s'asseoir sur le canapé laissant Stiles entrer seul et refermer la porte coulissante. L'ado se tritura les mains et inspira avant de venir s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé le plus loin possible de Derek. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en regardant le sol et Derek finit par briser le silence.

- Alors tu voulais me parler?

- Heu ouai.

- Profites je t'écoute.

Stiles releva la tête et regarda le loup qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation de sa table basse.

- Je voulais… enfin je suis désolé. Pour le… les baisers parce que je t'en ai fais 2 hier soir en fait et pour t'avoir mentis aussi ce matin.

-…

- Je… j'ai mentis quand j'ai dis que je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris hier soir. En fait si je sais et… je t'ai embrassé consciemment après t'avoir détaillé longuement des pieds à la tête… te voir endormi je sais pas… je t'ai trouvé encore plus…

- Plus quoi?

Stiles prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu peux me regarder quand je te parle parce que déjà c'est pas évident mais si j'ai du vide en face de moi ça va pas m'aider.

Lentement Derek tourna son regard vers Stiles. Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les yeux de miel et Stiles se retint de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

- Alors tu en étais à plus quoi?

- Oui… heu je disais que je t'ai trouvé encore plus… beau que d'habitude.

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tenta d'analyser la phrase.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu me trouve beau?

- Ne me fais pas répéter Derek.

- Je tente de comprendre si tu es devenu fou.

- Hé je te permets pas je ne suis pas fou. C'est toi qui a débarqué dans ma vie et qui t'es insinué dans mes pensées. Toi avec ta beauté un peu bestiale, tes yeux splendides, ton sourire impressionnant bien que trop rare, ta sexy attitude avec ta camaro, ton blouson… bref…

- Je vois. Ce que tu voulais me dire me paraît clair.

Les deux hommes détournèrent le regard en même temps. Stiles concentra son attention sur ses baskets oh combien intéressantes et Derek porta son regard sur la baie vitrée. Ils restèrent un long, très long moment en silence. Derek tentant de faire le point dans sa tête. Donc il plaisait à Stiles et vu les paroles de ce dernier c'était peut être même plus que ça. Le loup avait besoin d'une confirmation sur l'état de ce que ressentais vraiment Stiles pour lui. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune.

- Je peux te poser une question?

Stiles sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers le lycan en hochant doucement la tête.

- Tu… tu as des sentiments pour moi?

Stiles inspira, ferma les yeux et répondit un oui à peine audible. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Merci pour ta franchise Stiles.

- Je suis désolé.

- De?

- De… enfin d'être… bref…

L'ado se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. À peine eut-il la poignée en main que son bras fut arrêter par la force d'un homme qui le regardait avec des yeux neutres mais sublimes dans lesquels Stiles n'avaient pas finit de se perdre.

- Attends! Pars pas. C'est pas grave et je vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Derek? Pourquoi tu me retins? Chuchota doucement le jeune homme en scrutant le regard vert du lycan.

- Je sais pas… juste je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pars.

- Je viens de t'avouer que je suis amoureux de toi, je me sens débile et honteux, je vois pas bien l'intérêt que je reste à moins que toi tu ais des révélations à me faire.

Le regard du loup changea pour se teinter d'un bleu électrique qui fit battre le cœur de Stiles à une vitesse presque indécente. Le loup lui fit lâcher la poignée de la porte et le prit dans ses bras. Sous la surprise Stiles lâcha un:

- Putain!

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Stiles. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, la première personne à qui je refais confiance depuis… depuis l'incendie. Oui je te trouve agaçant, oui j'aime bien quand tu as peur de moi et oui je suis pas du genre à montrer que j'aime les gens mais je t'apprécie vraiment. Tu… tu es mon ami.

-…

- Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi Stiles.

- Rien je ne veux rien te demander Derek ou peut être juste que tu sois un peu plus sympa mais sinon je n'ai rien à te demander.

- Tu vas rester avec Malia?

- Je sais pas. Je suppose que oui. Je l'aime bien.

Derek desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière.

- Tu voudrais que je la quitte?

- Non. Je demandais pas ça pour ça. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? T'offrir un cadeau ou autre chose ou je sais pas…tu veux que je t'embrasse?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasserais?

- Je sais pas… si ça te fait plaisir ou autre chose. Je sais pas comment réagir alors demande-moi quelque chose. Demandes-moi deux choses que je peux faire là tout de suite.

- Ok. Heu… je peux te prendre en photo?

- Tu veux vraiment?

- Ouai.

Le loup fit quelques pas et alluma la lumière dans le loft. Stiles cligna des yeux et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'ils avaient discuté dans la pénombre depuis le début.

- Tu veux que je me mette ou?

- Heu…vers la table pour avoir la baie vitrée derrière toi.

Le loup fronça les sourcils mais alla se placer vers la table. Sans s'asseoir dessus il se mit tout contre et posa une main sur le bois. Stiles sortit son portable, cadra le loup et pressa sur le déclencheur. Il avait prit bien soin d'ôter le flash sachant l'effet que ça faisait. Il regarda la photo et sourit.

- Merci Derek.

- Pas de quoi.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi on se voit… euh… je sais pas en fait… je vais peut être t'éviter quelques jours le temps de me recentrer un peu.

Derek accompagna Stiles jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le seuil Stiles se retourna vers le loup.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Pas de quoi. Tu veux que je t'embrasse?

- Heu… oublie ça. Te force pas pour moi je pourrai vivre sans mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé Derek. Bonne nuit.

- Je te le propose pas parce que je m'y sens contrains Stiles juste que si tu as envie je suis pas contre c'est tout. C'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

- ça me ferai plaisir c'est sûr mais j'ai peur de pas m'en remettre.

-à ce point là?

- Derek tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ou pas. Tu es pas juste un coup de cœur comme ça. Pas juste un truc d'ado qui va me passer dans quelques jours. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Tu prends ça comme un jeu j'ai l'impression.

- Non c'est pas ça. Je suis juste pas très doué je crois. On en reste là? Tu avais le droit de me demander encore une chose si tu veux.

- Ah oui… Tu permets que je t'embrasse?

- C'est pas ce que je t'ai proposé déjà 2 fois?

- Pas tout à fait. Pour moi ça fait une énorme différence entre le fait que toi tu m'embrasse ou que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Si toi tu le fais ça veut dire que tu as aussi des sentiments.

- Je vois pas bien la nuance mais si ça te rassure tu peux m'embrasser toi.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek. Son cœur accéléra encore et le loup se demanda comment c'était possible. Lentement l'ado se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek qui resta de marbre…du moins à l'extérieur. Puis Stiles se remit sur ses pieds normalement et partit avec le sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles l'avait embrassé. Juste un baiser comme ça sans presser, sans ouvrir la bouche. Quelque chose de doux et de timide. Et Derek n'aurait pas dû y repenser et pourtant ça tournait en lui depuis 2 heures déjà. Cet ado avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. État d'énervement en général mais là c'était autre chose de beaucoup plus prenant. Un trouble mêlé à un manque et une pointe d'excitation. Derek avait déjà ressenti ça à l'époque pour Paige, avec Paige et qu'avec elle. Personne d'autre n'avait éveillé en lui ce genre de sentiments depuis près de 10 ans. Il allait perdre pieds avec ce gosse, sérieusement, obligatoirement. Il le savait que depuis le nogitsune il avait beaucoup plus fait attention à l'ado, l'avait plus regardé, avait plus écouté son cœur mais quelque part il savait l'avoir fait depuis leur rencontre mais il avait pris ça pour de la haine envers lui et l'envie de lui faire peur mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il y avait peut être autre chose. Il y avait surement autre chose. Ce gosse l'avait atteint dès le début et au fil du temps de plus en plus profondément. Et Derek sentait lui aussi que c'était loin d'être une passade qui n'allait durer que quelques jours. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le dire ni même à se le dire mais il était persuadé que ses sentiment pour Stiles étaient similaires à ceux de l'ado envers lui. Et maintenant il allait faire quoi? Quelle possibilité avait-il vraiment? Quelques jours de réflexion ne seraient pas de trop et il éviterait donc lui aussi de voir Stiles. Toutefois le loup sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une date fixe pour revoir Stiles. Derek prit son portable et envoya un message à celui qui lui retournait les pensées et le cœur.

'' Tu veux qu'on se revoit?''

'' Pas dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai dis que je voulais t'éviter. Pourquoi tu veux me revoir?''

'' Je sais pas.''

'' Tu me diras quand tu sauras''

Le loup fronça les sourcils.

'' Samedi tu viens au loft?''

'' Non''

'' Dimanche?''

''Non plus''

Derek grogna puis chercha une bonne date.

'' Mardi?''

'' Ouai mardi OK''

Le lycan sourit devant son écran de téléphone.

'' À mardi''

'' À mardi, bonne nuit''.

Il reposa son portable en soupirant et ne tarda pas à s'endormir un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles était rentré chez lui et s'était posé à son bureau. Il regardait depuis un moment la photo qu'il avait prise de Derek en repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait fait. Ça lui avait plu il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça avait été doux, rapide, timide mais fabuleux et l'ado savait qu'il en aimerait bien plus. Il retrouva Scott sur le tchat de son ordi.

- Hé Scotty. Je suis allé parler à Derek.

- C'est pour ça les joues rouges et le sourire de débile?

- Vas te faire voir mec!

- ça va te fâche pas. Ça s'est bien passé?

- Ouai. On avait besoin de parler un peu. Au fait si il y a des réunions de meute ces prochains jours tu me pardonneras de ne pas être présent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il t'a frappé?

- Non.

- Menacé?

- Non plus. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Vous vous êtes dis quoi?

- Des choses. Je… j'arriverai pas à te le dire de vive voix. Je t'écris tout à l'heure.

À ce moment le portable de Stiles vibra sur la table. Un message de Derek.

'' Tu veux qu'on se revoit?''

Mince c'est quoi cette idée. Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pendant quelques jours.

'' Pas dans les jours qui viennent. J'ai dis que je voulais t'éviter. Pourquoi tu veux me revoir?''

'' Je sais pas.''

Une réponse typiquement à la Derek.

'' Tu me diras quand tu sauras''

Stiles reporta son attention sur Scott.

- Alors la fête tu veux la faire quand?

- Ce week-end c'est pas possible mais, hé vacances la semaine prochaine donc quand on veut.

- Tu compte inviter tout le monde?

Nouveau message de Derek.

'' Samedi tu viens au loft?''

Il est con ou quoi.

'' Non''

'' Dimanche?''

Non plus imbécile de loup.

''Non plus''

- Stiles ça va?

- Ouai c'est juste une conversation qui tourne en rond. Tu veux faire lundi ou mardi ou plus tard?

- Mardi ma mère est de garde de nuit. On pourrait faire dès 21 heures.

- Ouai Mardi c'est classe.

Nouveau message de Derek.

'' Mardi?''

- Scott tu vas aussi demander à Derek de venir?

- Bien sûr que oui et je lui interdis de refuser.

'' Ouai mardi OK''

'' À mardi''

'' À mardi, bonne nuit''.

Un sourire doux resta un moment figé sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Scott qui voyait le sourire de son best se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le provoquer.

- C'est ma soirée qui te fait plaisir comme ça ou le fait que j'invite Derek?

- Hein quoi?

- T'as un sourire niais si tu te voyais. On dirait que tu es amoureux.

- Bon ta soirée alors tu invite que la meute?

- Ouai. Liam, Kira, Lydia, Derek…peut être le pote de Liam aussi maintenant il sait tout. Oh et Malia, pense à inviter Malia aussi.

- Putain merde Malia j'ai oublié. Désolé mec je te laisse il faut que j'aille me doucher. On se voit au lycée demain.

Stiles se souvint que Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras il devait sentir son odeur puissance 10. Malia n'allait pas appréciée du tout si elle venait cette nuit. Les coyotes et les loups ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Il éteignit son ordi et fila se doucher. Sous le jet tiède il repensa au baiser donné à Derek et au moment ou le loup l'avait serré contre lui. Quel effet impressionnant. Il se replongea dans ce souvenir tendre et c'est tout naturellement que sa main dévia de sa trajectoire pour venir caresser son pénis tendu par l'excitation.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Minuit 02. Qui lui envoyait un message à une heure pareille pour une fois qu'il dormait? Scott évidement.

'' Alors l'affair loup détestable ça à donné koi?''

Stiles relut 4 fois le message avant de comprendre. Quand Scott essayait de dire des phrases hors du commun qui se voulaient cryptées c'était un enfer à comprendre surtout quand on venait d'émergé d'un doux sommeil plein de rêves de… bref… objectif du moment répondre à Scott.

'' Désolé je me suis endormi après la douche. Mal récupéré du Mexique. J'suis allé lui parler c'est tout''

''Pour lui dir koi?''

Bon pas le choix fallait lui dire.

'' Que je suis amoureux de lui''

'' Putin (moi aussi je peux jurer) et il a dit koi? J'avais raison tu l'aime''

Il a 5 ans ou quoi sérieusement.

'' Bravo à toi. Il a dit que j'étais son ami''

'' C tout? ''

'' Je l'ai embrassé''

'' Comme hier?''

'' Oui''

'' C pour ça que tu veux pas le revoir?''

'' Non du tout. J'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça''

'' Il est amoureux lui aussi?''

'' Je sais pas, je pense pas non. Tu es consciens que je dormais?''

'' Ouai je sais lir merci. Mais maintenant tu dor plu. Du coup tu va faire koi avec Malia/Derek?''

''Malia, je sais pas et Derek je sais pas non plus. Tu vois ou j'en suis à cette heure-ci.''

''Prend une décision Mec tu peu pas avoir tous les Hale''

''T'en veux un des deux?''

''Sans façon j'aime pas les gens torturés. Je sais pas comment tu fais. Merde Derek Hale kand même koi''

'' ça te choque que ce soit Derek? Ou juste que ce soit un mec?''

''Je te conné depui trop longtemps pour être surpri ke ce soit un homme mais Derek Hale ouai ça me surprends à fond. Koi ke j'aurai dû m'y attendre.''

'' Pourquoi?''

''Je te conné mec. Tu as développé depui le débu 1 obsession étrange pour Derek. Sous prétexte de m'aider en fait.''

'' N'importe quoi. Vas te coucher sur ton nid de feuilles et laisse-moi dormir on a le lycée demain''

''Depui kand tu te soucie du lycée toi?''

''Vas dépecer un lapin et fous-moi la paix''

''On reprendra cet conversation demin conte sur moi''

''Compte là-dessus ouai (ironique hein). Bonne nuit''

''Bonne nuit''

Bon ben voilà maintenant il ne dormait plus. Merci Scott trop sympa. Stiles regarda dans son portable les messages, les photos, les appels. Effaça certaines choses et en garda d'autres. Il recontempla avec un sourire la photo de Derek. Ouai putain grave qu'il était amoureux pas de doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Il aimait bien Malia mais il en était pas amoureux, il le savait depuis le début qu'il ne le serait pas. Malia était la première fille à s'intéresser à lui. Il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux dû à son histoire à elle mais quelque part ça s'arrêtait là. Mais Derek n'était pas amoureux de lui. Enfin il doutait qu'il puisse même être amoureux tout court alors de lui c'était carrément impossible. Pourtant il avait proposé de l'embrasser… oui pour être gentil et lui faire plaisir. Mais il voulait le revoir quand même… peut être pour lui dire de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à tout ça plus longtemps. Malia était entrée dans la chambre et se glissait dans son dos. Elle voulu mettre son bras sur lui mais recula à la place.

- Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu sens le loup. Grogna la coyote.

- Désolé j'ai passé du temps avec Scott et Liam.

- Tu sens Derek.

- Oui et avec Derek aussi.

- Pourquoi tu me mens?

- Je ne mens pas. J'ai juste pas pensé qu'il y avait Derek avec nous.

L'ado se retourna pour faire face à sa copine.

- Tu es venue la nuit passée?

- Non j'étais trop fatiguée en rentrant.

- Ah d'accords moi aussi. Dis Malia tu m'aime vraiment?

- Je t'aime bien, je ne te laisserai pas.

- Je sais ça mais est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi?

- Explique-toi mieux. J'ai passé 8 ans dans la forêt sous ma forme animale je suis pas bien au courant.

- Je sais pas… cœur qui palpite quand tu pense à moi, mains moites. Sensations de papillons dans le ventre quand on s'embrasse… des trucs comme ça tu vois.

- Non rien de tout ça.

- Alors si on se quittait… tu serais pas triste?

- Pas la peine de s'attendrir. On est ensemble ou on l'est pas.

- Je vois… et si je te dis que je suis pas amoureux et que j'ai besoin de l'être pour être lié à quelqu'un?

- T'as des choses à me dire?

- Légèrement oui. Je suis amoureux de… quelqu'un.

- Je vois. De qui?

Stiles ferma les yeux et prononça très bas.

- Derek.

- Les renards sont amis avec les coyotes pas avec les loups. J'allais te dire que je vais partir chercher ma mère. Peter m'a donné des infos.

- Désolé Malia… c'est juste que je préfère être honnête.

- Je comprends pas mais on va dire que je comprends quand même.

La jeune fille sortie du lit et sauta par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Stiles resta un moment sans bouger écoutant les bruits de la nuit puis prit son portable et envoya un message à Scott.

''Malia et moi on a rompus. Enfin si on peut dire ça parce que je suis pas sûr qu'on avait vraiment une relation''


	10. Chapter 10

Le sheriff légèrement inquiet monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Bon déjà il était là apparemment c'était déjà pas mal. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Bon son fils était seul. Il s'approcha encore et tendit l'oreille. Bon il respirait toujours mais alors pourquoi il dormait encore alors qu'il aurait presque déjà dû être partit pour le lycée. Il le secoua doucement.

- Est-ce que mon ado est malade?

Il repéra le portable de Stiles tombé sur le sol. Il le ramassa, le retourna du côté de l'écran et faillit pousser un cri. Une photo de Derek Hale était affichée en plein écran. Il décida de réveiller plus brutalement son fils et de lui demander des explications quitte à ce qu'il soit en retard pour l'école.

- Stiles!

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et bailla en s'étirant.

- Papa?

- Dis-moi Stiles tu peux m'expliquer ceci?

Stiles cru défaillir en voyant que son père lui montrait la photo de Derek sur son portable.

- Oh… heu c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

- Et je crois quoi?

- Heu…je sais pas. Tu crois quoi?

- Rien du tout je me demande juste pourquoi tu as une photo de Derek sur ton téléphone. Pourquoi ton téléphone était par terre, allumé sur cette photo. Voilà ce que je me demande. Et quant à savoir ce que je pense… je… vas au lycée on verra ça plus tard j'ai pas le temps pour être en retard ce matin.

Le sheriff sortit de la chambre en reculant.

- Tu vas au lycée et on en parle ce soir. Tu vas au lycée.

- Je suis pas sourd je vais au lycée j'ai entendu.

Le sheriff partit dans l'escalier et peu de temps après son fils entendit sa voiture démarrer. Stiles éteignit l'écran de son portable après avoir vu que la batterie était quasiment à plat, il le posa sur sa table de nuit et après s'être frotté les cheveux pour les remettre en place il se leva, prit ses affaires pour l'école, reprit son portable et le câble pour le charger et partit pour le lycée en passant par la cuisine pour prendre son médicament. À l'école il retrouva Scott devant les casiers.

- Hé mec. T'as réussi à te lever quand même j'ai presque eu peur?

- J'ai eu du mal à me rendormir.

- à cause de Malia?

- Non à cause de toi abruti et mon père a vu la photo de Derek sur mon portable. Je vais me taper une discussion ce soir avec lui et devine quoi… j'avais pas envie de lui parler de ça maintenant. Ça paraît dingue hein. Incroyable!

La cloche de début de cours sonna en coupant Scott dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la salle de cours et se placèrent l'un derrière l'autre. Scott tapota le dos de Stiles.

- Hey pourquoi tu es comme ça énervé?

- Mon portable a plus de batterie. Il faut que je le recharge et comment je vais faire avec les cours pour le recharger, et si on m'écris et si on m'appelle et si mon père à un accident et que je suis pas joignable et si Derek m'écris. Et mon père qui veut qu'on discute mais super je la sens bien la discussion.

- Tu as pris des médocs ce matin?

- 1 seul.

- Tu devrais peut être en prendre encore un. Tu es légèrement sur les nerfs. Cette histoire de discussion avec ton père te stress apparemment.

- Je m'en fou Scott de ça. Le problème c'est mon portable qui n'a plus de batterie.

Scott décida de laisser tranquille son pote. Finalement il était pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre un jour sa logique. Stiles fut électrique jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Lui et Scott retrouvèrent Kira au réfectoire qui vint s'asseoir vers Scott.

- Il va bien? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant un coup de tête vers Stiles.

- Pas vraiment, un problème de batterie de portable. Ça l'angoisse visiblement. Il a quelques soucis en ce moment.

- Le vrai problème c'est mon portable dont la batterie est à plat part ta faute. Toi et te messages nocturnes mal écris.

- Je peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour régénérer la batterie si jamais. Informa Kira.

- Quoi? Tu peux faire ça? Scott pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?

- Mais je le savais pas.

- Tiens je te confie mon portable un moment. Stiles tendit son portable à la jeune kitsune.

- Pas ici. C'est vraiment urgent?

- Très urgent! Confirma Scott.

La jeune asiatique sortie de la cafétéria suivie par Scott et Stiles. Elle prit le portable de Stiles entre ses mains et se concentra pour faire passer du courant électrique. Le portable se ralluma en quelques secondes avec la batterie pleine. Fière d'elle Kira rendit l'objet à son propriétaire qui lui sauta au cou.

- Merci. Ça c'est du pouvoir trop cool.

Stiles lâcha la fille et partit le nez sur son écran parce que son portable venait de vibrer. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. 3 messages de Derek. Le cœur de l'ado accéléra doucement et il inspira avant d'ouvrir le premier sms.

'' Comment tu vas ce matin?''

Deuxième message.

''Est-ce que tout va bien?''

Troisième message.

''Tu dois être en cours. Tu me diras quand même si tu vas bien.''

Stiles serra son portable contre lui et soupira. Il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir.

- Stiles t'es là?

- Ouai je…viens.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et sortit pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de Scott.

- Tout va bien?

- Super.

- Vu ton sourire ça à l'air d'aller.

- Il m'a écrit 3 messages et mon père n'a apparemment pas eu d'accident.

Scott ria en secouant la tête. Il n'avait vu que rarement Stiles dans cet état. Pas de doute son ami était amoureux et quelque part ça lui faisait plaisir. Stiles répondit à Derek.

'' Je vais bien. J'étais en cours et mon portable avait plus de batterie. Merci de t'inquiéter.''

L'ado éteignit le vibreur et mit son portable dans sa poche.

- Alors tu es vraiment amoureux?

- Ouai. Depuis un bon moment mais l'avouer maintenant me libère tu imagine même pas.

- Je vois ça. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux. Tu me disais quoi cette nuit qu'il n'était certainement pas amoureux… j'en serai pas si sûr en tout cas il a l'air de t'aimer bien. Combien de messages il t'a écrit?

- 3 pour savoir si j'allais bien aujourd'hui.

- Vous vous voyez quand alors?

- Mardi.

- Tu vas pouvoir attendre jusque là?

- Oui. Mais je pense qu'on va s'écrire et si il y a vraiment quelque chose on va commencer doucement.

- Juste une question… j'ai l'air aussi niais que toi quand je suis amoureux?

Stiles s'arrêta dans sa marche, donna un coup inutile dans l'épaule de son best et répondit en riant:

- Tu es encore pire pour te dire la vérité!


	11. Chapter 11

La journée de cours s'était terminée plus calmement. Derek avait renvoyé un message à Stiles. Un simple ''Bien'' pour signifier qu'il était content de savoir que Stiles allait bien.

Les 2 ados se trouvaient chez Scott devant un jeu vidéo sur lequel ils n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés. Un autre sujet les passionnait bien plus.

- Donc la soirée dès 21 heures ici. La chambre de ma mère est un endroit interdit qui sera d'ailleurs fermé à clé. On dormira dans ma chambre ou dans le salon.

- On devrait presque inviter Parrish en faîte. Il est aussi quelque chose et il n'a pas servit à rien au Mexique.

- Tu as raison et Lydia semble ne pas être indifférente à lui et entre nous il a pas l'air indifférent non plus… Désolé.

- De quoi?

- Bah je te parle que Lydia semble avoir un coup de cœur…c'est peut être pas très malin de ma part.

- Oh c'est pas grave. J'ai tourné la page sur une histoire avec elle, même si je continu de la trouver magnifique et exceptionnelle.

- Tu es pas gay?

- J'ai jamais dis que je l'étais.

-Ok… Donc tu aimes les filles mais aussi les garçons ou juste Derek?

- Les garçons ne m'attirent pas enfin pas vraiment… non disons plutôt que oui je suis aussi attiré par les garçons mais que je ne vois que Derek.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

- On peut en revenir à la soirée là. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la question parce que je sais pas vraiment comment je peux expliquer ça. Je crois que même à moi-même je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

- Tu vas dire quoi à ton père? La vérité?

- Je pense ouai. De toute façon il m'a presque grillé.

- Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé. Mais bon c'est ton père hein il est adorable ton père et il te connait très, très bien.

- Ouai on verra. Toi ça te dérange pas que je sois attiré par les garçons?

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Ça date pas de hier hein donc c'est que tu as toujours été comme ça donc je vois pas en quoi le savoir changerait quoi que ce soit. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Le même. Toujours toi, toujours Stiles. Bon j'avoue que te voir embrasser Derek je m'en serai passé par contre.

- Je t'avais dis de partir.

- Remarque au moins j'ai pas eu besoin de me poser la question longtemps. C'était clair et c'est peut être pas plus mal et tant que tu ne me fais pas d'avance le reste hein c'est ta vie.

- T'es pas vraiment mon style Scott je te le dis déjà.

- Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux?

- Je comptais les couper un peu mais j'ai jamais le temps.

- Ma mère peut le faire si tu veux un de ces jours pendant les vacances. Elle me coupe les miens. Les cheveux plus longs que ça ça ne me va pas du tout.

- Je confirme. Bon mec cette soirée parce que là on n'avance pas.

- Ouai concentration allez. On fait une liste. J'écris ou tu écris?

- Vu les fautes que tu fais dans tes sms je vais écrire.

- Sympa. Bon vas-y note. Boissons.

- C'est tout? Super soirée dis-donc.

- Mais non tu écris boissons et dessous on note ce qu'on veut acheter. Bières de toute façon, jus de fruits, vodka. Heu… ouai… on trouvera quelqu'un pour acheter la vodka en fait et à manger?

- On commande des pizzas et chips pop corn et c'est bon.

- Rien de sucré?

- Bonbons?

- Ouai un gros bol de bonbons. Bien et sinon ben note des capotes.

- Arrêtes pourquoi faire?

- Tu as dis toi-même on sait jamais. Parrish avec Lydia. Moi avec Kira et toi et Derek.

Stiles leva la tête et planta un regard offusqué dans celui rieur de Scott.

- Tu te fous de moi là hein?

- Non je prévois c'est tout. On sait jamais. Note et arrêtes de rougir. Dis-moi pas que tu n'y a pas déjà pensé?

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question Scott. Je note mais pas pour moi, vous faites ce que vous voulez vous mais moi non.

- Oh la vierge effarouchée… y a quelques mois tu étais prêt à coucher avec n'importe qui.

- Je voulais pas mourir sacrifié par un Darach. C'est compréhensible quand même. Bon à part ça quoi d'autres?

- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour pour une bonne soirée. Le reste c'est du matériel quoi. Gobelets, assiettes et musique.

- C'est noté…bon tu sais quoi je vais rentrer avant que mon père soit à la maison histoire de réfléchir un minimum à ce que je vais raconter histoire de pas sortir 100 conneries à la minute. Je te laisse la liste tu me l'envoie par mail ce soir et on partagera les tâches.

Les deux garçons se levèrent du sol ou ils étaient assis et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de son pote. Les deux se sourirent et Stiles monta dans sa jeep et rentra chez lui.

Evidement il n'y avait encore personne à la maison et c'était bien comme ça. Stiles fit rapidement ses devoirs, mangea un morceau pain qui trainait sur la table et se changea pour enfiler un training. Derek ne lui avait pas réécrit mais c'était pas si grave. Après tout il avait besoin de réfléchir et n'avait pas envie de lui écrire tout le temps. Et Derek restait Derek si il n'avait rien à dire il n'allait pas écrire pour rien et pas répondre non plus. Bien sûr que son père n'allait pas mal le prendre de savoir que son fils est plutôt… est bisexuel, à la limite il s'en foutait mais pas sûr qu'il se fiche que Stiles soit amoureux de Derek. Stiles prit dans ses mains une photo de sa mère et la contempla longuement en soupirant.

- Il faut que je vienne te voir au cimetière. J'ai tellement pas eu le temps toute cette année. Promis je passe la semaine prochaine j'ai plein de choses à te dire.

Le sheriff arriva à ce moment là et vit son fils murmurer doucement des paroles à la photo de sa mère avec les yeux humides.


	12. Chapter 12

Le sheriff ne fit aucun bruit et entra dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il entendait toujours Stiles parler tout seul. Il ressortit de sa chambre et entra au salon.

- ça va Stiles?

Le garçon leva la tête brusquement, posa la photo de sa mère sur la table et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche.

- J'ai pas entendu que tu étais là.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble voir maman la semaine prochaine?

- Pourquoi pas ouai.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Stiles. Moi aussi je prends souvent cette photo ou celle dans ma chambre et je parle à ta mère. C'est plutôt normal.

- J'ai été surpris que tu sois déjà là.

- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu veux me raconter ce qui se passe?

- Je pense que je me sentirai mieux si j'en parle en effet.

- Attends on va s'installer comme il faut. Brioches au chocolat et cacao chaud à la cannelle?

- à fond ouai.

- Super. Allume la télé et mets-nous le jeu du soir j'en ai pour 3 minutes.

Le sheriff partit à la cuisine et Stiles l'entendit ouvrir et fermer des placards et mettre le micro-onde en route. Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni, le posa sur la table et s'assit à côté de son fils.

- Le jeu à pas encore commencé. Annonça Stiles.

- On a qu'à attendre en discutant. Tu veux commencer?

- Je te laisse la parole pour une fois.

- Ok… alors heu… le lycée c'est allé?

- Ouai. J'ai failli être en retard mais j'ai eu du bol. J'ai déjà fais mes devoirs.

- Tes amis ça va? Scott, Malia, Lydia…

- Scott ouai on va faire une fête chez lui mardi. Quelque chose de calme hein juste la meute. Malia est venue cette nuit mais elle est repartie. J'ai trouvé qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble et elle n'est pas venue au lycée et Lydia je l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

- Bien, bien. Et …Derek?

Stiles détourna légèrement la tête et prit sa tasse fumante pour en boire une gorgée.

- C'était sûr que tu allais y venir.

- Stiles j'ai trouvé ton portable au pied de ton lit allumé sur une photo de lui, évidement que j'allais y venir tu t'attendais à quoi. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui se passe. Tu es un peu différent depuis ton retour. Tu deviens un homme et j'aimerais juste savoir dans quelle direction tu vas histoire de pas trop être largué. Je déteste être largué et mon but n'est pas d'enquêter sur la vie de mon propre fils pour savoir des choses sur lui.

- Je comprends. Je sais pas bien comment te dire ça en fait… Enfin tu t'en doute je suppose?

- Oui je m'en doute mais j'ai besoin que tu me le dises Stiles.

- Papa… j'aime les filles, je les ai toujours aimés. J'ai été amoureux de Lydia et je la trouve toujours belle, intéressante et je l'aime toujours mais… il y a autre chose.

- Je vois…tu aimes les deux?

- Ouai et particulièrement…

- Derek.

L'ado regarda son père et hocha la tête.

- Je vois… et du coup si là tout de suite tu avais le choix entre Lydia et Derek tu choisirais qui?

- … Derek… je suis amoureux papa et… lui je sais pas mais… je crois qu'il m'aime bien et… je sais pas trop ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Mmmh. Tu en as parlé avec lui?

- Je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments oui et j'ai dis que j'avais besoin de ne pas le voir quelques jours mais on s'écrit quand même un peu. C'est Derek quoi même par message il est pas très causant.

- Tu le revois quand?

- Mardi à la fête de Scott. Tu es pas fâché?

- Non. Je vois pas pourquoi je le serai. C'est pas si grave, par contre j'aurai quand même besoin de quelques jours pour digérer l'info hein tu m'en voudras pas.

- J'ai pris des mois pour digérer l'info je te comprends.

- Juste vous ferrez attention avec Derek si jamais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas majeur et qu'il a largement plus que 3 ans de plus que toi.

- C'est noté papa.

- J'aimais bien Malia.

- On n'était pas amoureux ni l'un ni l'autre c'est la vie.

- Bon je suppose que je saurai aussi apprécié Derek.

- Je suis pas avec lui papa et c'est pas pour demain.

- Mardi, ça me laisse le temps de digérer tout ça. À mon avis ça ne va pas tarder. Quand on a un regard depuis l'extérieur on voit des choses que les concernés ne voient pas.

- Je pense que tu te fais des idées papa. Sérieusement. Scott aussi se fait des idées. Il est juste sympa parce qu'il ne veut pas me blesser sans parler qu'il est absolument nul en relations humaines.

- Je m'en serai douter ça qu'il était nul en relations humaines. Ça se voit. Et donc il te plait?

- Papa…

- Ouai bon la réponse est évidente c'est vrai. Lundi j'ai congé la journée mais je travaille de nuit. Tu veux qu'on aille au cimetière?

- Oui. Je vais imprimer une photo pour la mettre sur sa tombe. Ça fait longtemps. La dernière je devais avoir 14 ans.

- ça date c'est sûr. Le temps de l'innocence.

- 14 ans papa pas 5 ans.

- Oui je sais mais bon pour moi tu as toujours 5 ans…enfin peut être un peu plus depuis 1 an…disons que j'ai l'impression que tu es passé de 5 à 16 sans que je le remarque.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas loupé grand chose alors c'était pas les années les plus dingues de ma vie.

- L'année qui vient de s'écouler en vaut largement 5 je pense, ta période nogitsune à bien rajoutée encore 5 ans aussi. Et celle qui vient on verra…tout dépend ce que tu me réserve. On aura presque rattrapé ton âge réel.

Stiles éclata de rire et le sheriff suivit aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

**petit mot pour vous dire que je lis vos reviews même si je ne réponds pas. elles me font plaisir et du coup je continu. je tiens aussi compte de vos idées ou de vos souhaits.. Merci à tous**

* * *

><p>Le père et le fils avaient finis par se taire les deux en regardant le jeu à la télé et en mangeant des brioches. Dans le jardin un homme était assit sous un arbre. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il soupira en s'appuyant contre le tronc. Oui bon d'accord il avait suivi l'ado dès le matin. Pourquoi? Ah mais bonne question ça. Il voulait le voir, être sûr que tout allait bien. Au lycée il n'avait rien entendu de que l'ado avait pu babiller à ses amis, il était resté caché trop loin de l'établissement. Ensuite il avait suivi Stiles chez Scott mais par respect pour les deux amis et parce que Scott était l'alpha il était parti beaucoup plus loin et avait attendu que le jeune rentre chez lui. Il avait voulu aller dans la chambre de l'ado mais l'odeur de coyote l'avait repoussé alors il était resté sur le toit et malgré lui il avait entendu la conservation de Stiles et son père. Il ne voulait pas il avait écouté parce qu'il avait senti Stiles triste un moment et ensuite il avait entendu le sheriff parler et son prénom avait résonné dans ses oreilles et il s'était focalisé sur la conversation et n'avait pas pu lâcher. Oui ce n'était pas bien il le savait mais du coup il avait entendu des choses qui le retournait totalement. L'ado n'avait pas hésité à raconter à son père qu'il était amoureux de Derek et que si il devait choisir entre le loup et la fille dont il avait été amoureux 10 ans et qu'il aimait encore toujours il avait dit choisir Derek et ça le lycan ça l'avait envahi d'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer mais qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Il avait même faillit tomber du toit et en était descendu pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Et il était encore là depuis 1 heure. Mais les deux Stilinski ne parlaient plus. Seule la télé faisait du bruit.<p>

Lui! Stiles le choisirait lui. Pas Lydia, lui. Le loup aigri et nul en relations humaines (oui il l'avouait tout à fait). Il allait devoir composer avec cette information maintenant. Il décida de se lever et de rentrer chez lui de toute façon il voulait envoyer un message à Stiles parce que du coup mardi ils se verraient à la fête de l'alpha et pas que les deux comme Derek avait imaginé au début.

Une fois dans son loft sa prise de tête n'était pas passée du tout. Les mots tournaient en boucle. Merde ce gosse l'aimait vraiment. Et lui il l'aimait vraiment ou pas? Derek sursauta comme jamais dans sa vie quand il entendit une voix lui dire:

- Alors quelques petits soucis?

Il tourna sur lui-même pour regarder dans chaque coin de son loft. Rien de rien. Il huma l'air mais ne sentit rien et en tendant l'oreille il n'entendait aucun son. Il s'assit sur son lit et repensa à Stiles et à ce qu'il avait entendu quand soudain.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Il cligna des yeux et tenta de répondre à haute voix.

- De l'aide pourquoi?

Et la voix lui répondit.

- Tu sembles avoir quelque soucis.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et puis finit par demander:

- Laura?

- Gagné petit frère.

- Mais tu es ou?

- Je sais pas trop. Sûrement dans ta tête. Je crois que depuis ton évolution tu peux faire ça.

- Parler aux morts? Ah ben il ne me manquait plus que ça tiens.

- Ben bon c'est quand même pas ma faute hein. Bon alors c'est quoi ton problème? Tes pensées incessantes m'ont réveillé. Tu faisais un boucan pas possible.

- Je vais oublier que tu m'as parlé, me réveiller et reprendre ma vie normale que j'avais avant tout ce bordel de voyage au Mexique et d'évolution.

Derek se leva, alla prendre une douche pour se remettre les pensées dans le bon sens en faisant gaffe de ne penser à rien du tout. Vidage complet d'esprit. Puis il revint s'asseoir à sa table et tenta de focaliser son esprit sur rien mais ce fût impossible. Il repensa à Stiles et entendit quelqu'un fredonner un air qu'il connaissait bien.

- Mais tu es toujours là?

- Ou veux-tu que j'aille?

- Ailleurs. Squatter un autre esprit de loup évolué. Maman, papa ou je ne sais pas qui. Je suis sûrement pas le seul de la famille. J'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer que ma grande sœur qui me cause dans ma tête.

- Moui je connais tes problèmes. J'ai pris le temps de t'écouter moi.

- Super merci c'est gentil. On se revoit dans un autre monde.

- Si tu le prends comme ça.

Derek se leva d'un bond.

- Mais évidement que je le prends comme ça. Tu le prendrais comment à ma place?

- Je me croirais folle.

- Ben voilà c'est pareil pour moi j'ai l'impression d'être folle… fou pardon.

- Mauvais lapsus pour les questions que tu te pose!

- ça va, c'est tout sauf marrant. T'es ma grande sœur ou ma petite sœur au final?

Derek entendit sa sœur rigoler. Décidément si c'était vrai ce qu'il vivait elle n'avait pas changée. Laura avait toujours été la petite comique joyeuse de la famille. Lui était plus taciturne déjà depuis toujours et leur petite sœur Cora encore plus renfermée que lui. Et l'incendie n'avait rien arrangé. En les connaissant bien on pouvait deviner l'âge qu'ils avaient à ce moment-là. Cora entrait dans l'adolescence à 11 onze ans et avait donc dû zapper cette partie de sa vie pour devenir adulte , Derek avec 17 ans et était passé de ado à adulte trop vite sans avoir fini la période adolescente mais Laura elle avait 22 ans donc déjà son caractère d'adulte. Son adolescence avait été faite et après l'incendie elle avait encaissée avec aplomb quasiment sans changée de personnalité.

Bref la question en ce moment était de savoir ce que Laura faisait dans sa tête, comment il faisait pour l'entendre comme si elle était à côté de lui, sa voix résonnait dans le loft comme la sienne et par quel miracle cet événement impossible ce produisait quand même.

- Je fais quoi avec toi maintenant?

- Ben je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un.

- On va me prendre pour un barge.

- Sinon tu fais rien et tu te contente de m'écouter et de me parler.

- Là c'est moi qui vais devenir barge.

- Bon pas d'issue donc.

- Je vois pas bien comment non.

- Bon tu veux qu'on discute de tes soucis? Si j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'à toi de cette façon il y a surement une raison. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard Derek.

- Il parait ouai.


	14. Chapter 14

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je dois écrire un message.

- Tu écris des messages toi?

- Oui j'écris des messages. Laisse-moi réfléchir

- Tu sais ce qui est marrant? C'est que je vois ce que tu fais. J'entends ce que tu pense et je ressens les battements de ton cœur.

- Et ça devrais me réjouir?

- Stiles Sti… quoi?

- Juste Stiles.

- C'est lui qui te prend tes pensées?

- Laura, j'essaye d'écrire.

- ''Pour mardi du coup on se voit à la soirée de Scott?'' lut Laura à haute voix

- Laura je sais encore écrire j'ai pas besoin de toi. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement frérot. Tu l'aime ce garçon?

- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu ris en posant cette question?

- ça me fait sourire si tu es amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Lui il est amoureux de moi.

Le portable de Derek vibra et Laura lut le message.

- ''Ouai je sais j'allais te le dire mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'il t'ais invité. Ça change rien on se verra et on pourra être seuls un moment si tu veux. Juste le temps de parler. Je connais les moindre recoins de la maison de Scott.''

Derek soupira.

- C'est pas la réponse que tu espérais?

- Mais de quoi tu te mêle?

- Je demande tu as l'air déçu et en même temps ton cœur a fait un bond quand j'ai lu on pourra être seul un moment.

- Mon cœur n'a pas fait de bond.

- Je te promets que oui.

- Je te jure que non. C'est encore mon cœur quand même je sais comment il bat.

- Il a fait un bond je te dis. Je l'ai entendu de l'intérieur moi mon cher.

- … Bon peut être qu'il a fait un bond et alors?

- Donc tu aimerais te retrouvé seul avec lui?

- Tu m'emmerdes Laura.

- C'est pas la première fois j'ai l'habitude.

- Je vais appeler Scott il saura peut être m'aider.

- C'est qui Scott?

- Le meilleur ami de Stiles et accessoirement l'alpha aussi. Un vrai alpha. Il avait été mordu par Peter.

- Ah Peter…

Derek attendit la suite de la phrase qui ne vint pas. Il laissa tomber et composa le numéro de Scott.

- Scotty J'écoute!

- Scott?

- Oh Derek c'est toi. Je pensais que c'était Stiles. J'ai même pas regardé qui m'appelait. Il se passe quelque chose?

- J'ai un problème. Tu peux venir au loft?

- Tu me veux tout seul?

- En tout cas ne vient pas avec Stiles.

Derek entendit dans sa tête: ton cœur à raté un battement.

-Pourquoi tu grogne Derek?

- Rien, rien un souci avec un truc. Tu peux venir vite c'est assez urgent.

- Je suis là dans 10 minutes.

Derek posa son portable sur la table et chercha quelque chose à manger dans son frigo.

- Y a pas de quoi faire un repas de roi là-dedans dis donc.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une critique sur l'état de mon frigo.

Derek fini par jeter son dévolu sur une compote de fruit et un morceau de fromage. Il mangea tout en tournant dans son loft. Il se prit à réfléchir encore à Stiles et voulut lui renvoyer un message mais Laura revint lui parler.

- Tu vas te faire exploser le cerveau à réfléchir comme ça.

- Tu m'aide pas en tout cas.

- Tu es même pas content de réentendre ma voix?

- Si plutôt mais bon de cette façon c'est pas rassurant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place à Eichen House.

- Au fait tu as des nouvelles de Cora. Elle est pas morte je le sais.

- Elle a habitée chez moi il y a quelque mois. J'ai sacrifié mon pouvoir d'alpha pour la sauver d'un Darach.

- Et elle va bien? Elle a dû sacrément grandir.

- C'est une belle jeune femme elle te ressemble beaucoup mais son caractère n'a pas changée. Elle vit au Mexique avec une meute. Ils sont gentils.

- Super. Tu sais Derek c'est des conneries ces histoires que les morts voient les vivants depuis le ciel. Si c'était vrai t'imagine tout ce qu'on verrait.

- Mmmh.

- Quoi tu as dis une phrase trop longue avant et là tu y arrives plus?

- J'avais oublié ce côté chiant de toi.

Derek sentit Scott approcher du loft.

- Toi Laura tu te tais. Si moi je t'entends dans le loft peut être que Scott aussi.

- Je me tais. J'ai saisi le concept tu n'aimes pas que je parle.

Derek grogna en allant ouvrir à Scott qui arrivait derrière la porte.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

- Viens t'asseoir!

Derek et Scott s'assirent à la table.

- Y a un truc trop bizarre dont il faut que je te parle.

- ça concerne Stiles?

- Non. Ça concerne ma sœur Laura.

- Ta sœur qui est morte?

- Celle-là oui j'en ai pas 50. Je l'entends me parler. C'est assez flippant et très énervant en plus.

- Et comment ça se fait?

- ça j'aimerais le savoir tu vois.

- Tu l'entends comment?

- J'arrive à avoir des vrais discutions avec elle. Elle arrive à voir ce que je vois et ressentir ce que je ressens. Tu vois le genre? Comme si elle était en moi en faite. Sauf que sa voix je ne l'entends pas qu'à l'intérieur. C'est comme si elle était à côté de moi en vrai et même ça résonne dans le loft comme quand tu parle toi.

- Je vois le genre ouai et y a que toi qui l'entends?

- Ah ben ça je sais pas… Laura? Ho Laura c'est pas le moment de te cacher là.

- Je suis pas partie. Dis il est mignon ce petit jeune. C'est lui le vrai Alpha?

Scott sursauta puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je suppose que tu l'entends vu ta tête.

- Ouai… la vache c'est flippant. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider mais je peux demander à Deaton ou à Lydia.

- C'est trop génial on m'entend. Alors ça c'est classe. Je trouve ça tellement cool. Dit Laura en jubilant.

- C'est vraiment ta sœur Derek?

- ça surprend hein?

- Comparé à ta façon de parler et à celle de Cora ouai ça surprends.

- Je suis un peu le vilain petit canard de la famille. Fit remarquer Laura

- Faut que tu fasses quelque chose je vais devenir dingue. Dit Derek avec un air désespéré.

- Hé ho je suis là depuis à peine 2 heures et tu veux déjà me dégager?

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Laura tu le sais très bien. Si tu es là c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'aimerais mieux te voir en vrai plutôt que t'entendre de cette façon.

- Ouai à bien y réfléchir je préférerai aussi être en face de toi que en toi.

- Je vais rentrer et passer voir Deaton. Je te donne des nouvelles si jamais. Dit Scott avec un air flippé

- Ok.

Scott se leva et partit. Une fois seul Derek soupira et il entendit Laura soupirer en écho.


	15. Chapter 15

- Alors frérot tu fais quoi?

- Je sais pas rien. Je tente juste de me concentrer sur… rien en fait.

- C'est toujours aussi ennuyant la vie avec toi je vois.

- Merci bien.

- Tu voulais pas écrire à ce Stiles?

- Si mais je ferrai ça un autre jour je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Dis lui que ton cœur fait des bonds et rate des battements.

Derek ferma les yeux.

- Si tu continu je vais devenir méchant.

- Racontes-moi quelle est l'histoire. Je sens bien que c'est étrange entre vous mais je saisis pas pourquoi.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Laura.

- Tu as peur?

- Ouai.

- De quoi?

- De me prendre des réalités en pleine face.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. Voir même tu es encore pire qu'avant.

- Je sais mais je suis très bien comme ça.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à savoir quoi lui écrire?

- Comme tu vas pas me lâcher je vais dire oui aide-moi.

- Bon donc tu voulais te retrouver seul avec lui mardi si j'ai tout saisi. Pourquoi?

- Je dois lui parler.

- De ses sentiments ou des tiens?

- Les deux.

- Du coup à la soirée ça va pas être possible d'être seul avec lui?

- Sûrement que si mais c'est pas pareil. Il y aura du monde dont des loups-garous, dont l'alpha.

- C'est ton alpha?

- Plus ou moins. C'est long comme histoire je vais pas te raconter ça maintenant.

- Pour Stiles dis-lui que tu aimerais le voir seul.

- ça fait un peu désespéré.

- Je suis coincée avec toi alors j'essaye de t'aider.

Derek pesa en silence le pour et le contre en demandant à sa sœur de ne pas faire de commentaire et finit par reprendre son portable et taper: ''J'aurai aimé te parler seul à seul''

- Ah ben tout de même. Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

- Si il me fait la tête ce sera ta faute.

- Tu auras qu'à plaider la folie. On n'en a pas loin en même temps.

Derek eut un rire léger et secoua la tête.

- Tu as ris ou j'ai rêvé.

- ça m'arrive de plus en plus depuis quelques temps.

- Tu es peut être pas une cause perdue finalement.

Derek porta son attention sur son portable pour lire un message venant d'arriver.

'' C'est peut être mieux si on est seuls pour discuter. Mon père travaille dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Tu veux passer en soirée?''

- Dis-lui oui sans hésiter. Simple question il a quel âge?

- 17 ans. L'âge de Cora.

- Aaaah oui quand même. Il doit être très spécial pour que ton cœur s'affole à ce point à chacun de ses messages.

- Il est spécial…

- Mais?

- Mais c'est un garçon et je suis pas… je suis pas gay ni même bi tu comprends. Alors pourquoi Laura? Pourquoi il me fait autant d'effets ce gosse? Derek ferma les yeux très fort et deux larmes coulèrent.

- Hé frérot pleure pas.

- Désolé… je craque à force et pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Vraiment je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi.

- Rien du tout si tu veux tout savoir. À mon avis tu es pansexuel et puis c'est tout.

- Pardon tu me répète ça?

- D'abord réponds-lui ok pour lundi, dis-lui bonne nuit et écris bisous.

- Tu délire là j'espère.

- Discute pas les ordres de ta grande sœur. Je suis morte en étant une alpha et je peux me fâcher tout comme maman si il le faut Derek.

Derek rouvrit les yeux soupira et obéi à sa sœur.

'' Ok je passerai lundi. Bonne nuit…bisous''

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- C'est quand même affreux de ta part d'utiliser l'autorité de maman contre moi.

Le portable de Derek vibra dans sa main et il hésita à ouvrir le message.

- Lis avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque idiot.

Le loup soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et ouvrit le message.

'' À lundi alors. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Derek. Bisous ''

Derek relâcha l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le vois pas ton sourire mais je le sens en toi. Ça réchauffe.

- J'avoue. Merci Laura.

- Ce fût un plaisir petit frère.

- J'aimerais dormir maintenant si tu permets.

- Bonne nuit frérot.

- Bonne nuit Laura.

Une fois les yeux fermés Derek murmura: Bonne nuit Stiles et il jura qu'il avait senti Laura sourire.

Stiles était resté longtemps au salon avec son père à discuter et à manger en regardant la télé.

- Maman me manque.

- Elle me manque aussi beaucoup à moi. Des tas de choses auraient été différentes si elle n'était pas…

- C'est sûr. Mais je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien tous les deux. Et tu as fait du bon boulot avec moi.

- J'ai pas fini rassure-toi surtout si tu viens me mettre des histoires d'amour là-dedans.

- Je vais tenter de pas trop te créer des soucis.

- Vis ta vie d'ado Stiles. Tout le monde passe par là et tous les parents s'en remettent. Alors Derek il a quel âge en vrai?

- 23 ans.

- Promet-moi de faire attention. Je suis quand même sheriff. Je ne peux pas me permettre n'importe quoi ni permettre à mon fils n'importe quoi.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on n'en était pas là papa.

À ce moment Stiles reçu un message de Derek. Le sheriff observa son fils qui regardait son téléphone avec un petit sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

''J'aurai aimé te parler seul à seul''.

- Oh c'est Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Hein…oh j'ai parlé à haute voix.

- Je trouve que vous vous écrivez beaucoup. C'est quoi le 3ème message?

- Le deuxième de lui et j'ai répondu avant ce qui est normal et là je vais répondre aussi si tu veux bien me laisser réfléchir. Tu travaille dans la nuit de lundi à mardi hein?

- ça dépend pourquoi?

- Juste… Il aimerait qu'on parle les deux seuls mais pas à la soirée de Scott.

- Je vais peut être le regretter hein mais dis-lui qu'il peut passer te voir.

- Merci papa.

Stiles répondit: '' C'est peut être mieux si on est seuls pour discuter. Mon père travaille dans la nuit de lundi à mardi. Tu veux passer en soirée?''

Stiles se rongea un ongle en attendant la réponse de Derek qui tarda à venir puis finalement:

'' Ok je passerai lundi. Bonne nuit…bisous''

L'ado du relire la phrase 3x et en lâcha son portable qui tomba sur ses genoux. Il le reprit et relu encore une fois.

- Tout va bien? Demanda le sheriff inquiet

- Ouai ouai… il a mit bisous à la fin de son message.

- Ah…tu vas lui mettre bisous aussi?

- Non… je…

- Tu devrais peut être lui mettre bisous.

- Mais papa…

- Bon bon ça va je vais me coucher je te laisse gérer ça. Tu es grand après tout.

Le sheriff se leva et quitta la pièce et Stiles répondit à Derek: '' à lundi alors. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Derek. Bisous ''


	16. Chapter 16

Derek s'étira en grognant et se gratta les côtes en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée. Il était encore tôt vu la lumière rosée du ciel. Il s'étira encore un coup et partit à la cuisine se faire couler un café et sortit un yaourt de son frigo. Il laissa sa tasse et son petit-déjeuner sur la grande table du loft et partit à la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes puis grogna et finit par se reculer du lavabo et baissa son regard sur son bas de training. Il grogna encore.

- C'est passionnant le réveil d'un loup mal léché.

Derek fit un bond sur place et toussa pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu peux pas prévenir non?

- Désolé. Bien dormi?

- Fiche-moi la paix et regarde pas tout ce que je voie.

- Désolé. Souffla Laura.

Derek rougit et laissa tomber l'idée de soulager sa vessie maintenant. Il repartit dans la salle principale et mangea son yaourt debout face à la baie vitrée.

- Tu te nourris de quoi?

- Yaourts, compote de fruit, fromage principalement et d'autres trucs quand j'ai envie.

- C'est pas le top de l'alimentation.

Pour toute réponse Derek grogna.

- C'est pas mon problème hein mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire pipi?

- De quoi tu te mêle?

- Rien juste je me demandais. Tu sais qu'à New York j'ai eu un copain qui vivait avec nous quelques temps, je connais donc les réactions matinales d'un homme et je suis juste surprise.

Derek bu son café en soupirant et ignora totalement sa sœur qui s'était mise à fredonner. Quand il eu finit il amena sa tasse dans l'évier et la lava et jeta son pot de yaourt à la poubelle, puis se dirigea à la salle de bain.

- Tu peux te barrer un moment ou c'est impossible?

- …

- Laura?

- Oh c'est à moi que tu parle. Désolé j'ai pas l'habitude que tu m'adresse la parole de ton plein gré.

- Laura pitié.

- Oui je suppose que si je ferme les yeux un moment je devrais ne rien apercevoir de toi si c'est ça qui te dérange.

- Sérieux tu peux faire ça?

- Non imbécile. T'as qu'à fermer les yeux toi.

- Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux pendant que je pisse que je me douche et que je m'habille.

- Alors ne te regarde pas et regarde devant toi.

Derek grogna fortement excédé par la situation mais il finit par suivre le conseil de sa sœur. Il regarda tout du long droit devant lui.

- Tu crois que ton alpha à trouvé une solution?

- C'est pas mon alpha.

- J'avais oublié comme tu étais agréable le matin.

- J'avais oublié comme tu étais casse-pieds le matin.

- Tu vas un peu me parler de ta vie aujourd'hui?

- C'était pas dans mes plans non.

- Tu vas écrire à Stiles?

- C'était pas non plus dans mes plans.

- Alors c'est quoi ton plan? Tu pourrais dormir au lieu de te lever si tôt non?

- J'ai des choses à faire.

- Dans le genre?

- Dans le genre ça me regarde.

Laura grogna à son tour et Derek sourit légèrement.

- T'es entrain de te foutre de moi?

- ça m'amuse de t'entendre grogner. C'est pas dans tes habitudes.

- C'est ta sympathie qui déclenche ça.

- Je sais.

Derek enfila son blouson et sortit du loft. Il passa devant son 4x4 sur le parking et jeta un œil dedans.

- C'est ta voiture?

- Ouai.

- Tu as plus ta belle camaro?

- Si toujours. Dans un garage. Je la protège car avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ses derniers temps ça valait mieux de la ranger à l'abri.

- J'adorais cette voiture.

- Ouai mais je la sors pas aujourd'hui désolé je vais à pieds.

Derek referma la voiture et partit à pieds dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

- On va ou comme ça si tôt.

- Il n'est pas tôt et on va au lycée.

- Rassure-moi tu as pas décidé de finir le lycée à 23 ans?

- Mais non idiote je vais pour voir… Scott.

Laura éclata de rire et Derek se figea.

- Parle dans ma tête pas à haute voix Laura.

- Oh j'avais pas fait gaffe désolé. Tu voulais dire que tu allais pour voir Stiles non?

- J'ai dit Scott.

- Tu pensais Stiles.

- Peu importe ne me prend pas la tête maintenant.

- Tu devrais aussi me parler dans ta tête Derek ça fais louche sinon.

Derek se passa la main sur le front en grognant et entra dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi tu vas le voir? Je croyais que vous vouliez ne pas vous voir avant lundi?

- Je veux juste voir si il va bien.

- Donc tu reconnais qu'on va voir Stiles. Remarque j'ai bien envie de savoir à quoi il ressemble. Il est mignon?

- Non.

- Il est beau alors?

- Mais arrêtes Laura.

- Tu le trouve carrément sexy…Derek… wow!

Derek se maudit d'avoir pensé à ça.

- T'avais oublié que j'entends tes pensées hein?

- Laura tu m'emmerdes vraiment.

Derek arriva vers le lycée et se cacha dans sa planque habituelle pour observer le parking et l'entrée de l'établissement. Pas de jeep bleue, normal il était là un peu tôt ce matin. Il patienta appuyé contre un tronc.

- Tu fais ça depuis quand?

- Longtemps mais pas toujours pour la même raison.

- Je trouve que c'est mignon un Derek amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Ouiiii je vois ça!

Derek entendit le son de la jeep de Stiles et son cœur accéléra d'un coup. Il regarda le parking avec attention et vit arriver la voiture. Elle se gara à quelques mètres de lui et Stiles en sortit à peine le contact éteint. Derek soupira doucement et sourit en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers Scott qui l'attendait vers l'entrée.

- Il est absolument adorable ce garçon.

Derek sursauta légèrement.

- On va rester là longtemps?

- Non je vais passer voir Deaton. Je reviendrai plus tard.

- Bon alors je suppose que tu es toujours pas amoureux hein?

- Tu suppose bien.

- Ok. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi ton cœur à accéléré comme ça. Il est bizarre ton cœur dis donc.

- Mais tu veux pas voir pour aller squatter quelqu'un d'autre sérieusement.

- Oh si je pouvais j'irai bien squatter la tête de ton mignon petit alpha j'aurai pu le regarder sous la douche ce matin.

- C'est pas mon alpha et merci de me mettre ce genre de truc dans la tête. Misère j'ai pas finis d'avoir des problèmes


	17. Chapter 17

Derek entra dans le cabinet vétérinaire et attendit que Deaton vienne lui ouvrir la barrière.

- Oh Derek je m'attendais à te voir viens entre.

Derek suivit le docteur dans la salle de derrière.

- Alors Scott m'a expliqué en gros ce qui se passait. Donc tu entends Laura et si j'ai bien compris Scott l'a entendu aussi. Elle peut parler voir si je l'entends aussi?

- Bonjour Deaton.

- Bon je l'entends aussi. Honnêtement je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'espérais.

- Je m'en doute bien Derek. Assieds-toi je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- En tout cas ça me plaisir de vous revoir Deaton.

- ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre Laura.

- Tu vois Derek il y a des gens qui sont contents de m'entendre.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête de dépit.

Au lycée Scott hésitait à dire à Stiles qu'il avait senti Derek dans le coin ce matin. Il ne savait pas trop ou ils en étaient ces deux-là. L'alpha tapota un coup dans le dos de son best qui se retourna.

- Hé t'en es ou avec Derek?

- On se voit lundi parce qu'à ta soirée on a un peu soucis de pas être vraiment seuls.

- Oh Ok. Tu veux pas le voir avant?

- On est vendredi Scott je pense que je peux attendre 3 jours. Pourquoi?

- Non comme ça je demandais.

Finalement il ne valait mieux pas lui dire. Scott repensa à hier soir. Il avait appelé Deaton en sortant de chez Derek et espérait que le docteur allait trouver une solution ou du moins avoir une explication sur ce phénomène terriblement flippant qui devait pas être évident à supporter. Il envoya un message à Deaton.

'' Vous avez des infos sur le cas de Derek?''

Il reçu une réponse presque immédiate.

'' Non rien mais j'ai Derek et…Laura au cabinet. On va aller voir Peter si il peut nous aider''.

Scott se raidit en lisant le nom de Peter mais Deaton savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. Il lui faisait confiance.

Deaton et Derek arrivèrent devant la cellule de Peter à Eichen House. Le loup était très tendu et sa sœur fredonnait doucement dans sa tête.

- Arrêtes ça fait comme un bourdonnement.

- Tu reconnais la chanson?

- Oui mais arrêtes ça.

Laura se tut. Les 2 hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle et se retrouvèrent devant une grande vitre et virent Peter derrière couché sur un lit. L'oncle de Derek se leva et vint tout près de la vitre et par instinct Derek recula de 2 pas.

- Oh de la visite. C'est gentil ça.

Derek se pinça les lèvres et prit la parole.

- J'ai un problème et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu t'y connais.

- Voyez-vous ça Derek Hale un problème.

- Je vais le tuer….Vas-y Derek tue-le!

Deaton, Derek et Peter se figèrent.

- Zut j'ai parlé à haute voix.

- C'est la voix de… Laura? Demanda Peter choqué

- Voilà c'est ça le problème. Laura est dans ma tête et sa voix est partout et elle s'entend par tout le monde.

- Et par quel miracle tu as réussi à faire ça?

- Tu pense bien que si je le savais je ne serais pas venu ici

- Même pas pour le plaisir de me voir?

Derek grogna et entendit Laura traiter Peter de psychopathe.

- Bon comme je suis dans un bon jour je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Un loup évolué comme Derek peut développer des capacités de parler avec des morts faisant partis de sa meute ou de sa famille mais normalement personne d'autre n'est censé entendre et Laura ne devrait pas être dans sa Tête. Elle aurait du se matérialisée devant toi comme un fantôme. Là quelque chose bloque et du coup tu risque de n'entendre qu'elle alors que tu pourrais peut être voir et entendre d'autres personnes. Il faut que Laura sorte de ta tête pour se matérialisée et laisser la place à d'autres de passer par ton esprit pour se matérialisés eux aussi.

- En gros Derek peut voir les morts maintenant?

- C'est plus complexe que ça Deaton. Normalement c'est en cas de besoin de conseils.

- Et comment je vais sortir Laura pour quelle se matérialise tu peux m'expliquer?

- C'est la partie que je ne sais pas. Comment elle s'est manifestée?

Derek grogna et tourna les talons.

- Plus besoin de toi on va se débrouiller.

- Un merci t'étoufferait?

Derek se retourna et ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent.

- Tu peux toujours crever! Dirent en chœur Derek et Laura.

Deaton suivi le jeune loup dehors et ils repartirent au cabinet.

En sortant des cours Scott reçu un message de Derek.

'' Je suis dans la foret devant le lycée. Rejoins-moi''

L'alpha abandonna Stiles et attendit que celui-ci soit partit pour se glisser derrière les arbres. Il repéra de suite Derek.

- Alors?

- On est allé voir Peter et on a eu une réponse. Il y a eu…

- Un genre de bug débile dans les pouvoirs de mon frère.

Derek soupira et haussa les épaules. Le loup tendit au jeune un bouquin.

- C'est tout noté là dedans, tiens tu liras parce que je vais pas m'amuser à te raconter.

- Bien je lirai tout ça. Au fait mardi 21 heures. Et Stiles et toi vous vous voyez lundi?

Derek hocha la tête.

- Bien ce sera au moins ça de régler. Tu vas faire quoi ce week end?

- Rien.

- Une question. Pourquoi je t'ai senti près du lycée ce matin?

- Je…

- Il venait voir Stiles. Répondit Laura d'un ton enjoué

Scott regarda Derek en souriant et se retourna en hochant la tête et partit prendre sa moto.

Derek ravala sa colère et partit dans la forêt.

- Vraiment merci Laura. C'est quoi ton but me mettre mal à l'aise ou me faire finir a Eichen House avec notre oncle fou-furieux?

- Je crois que j'essaye juste de t'aider mais on n'a pas encore compris pourquoi ni comment.


	18. Chapter 18

- On fait quoi là maintenant?

- J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.

- J'adore marcher en forêt.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Laura dis je peux te poser des questions?

- Affirmatif frérot je t'écoute…en même temps j'ai pas tellement d'autre chose à faire.

- C'est comment la mort? Puisque tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas dans le ciel.

- En fait je ne sais pas. Aucun souvenir comme si j'avais dormis tout du long. Quand tes pensées m'ont appelées on va dire j'ai eu l'impression que me réveiller mais sans le souvenir me m'être endormie ni d'avoir rêvé. Pas hyper passionnant.

- Dommage je pensais que tu aurais vu maman. Une autre question finalement tu ne m'as pas expliqué c'est quoi pansexuel?

- Oh ça j'étais sûr que tu allais y revenir. Un pansexuel c'est quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux des gens sans tenir compte de leur sexe. Juste il aime la personne pour sa personnalité, ce qu'elle dégage. Tu comprends?

- Je suis pas stupide. J'ai compris.

- Tu veux toujours pas en parler?

- Pour dire quoi Laura? Que j'ai l'esprit chamboulé par lui, que oui mon cœur fait des bonds et rate des battements, que je pense à lui tout le temps et encore plus depuis mon retour du Mexique, je sais tout ça j'ai pas besoin de l'avouer pour le savoir.

- Ce que j'aimerais connaître c'est votre histoire. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là? Tu m'as dit qu'il était amoureux de toi mais il te l'a dis? Quand? Comment? Qu'est ce qui à déclenché tout ça? Et j'aimerais aussi savoir l'histoire de ton alpha si tu es d'accord de me raconter.

- De toute façon comme tu as dis rien d'autre à faire que se parler et s'écouter alors on va parler. Je vais parler. Accroche-toi parce que c'est long. Tu verras les 2 histoires sont liées

Stiles était directement rentré chez lui après le lycée et mangeait de la glace devant une émission débile à la télé. Scott lui avait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et son père n'était pas encore là. Il était légèrement déçu de n'avoir eu aucun message de Derek mais après tout il devait s'y attendre. Et lui n'osait pas en envoyer et toute façon il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père rentra plus tard et vit son fils en train de zapper et de manger des chips.

- Tout va bien?

- Impec. Je m'ennuie.

- Du coup tu as décidé de manger tout ce que tu trouves dans les placards et le congélo?

- C'était plus ou moins mon plan ouai.

- Tu veux sortir?

- Bof.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux te proposer?

- Rien je suis bien là.

- Un bowling, une balade à pieds…non je sais aller au centre commercial?

L'ado se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais me changer je reviens tu change pas d'idée.

Le sheriff rit de voir son fils se précipiter dans l'escalier. Il savait que Stiles ne résistait pas au centre commercial quelque soit son état. Il avait toujours adoré le monde, le bruit, les lumières de ce genre d'endroit. Le sheriff enfila sa veste et ses chaussures. Stiles redescendit à toute vitesse et se planta devant son père.

- Tu as pas changé d'avis hein?

- Mais non. Aller viens!

Les deux Stilinski montèrent en voiture et roulèrent un moment en parlant de tout et de rien. Arrivé dans le centre les yeux et le visage de Stiles s'illuminèrent. L'ado rayonnait d'autant d'agitation, de couleurs partout, de gens qui s'agitent et d'enfants qui crient. Le père et le fils se posèrent dans un petit bar au milieu du centre pour boire un jus de fruits.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmène ici?

- ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin le temps de passer des moments avec toi. Je travaille un peu moins et tu as moins d'aventures de ton côté. Profitons avant que le rythme reprenne parce que je pense bien que ça risque de ne pas durer cette acalmie.

- ça me fait plaisir, merci papa.

- J'ai déjà bien assez l'impression d'avoir loupé une partie de ta vie.

- Tu as rien loupé papa. Tu devais beaucoup travailler c'est tout. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance tu ne m'as même jamais forcé à trouver un petit boulot. Tu aurais pu.

- Pour que ça me causes encore plus de soucis? Non merci. L'idée est bonne pour n'importe quel ado qui veut un peu d'argent de poche mais pour toi soyons honnêtes c'est ce rajouter les 2 des soucis inutiles.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Dis lundi Derek il a prévu de dormir chez nous?

- Non ça va pas! On va juste discuter papa c'est tout. Pourquoi tu autoriserais qu'il dorme?

- Non je ne tenais juste pas à le croiser dans ma cuisine en caleçon le lendemain matin en rentrant de garde.

- C'est pas le genre de Derek. Enfin je pense pas. Son style c'est plutôt de s'enfuir par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

- Il est quand même spécial tu avoueras.

- C'est un loup-garou quand même, déjà rien que ça c'est pas banal.

- Je suis un père comblé mon dieu. Mon fils ne se contente pas juste de me ramener quelqu'un à la maison… faut que ce soit un homme, plus âgé, torturé socialement qui est en plus se trouve être un loup-garou. Je devrais écrire un livre je suis sûr que ça marcherai.

- On est pas ensemble je t'ai déjà dis.

- Oui et moi je ne suis pas sheriff j'imagine. Ah oui tiens Parrish m'a dit de te dire pour que tu dise à Scott qu'il viendra mardi à la soirée. Il vient pour Lydia surtout je suis pas idiot j'ai bien vu mais aussi parce que Derek sera là et qu'ils ont plus ou moins le même âge.

- Tu sais si le bestiaire l'a aidé à savoir ce qu'il est?

- J'en ai pas reparlé avec lui pour tout te dire. Je prendrai le temps un jour.

- Au fait papa je suis surpris de voir que tu as pas l'air spécialement chamboulé que j'aime Derek au contraire même j'ai l'impression que tu forces un peu pour que je me jette sur lui.

- Quand quelque chose est autant évident pourquoi tourner autour du pot hein? Pour le reste c'est juste la grande et légendaire capacité d'adaptation des Stilinski.

- Tu t'en doutais depuis longtemps?

- à peu près depuis le jour où tu es né! Non plus sérieusement oui je m'en doutais depuis longtemps Stiles. Ta mère était encore là qu'on en avait déjà parlé et elle était persuadée que tu avais une grande tendance du côté des garçons. Les mères sont des êtres formidables.

- C'est sûr. Surtout maman.

- Je ne pourrai jamais te contredire sur ça. Bon tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

- On passe à la boutique des Mets?

- Soit allons-y! ça fait parti du rituel.


	19. Chapter 19

- Je comprends tout de même un peu mieux tout ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne le considère pas comme ton alpha ce petit Scott?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que j'ai du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

- C'est pas vrai ça je suis sûr que tu as confiance en Stiles.

- En Stiles…oui j'ai réellement confiance en lui.

- Ben c'est déjà pas mal. Tu veux lui écrire ce soir?

- Peut être je verrai. Je devrais peut être lui dire que j'ai confiance en lui. Enfin je lui ai déjà plus ou moins dis en fait.

- Derek?

- Mmmh?

- Tu l'aime?

- Je sais pas. Disons que je ressens quelque chose sans pouvoir ou oser mettre un nom dessus.

- On avance gentiment c'est déjà bien.

Derek entra dans son loft et se raidit en apercevant un homme qu'il connaissait attablé devant la baie vitrée.

- Deucalion?

- Derek!

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi?

- J'ai comme qui dirait une mauvaise nouvelle. Braeden est morte. Je l'ai appris ce matin. Son corps à été ramené à l'hôpital ici à Beacon Hills.

- Oh…

- C'est qui Braeden? Demanda la voix de Laura dans sa tête.

Derek ignora pour le moment. Deucalion se leva et partit en disant:

- J'ai perdu ma meilleure mercenaire. Tant pis c'est la vie.

La porte du loft se referma doucement et Derek sentit la peine montée en lui.

- ça va frérot? C'est qui Braeden?

- Une mercenaire avec qui… je sais même pas comment t'en parler en fait. Je suis pas persuadé qu'on est été quoi que ce soit.

- Je vois tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec elle.

- Tu fais vraiment toujours dans la finesse toi.

- C'est pas ça?

- Si. Je l'appréciais bien aussi mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'est elle qui est restée vers moi au Mexique quand je suis mort.

- Oh… c'est celle qui a piquée la place de Stiles.

- Si tu veux ouai. Tu m'excuse mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler d'elle en fait.

- Bon et maintenant tu fais quoi en général dans ton programme de la journée?

- Entrainement, après une douche et après je verrai si j'écris à Stiles ou pas et manger aussi parce que j'ai faim.

- Joli programme.

Derek mit de la musique sur ses oreilles et fit des tractions des pompes et d'autres choses pour garder la forme. Il entendait sa sœur chanter avec ce qu'il écoutait. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait cette voix douce même si il aurait préférée avoir sa sœur en face de lui et non pas dans sa tête mais bon ça lui faisait du bien quand même. Laura était pourtant une emmerdeuse née et avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à embêter son petit frère mais jamais pour être méchante. Juste de la taquinerie entre eux. Et Derek reconnaissait que ça lui avait manqué depuis sa disparition. Après l'entrainement il alla prendre une longue douche tiède.

- Tu fais toujours le même rituel de tes journées?

- Plus ou moins oui. Ça dépend des jours et des événements.

- Tu as jamais faim ou quoi? Tu as rien mangé de la journée.

- J'ai l'habitude surtout, déjà avant je mangeais peu. Je peux tenir facilement 2 jours sans manger.

- C'est vrai que pour un garçon tu n'as jamais beaucoup mangé même quand tu étais ado. Tu sais l'incendie personne n'a jamais pensé que c'était ta faute. Tu étais jeune et Kate Argent était redoutable pour te faire croire des choses et puis tu étais amoureux c'est la vie.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Kate. C'est juste qu'elle s'intéressait à moi et qu'elle me tenait par…

- Le sexe.

- Ouai. J'avais 17 ans je marchais aux hormones. Je me disais juste chouette une fille plus âgée veut de moi sans les contraintes de l'histoire d'amour. Si j'avais su. Entre elle et Paige j'ai vraiment tout gagné.

- En fait tu n'as été amoureux qu'une fois.

Derek hocha la tête en silence.

- Et Stiles tu pense que tu pourrais être amoureux de lui?

- Je sais pas. Peut être en passant du temps avec lui oui. Je veux dire en dehors de traquer des tueurs fous bien sûr.

- Bon on lui écrit pour finir à ton jeune amour?

- Laura…

Derek soupira, sortit de la douche, se sécha, se vêtit d'un bas de training et prit son portable. Il s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre.

- Bon vas-y je lui écris quoi?

- Déjà salut comment tu vas, c'est pas mal pour commencer je pense.

''Salut Stiles. Comment tu vas?''

'' Hey ça va merci et toi?''

- Et maintenant. Si je lui réponds juste ça va la conversation est finie.

- T'es vraiment perturbé socialement purée.

'' ça va. Tu as fais quoi de beau aujourd'hui?''

- ça fait un peu, je me mêle de sa vie.

- ça fait juste qu'il voit que tu te soucie de lui.

'' Lycée et puis je suis allé au centre commercial avec mon père. Parrish vient à la soirée de mardi. Et mon père m'a demandé si tu allais dormir chez nous lundi. J'ai dit non''

'' Tu as bien fais. Je viens surtout pour discuter. Deucalion est passé m'annoncer que Braeden était morte''

'' Je suis au courant mon père m'a dit y a une heure. Comment tu sens?''

- Et là je lui réponds quoi?

- Dis-lui la vérité banane. Mais mon dieu heureusement que je suis là hein!

'' Tu sais ça me fiche un coup de savoir que quelqu'un que je connais est mort mais au delà de ça c'était pas spécialement une amie.''

- Dis-lui que tu te réjouis de le voir. Demande-lui une photo de lui.

- ça c'est toi qui veux c'est pas moi.

- Bah tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non.

- Si je cède pas?

- Je ressors l'autorité de maman.

- Tu es sadique Laura tu le sais au moins?

- J'en suis consciente. Mais j'ai la chance d'être revenue de la mort c'est pas pour rater des trucs et repartir avec des regrets. C'est une sorte de deuxième chance pour moi et de chance pour toi aussi alors arrêtes de te torturer et profitons-en ensemble.


	20. Chapter 20

'' Stiles tu as gardé ma photo que tu as faite de moi l'autre soir?''

'' Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé. J'ai même oublié de te dire que mon père l'avait vu et qu'une discussion avec lui s'en est suivie. Mais au moins les choses sont mises au clair avec lui et j'ai un père génial j'avoue''

'' C'est bien. Dis j'ose te demander une photo de toi?''

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux petit frère.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est ridicule. Il a 17 ans j'ai pas à avoir une photo de lui sur mon téléphone.

- ça va tu as lui a pas demandé une photo nu non plus détends-toi.

Derek soupira et sentit ses joues se colorer en chauffant.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- T'es bizarre.

- Non.

- Je sens que tu es bizarre frangin me fais pas croire le contraire. Je t'ai vu naître je te connais.

- ça va c'est juste que ça m'a troublé.

- Aaaah parce que j'ai parlé de photo nu?

- Arrêtes s'il te plait.

- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois sur le ventre non?

- Tu as vraiment aucun tabou?

- Mmmmh nan. Mais ça ne date pas d'hier.

- Oui tu faisais juste ta prude devant maman mais je me souviens que tu as toujours été comme ça.

'' J'ai pas pu faire mieux. Je suis pas génial en photo désolé''

Derek reçu une photo de Stiles. Juste son visage souriant et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Il est vraiment mignon. Ou sexy comme tu veux.

- Je te déteste Laura.

- Si je pouvais te laisser je sens que tu profiterais grandement de la situation pour te laisser aller à autre chose que d'envoyer des sms.

- Mais Laura! S'indigna Derek.

Laura partie dans un éclat de rire et Derek enfoui sa tête dans son coussin et la secouant vivement.

- Tu es irrécupérable vraiment.

- Au point ou j'en suis hein c'est pas si grave. Ça va pas me changer la vie puisque je suis morte.

Et Laura repartie dans un éclat de rire. Derek finit par rire lui aussi aux bêtises de sa sœur.

'' Merci pour la photo. Tu es très bien. Tu fais quoi ce week-end?''

'' Demain des courses avec Scott pour la soirée. Pleins de choses à acheter. Dimanche je pense que je glande peut être avec Scott on verra. Lundi je vais voir ma mère au cimetière avec mon père et le soir ben je te vois et mardi j'aide Scott à préparer la soirée et on se verra là. Et toi?''

'' Rien de particulier. Entrainement, marche à pieds, petit footing et rien à part ça.''

'' Tu ne t'ennuie jamais?''

'' Pas vraiment non. T'en fais pas pour moi''

'' Quand même je me suis longtemps demandé si tu t'ennuyais tout seul. Merci de parler avec moi. Après ce que je t'ai dis l'autre soir je pensais pas que tu voudrais me reparler.''

'' Stiles arrêtes avec ça. Je vais te laisser parce que j'ai faim. Si j'ai le temps je t'écris plus tard. Bisous''

'' Bisous Derek''

Derek se retourna sur le dos et se cala dans son lit et regarda la photo de Stiles. Oui en fait il le trouvait mignon, beau, adorable…

- J'entends ce que tu penses tu sais?

- Parfois j'oublie que tu es là.

- Je m'en suis aperçue. Tu vois tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi au final pour tenir une conversation normale avec lui. Il fallait juste un coup de pouce pour démarrer.

- J'admets que tu as raison. J'ai faim.

- Je peux pas en dire autant mais je sens que tu as faim. Alors ça mange quoi un loup mal léché comme toi?

- Un Sourwolf Laura.

- Hein?

- Je ne suis pas un loup mal léché je suis un sourwolf.

- Quelle différence?

- C'est Stiles qui m'a surnommé ainsi.

- Je comprends, ça change tout… Bon avant de tomber dans la guimauve et de mourir de faim avant d'avoir conclu vas manger.

Derek se leva gentiment, passa un pull à longues manches, son éternel blouson et sortit de chez lui en fermant à clé cette fois. Une fois dehors il se dirigea vers un garage et Laura exulta de voir la camaro.

- Oh yes ta chérie!

Derek s'assit à la place conducteur, démarra et partit dans le nuit.

Stiles sur son lit rêvassait. Derek lui avait écrit. Et pas juste 2 ou 3 mots mais de vraies phrases. Il lui y avait même demandé une photo que l'ado s'était appliqué à faire. Il souriait bêtement en regardant le plafond quand son père toqua à la porte.

- Stiles il y a Scott pour toi.

- Dis-lui de venir j'allais l'appeler de toute façon.

Stiles entendit des pas se croiser dans l'escalier et Scott entra en refermant la porte. Il se posa sur la chaise de bureau.

- Hey mec ça va?

- Super.

- Oooh ton sourire en dit long. Derek?

- Il m'a écrit. Une vraie conversation. J'ai plus de budget portable mais je m'en fiche. Il m'a même demandé une photo de moi.

- Ben ça vient bon entre vous. C'est cool.

- Hein? Oh tu sais tant que je l'aurai pas revu je considère que… en fait je suis pas sympa de dire qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu as raison c'est en bonne voix je crois. Ça me plait d'y aller doucement comme ça.

- Bon mec là tout de suite à part rêver à ton loup aigri tu fais quoi?

- Absolument rien pourquoi t'as une idée à proposer?

- Ouai carrément. Je pensais nous inviter à une petite fête chez Greenberg. Juste toi et moi. Délire de potes et si on se fait refuser à l'entrée on trouvera autre chose à faire. Alors?

Stiles hésita deux secondes puis se leva et détailla ses habits. Bon pas besoin de se changer ça ira comme ça.

- Je te suis mec!

Les deux garçons partirent dans l'escalier et sortirent dans la nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Bien entendu Scott et Stiles s'étaient fais jetés de la soirée de Greenberg et ils avaient donc du trouver un plan B. Pas de fête annoncée dans la coin. Pas envie de voir la meute c'est donc tout naturellement que les deux best se mirent d'accords pour un fast food à 23 heures. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking et Stiles la repéra de suite… une voiture noire, une camaro noire. Un seul homme à Beacon Hills possédait une telle voiture. Derek Hale.

- Scott tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs?

- Pourquoi?

- Y a la voiture de Derek.

- Ou ça?

- La camaro là au milieu du parking quasiment désert.

- Derek n'a plus sa camaro depuis longtemps.

- Je te dis que c'est la camaro de Derek. Ça peut être que sa voiture. Il y a que lui qui en a une.

- Derek n'est sûrement pas le seul propriétaire de camaro du monde.

- Non mais de Beacon Hills oui.

- Donc tu veux pas y aller alors?

- Non. Je veux pas voir Derek.

- Putain t'es pire qu'une gonzesse c'est pas possible. Au pire je vais moi, je commande et on va bouffer chez toi.

- Non je veux pas attendre dehors tout seul et si jamais il sort?

- Cache-toi.

- C'est ridicule il va sentir mon odeur et puis me cacher ca va j'ai plus 10 ans.

Scott se mit à rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer?

- Rien oublie ça tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Laisse-moi juger moi-même de mon envie de savoir ou non.

- Bon je te le dis… Derek a été devant le lycée tous les matins et tous les après-midis.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Mais parce qu'il t'aime bolet.

À ce moment Scott ouvrit les yeux en grand et recula de quelques pas. Derek était juste derrière Stiles, le premier cligna des yeux en regardant Scott et le deuxième se retourna pour tomber face au loup-garou qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Oh c'est pas vrai.

Il eut un air horrifié et reclua à hauteur de Scott et se mit à contempler le sol. Derek tourna lui aussi son regard vers le sol. Scott par réflexe le fit aussi puis se demanda pourquoi il avait suivi le mouvement. C'était juste un putain de sol en béton quoi. L'alpha laissa ses 2 amis devant le fast food. Il avait trop faim et pas le temps pour leur sérénade amoureuse.

- Salut Derek. L'ado releva la tête le premier.

(Mais parle-lui idiot) La voix de Laura se fit entendre dans la tête de Derek. Finalement le loup releva les yeux.

- Stiles!

- Je… j'étais avec Scott heu… je voulais partir j'ai vu ta voiture. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu as de nouveau ta camaro?

- Je l'ai toujours eu. Le 4x4 est juste mieux pour certains trucs. Je vais rentrer. J'ai des choses à faire.

(Han l'excuse bidon. Il est 23 heures 15 Derek. Invite-le chez toi bordel)

(Non mais tu es pas bien Laura ou quoi).

- Je vais aller rejoindre Scott. J'avais faim… visiblement toi aussi. On se voit… heu ouai là on se voit mais je veux dire on se revoit lundi. C'est mieux… là c'était pas prévu…

(Il parle toujours comme ça? Invite le bordel. Propose de les ramener les deux, dépose l'alpha mignon et glisse toi dans le lit de Stiles).

- Non mais tu es barge ou quoi? Grogna Derek à haute voix.

- Quoi?

- Heu… non c'était pas à toi que je parlais. Bref je vais y aller hein.

(Tu vas squatter son lit j'espère?)

(Ta gueule Laura mais vraiment.)

- Bonne nuit Stiles.

- Bonne nuit Derek.

Le loup se réfugia dans sa voiture en regardant Stiles toujours immobile sur le parking dans le reflet du rétroviseur. Il soupira.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Laura?

- Quoi? J'ai rien fais.

- Fais pas ton innocente. C'est quoi ton but? T'essaye de me mettre quoi dans la tête? Tu as pas l'impression que je suis déjà assez perdu comme ça sans en rajouter? Premièrement le jour ou je me glisse dans son lit c'est sans toi dans ma tête et deuxièmement il n'est pas majeur et c'est pas demain la veille donc j'attendrai l'accord de son père qui est le sheriff de la ville. C'est bien clair dans ta tête maintenant?

- Ok désolé.

Derek soupira et se calma.

- On va rentrer, manger et dormir et demain je vais passer voir Deucalion.

- Je me souviens bien de Deucalion. Je l'ai connu à une époque ou il ne faisait pas flipper. Il est toujours démon-loup?

- Je suppose oui. Je t'ai raconté cet après-midi quand on s'est battu contre sa meute de sanguinaires.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller le voir?

- J'aimerais savoir comment Braeden est morte.

- Pourquoi tu te préoccupe de cette fille?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de savoir c'est pas interdit que je sache.

- Et hop retour Derek mal léché.

- C'est de ta faute Laura je te signale.

- J'aime pas ce type.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas Deucalion surtout depuis que je me suis retrouvé avec une barre de fer en travers de mon corps pendant que ce… je trouve pas de mot, me touchait le visage en parlant de maman. Mais je veux juste savoir et je vais aussi passer à l'hôpital voir si la maman de Scott travaille et si je peux voir le corps de Braeden.

- Je ne te savais pas si attaché à tes coups d'un soir.

Derek grogna fortement et ses yeux brillèrent. En réponse Laura gronda encore plus fort et l'espace de quelques secondes les yeux de Derek passèrent au rouge. Le ton de Laura changea.

- Ne joue pas ce jeu-là avec moi Derek y a des grandes chances que tu perdes lamentablement!

Derek soupira et démarra pour rentrer chez lui.

Stiles n'avait pas bougé du parking. Si il n'avait pas les mêmes capacités lupines que les loups qu'il côtoyait il avait par contre l'habitude de leur grognement et avait donc entendu celui de Derek mais le plus bizarre fût le grondement lourd qui semblait avoir répondu juste après. Pas du tout le même. Pas le même timbre de voix et pas la même autorité non plus. Stiles en avait eu des frissons de crainte. Il essaya de se rappeler si Derek avait prit à manger pour deux mais il ne lui semblait pas. Ça cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps Scott arriva avec à manger pour nettement plus que 2 humains normaux et Stiles en fût ravi


	22. Chapter 22

- Tu n'es pas vraiment sympa avec moi. On serait partit très vite pour aller manger ailleurs je n'aurai pas vu Derek.

- C'est pas ma faute. Et puis votre petit jeu me gonfle. Sérieux en 1 an tu sais par quoi vous êtes passé?

- Hein?

- Au début vous vous détestiez mais pourtant étiez au courant de tas de choses l'un sur l'autre ensuite vous avez commencé à flirter…

- Héééé c'est pas vrai j'ai jamais flirté avec Derek.

- Ben mon vieux tu t'es pas vu! Bref ensuite y a eu les coups d'œil. Même moi je l'ai remarqué et on est d'accord les deux pour dire que je suis pas une flèche. Reconnais que tu as une obsession pour lui depuis qu'on l'a rencontré. C'est pas maintenant que vous êtes prêts les deux à enfin vous aimer sainement et normalement qu'il faut que vous jouiez au chat et à la souris. Saute-lui dessus merde et on en parle plus.

Stiles assit au milieu de sa chambre en resta bouche bée.

- Tu as dis quoi?

- Quand?

- Ta dernière phrase?

- Saute-lui dessus et on en parle plus!

- ça va pas non de dire des trucs pareils.

- Poh hé tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est pas ce que tu as envie de faire depuis que tu l'as rencontré.

- Je suis un tout petit plus romantique que ça quand même.

- C'est pas du romantisme votre truc. C'est de la bêtise. Vous vous tourner autour attendant que l'un ou l'autre fasse un geste et vous vous donnez des dates idiotes qui en plus change au gré de vos envies, espérant pouvoir tout contrôler. À mon avis je faisais moins pitié avec Allison. Et quand je dis saute-lui dessus je parle pas de sexe hein.

- Oh…

- T'as cru que je te disais de lui sauter dessus pour du sexe?

- Ben heu… ouai.

- Non. Je sais pas, saute lui dessus, embrasse-le. Dis-lui que tu le veux.

- ça me conviens déjà mieux. Tu ferrais quoi toi?

- Moi perso rien Derek c'est pas mon kiff mais à ta place lundi je ferrais quelque chose. Prenez une décision. Je sais pas moi tu veux quoi?

- Passer ma vie avec lui!

- Ouai… alors donne t'en les moyens, mec. Ça va pas se faire tout seul et si tu attends sur Derek tu es mal barré.

- T'as pas tort je pense.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et tendit son poing en l'air en criant:

- Stiles Stilinski aura Derek Hale dans sa vie je te le garantis.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment sur le sheriff qui jeta un regard blasé sur son fils.

- Il est 2 heures du matin là les garçons. Allez-vous coucher par pitié.

Et il repartit en soupirant. Stiles regarda Scott et pour être sympa avec le sheriff ils décidèrent de se coucher les deux à même le sol. Stiles donna un coussin et une couverture à son best et prit lui-même sur son lit son coussin et son duvet.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour mardi?

- Non.

- Des nuggets de poulet. Ou des boulettes peu importe. Avec une petite sauce mexicaine.

- Dis Stiles tu pense parfois à autre chose que manger et Derek?

- à la limite je peux combiner les 2. Manger avec Derek ou manger Derek.

- …

-…

-…

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire Scott.

- Ouai pour sûr je vais oublier ça. Bonne nuit Stiles.

- Bonne nuit Scotty.

Le sheriff revint dans la chambre 15 minutes plus tard et s'attendrit devant les 2 garçons endormis. Scott roulé en boule sous sa couverture et Stiles en étoile sur le dos à moitié découvert. Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là. Pourvus que leur amitié dure encore longtemps.

Le lendemain c'est Stiles qui se réveilla le premier. Rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Il s'étira en baillant et jeta un œil à son best roulé en boule dont la tête dépassait à peine de la couverture. Un jour cet idiot va s'étouffer en dormant. Il se lèva, passa aux toilettes et descendit à la cuisine. La vache il était déjà 9 heures 30. En même temps ils se sont endormis à passé 2 heures du matin. Il trouva un mot de son père sur la table.

'' Je suis partis travailler. On se voit ce soir pour le dîner. Je t'ai laissé de l'argent sur le meuble de l'entrée. Bonne journée. PS: Ne fais pas de bêtises j'ai une journée chargée.

Signé ton père''

Sans blague pense l'ado en lisant la signature. Il ouvrit le frigo et trouva un petit plateau avec du beurre, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et 2 grandes bouteilles de cacao. Et un mot. Le sheriff est devenu spécialiste dans l'art d'en placer partout.

''Pour mes 2 ados préférés. Y a du pain dans la huche.''

Stiles sourit.

- J'ai encore sommeil mec.

Stiles se retourna un Scott à moitié endormi.

- Quel alpha tu fais dis donc.

- Oooh un petit déjeuner pour nous. J'adore ton père.

Stiles posa le plateau sur la table et ouvrit la huche à pain. Il y trouva 3 croissants et un morceau de brioche, il prit le tout, posa son trésor sur le plateau et les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir au salon en allumant la télé.

- Laura t'es là?

- Evidement que je suis là ou veux-tu que je sois?

- Je demandais pour éviter de sursauter comme hier matin.

- Oui ben je suis toujours là. Tu es toujours fâché?

- T'en pense quoi?

- Oh j'ai l'impression que oui. Je vois pas bien ce que j'ai fait.

- Tais-toi j'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

- Pour que tu ne me fasse pas sursauter et adapter mon comportement au fait que tu vois tout ce que je vois.

- ça te perturbe ça.

- Oui. Je vis tout seul normalement quand je suis pas habité par ma sœur décédée. Je suis donc légèrement différent on va dire.

- Oui en gros tu évacue tes frustrations de la nuit sous la douche j'avais bien compris. C'est pas vraiment nouveau hein. J'ai vécu avec toi et je te rappelle que j'étais alpha. Ton alpha et je pouvais t'entendre du bout de la rue mon cher petit frère.

Derek ferma les yeux et serra les poings eN s'enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair.

- Tu me pousse à bout là.

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis là. Le problème vient très probablement de toi je te signale. Tu as qu'à te mettre sérieusement à chercher ou ça bloque chez toi et me faire sortir pour que je puisse me barrer de ta tête, de ton habitation pourrie et de ta vie!

Derek rouvrit les yeux et se précipita devant le miroir pour découvrir qu'ils étaient rouge vif.


	23. Chapter 23

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Laura?

- Mais j'en sais rien. C'est sûrement parce que je me suis énervée et c'est ma colère qui transperce dans tes yeux.

- Je tiens à garder mes yeux bleus. Je les ai assez regrettés.

- Et si tu redeviens un alpha?

- Non merci. Je veux mes yeux et ils ont intérêt à redevenir comme ils étaient. Je ne veux en aucune façon de ton pouvoir d'alpha. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ait pas perdu dans la mort?

- C'est peut être pas le mien finalement. C'est peut être le tien qui sommeil en toi.

- ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas le choix de le reprendre?

- Mais tu m'en pose des questions je suis pas maman moi je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- Que je sais pas.

- Non après.

- Que je ne suis pas maman.

- Et si… ça venait ni de toi ni de moi mais de maman parce que tu as utilisée sa façon d'être autoritaire envers moi puisqu'elle te l'a transmise.

- ça voudrait dire qu'en plus de moi dans ta tête il se pourrait qu'il y ait maman aussi mais différemment?

- C'est possible… Bon tu sais quoi je vais me doucher m'habiller et filer voir Deucalion. On repensera à tout ça plus tard.

Après le petit déjeuner Scott et Stiles prirent la jeep de Stiles pour se rendre au market. Ils étaient dans les rayons à hésité entre le fabuleux choix qu'offrait le magasin.

- Moi j'avais dis une sauce mexicaine et maintenant toi tu me propose barbecue et cocktail, du coup j'hésite.

- Misère Stiles décide-toi on ne va pas y passer la journée.

- C'est de ta faute. Moi j'avais mexicaine dans les mains.

- Et ben reprends ta mexicaine et on passe à un autre rayon parce que là ça va me casser les pieds je le sens et je risque de sortir les crocs et les yeux de tueur.

Stiles se figea quelques secondes et pesa le pour et le contre puis finis pas attraper sa sauce mexicaine et la jeta dans le panier de l'alpha.

- Merci bien. Bon viens maintenant avant que tu changes d'avis.

Scott entraina son ami dans le rayon chips et pop corn. Là le choix fut facile. Ils y passèrent du temps dans ce magasin. Mais au moins ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Presque…

- Des capotes Stiles!

- C'est pas vrai tu reviens là-dessus.

- Je préfère prévoir désolé. Je ne prends pas la responsabilité d'un bébé ni d'une maladie. Oh et en passant tu n'en auras pas besoin toi.

- Non je t'ai déjà dis.

- C'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- J'ai pas compris.

- Ben les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas attraper de maladies ni en transmette et comme tu peux pas tomber enceinte et Derek non plus tu vois le truc quoi.

- Oh…

Stiles mit quelques secondes à se remettre de l'info puis sourit bêtement, rougis et s'en alla vers les caisses. Scott le rattrapa. Ils payèrent leurs achats et sortirent du magasin charger la jeep. Stiles se remit au volant et ils partirent chez Scott pour mettre tout ça chez lui.

Derek était devant la porte de l'appartement de Deucalion pas vraiment rassuré et la voix de sa sœur n'aidait pas.

(Vraiment je le sens pas frérot. J'aime pas ce type, du tout)

(Ça va arrêtes. Je le fais pas par plaisir de le voir mais pour savoir ce qui c'est passé. Braeden est… était une incroyable mercenaire ayant survécue aux griffes de Deucalion et à des tas d'autres trucs alors je veux savoir comment elle est morte).

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Derek n'avait pas sonné.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider.

- Bonjour Deucalion.

- Tu veux entrer?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je venais juste pour demander comment Braeden est… morte.

- Je vois. Je savais qu'elle était avec toi c'est pour ça que je suis venu te l'annoncer.

- On n'était pas vraiment ensemble à vrai dire mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me poser la question de comment elle est morte.

- Viens entre et ferme la porte derrière toi.

(N'y vas pas Derek. C'est le démon-loup. Tu aurais dû venir avec ton alpha)

(Oh ça va tais-toi maintenant)

Derek entra, ferma la porte et suivi Deucalion dans un salon.

- Assieds-toi je t'en pris.

Derek s'assit toujours méfiant.

- Je vais te dire ce que je sais mais tu verras j'en sais relativement peu en fait. On m'a fait un rapport sur une affaire qu'elle poursuivait. Un nom de code. Le loup du désert.

- Oh… elle m'avait parlé de cette mission.

- Apparemment elle a été tuée par le loup… plutôt la louve du désert et je pense que tu devrais aller voir Peter ou sa fille pour plus d'infos sur le sujet.

- Je vois. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Scott et toi m'avez épargné ma vie je peux bien répondre à une question en contre-partit.

Derek leva la tête vers Deucalion et soudain son regard fut happé par autre chose derrière le démon-loup. Le lycan se leva et prit l'objet posé sur une commode. Il le scruta longuement et se tourna vers Deucalion qui s'était levé.

- Que fait une photo de ma mère chez toi?

- Ah…ça… j'aurais dû penser à l'enlever. Pourtant je t'ai sentis arriver mais j'ai oublié.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as une photo de ma mère?

(Ouai dis-nous pourquoi.)

- Ta mère à toujours été l'amour de ma vie Derek. Ce n'était pas réciproque mais j'ai conservée cette photo quand même.

- L'amour de ta vie et tu as failli tuer ses enfants?

- Je n'avais pas tous mes esprits. Tu sais ce que c'est la folie, la vraie? C'est encore plus puissant que ce que ton oncle à eu quand il a tué Laura.

Derek sentit des frissons à l'intérieur de lui.

- Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Derek partit de chez Deucalion. Une fois dans sa voiture Laura soupira.

- Bon ça s'est bien passé.

- Désolé pour le souvenir de ta mort.

- C'est rien. Le plus dingue c'est de savoir que Deucalion aimait maman. En même temps ça m'avait effleuré l'esprit quand je l'avais vu à la rencontre des meutes à la vieille distillerie. Il avait ce regard… qui ne peux pas mentir et maman le regardait aussi comme si elle savait et elle savait sûrement.

À ce moment les yeux de Derek redevinrent rouge pour quelques secondes mais il ne s'en aperçu pas et Laura non plus. Le loup démarra sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital.


	24. Chapter 24

- Mais héé là les garçons c'est quoi tout ça? Vous faites une soirée ou un camp de 15 jours?

Scott et Stiles, les bras chargés de cornets en papier remplis s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir et se tournèrent vers Mélissa, la maman de Scott, assise au salon. Ils firent le même sourire.

- Non juste une soirée maman.

- Vous avez invité tout le lycée?

- Juste la meute.

- Je vois. Je vous laisse gérer.

Les deux ados firent encore un sourire et montèrent déposer leurs achats dans la chambre de Scott. Ils firent le tri de ce qu'ils devaient descendre au frigo ou au congélateur et redescendirent pour ranger leur butin. Une fois tout ça finit ils se posèrent au salon avec Mélissa.

- Vous connaissez les règles les garçons. Personne dans ma chambre, ne rien casser. Pas de vomi, pas de filles enceintes.

- C'est noté maman.

- Comptez sur nous Mélissa.

- Vous serez combien?

- Heu Lydia, Kira, nous deux, Liam, Malia mais pas sûr, Derek et Parrish. Il y aura donc 2 adultes avec nous dont un membre de la police donc il risque pas d'y avoir de débordement. En plus Parrish, Kira, Liam, Malia, Derek et moi nous sommes insensibles à l'alcool.

- Bien ça devrait aller alors.

La mère de Scott leur adressa un grand sourire. Elle avait confiance en ces deux-là. Elle se retint de justesse de leur dire qu'elle avait vu Derek à l'hôpital en début de journée.

Mélissa avait été super sympa. Elle savait que Derek avait été là pour Braeden à sa dernière hospitalisation elle n'avait donc pas hésité à le conduire à la morgue pour voir le corps. Derek était resté stoïque. Un léger pincement au cœur quand même en voyant la jeune fille sans vie et un profond respect pour elle. Il ne resta pas longtemps et rentra ensuite directement chez lui.

- Tu rêve de ses bras oui mais tu ne sais pas comment l'aimer.  
>Tu as l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié.<br>Et tu es comme une île en plein océan, on dirait que ton cœur est trop grand.

Laura chantait ce morceau de chanson qu'elle avait un peu modifié. Elle répétait en boucle les paroles pendant que Derek mangeait du fromage assit dans son canapé.

- Laura stop ça fait 5 fois que tu chante la même chose j'ai saisi le message.

- Tu veux que je change de chanson?

- Je veux que tu arrête de chanter surtout.

- On pourrait chanter la chanson de maman. Tu sais celle que je fredonne tout le temps.

- Non Laura.

- T'es quand même compliqué.

Derek continua de manger en pensant à Braeden. Il revoyait la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassée. Elle qui lui avait apprit à manier les armes. Il se perdit dans les moments de sexe partagés avec elle quand une voix le coupa net.

- Tu es absolument dégoutant. J'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça.

- Désolé le fait que tu entendes mes pensées m'a échappé.

- Sinon on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Je sais pas toi mais moi je m'ennuie grave.

Derek soupira et se leva. Il but un grand verre d'eau et retira son pull pour faire des pompes. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit au maximum.

- On avance je trouve. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi un truc à mal fonctionné, pourquoi tes yeux sont devenus rouges un moment ni même comment je fais pourc quitter ton esprit.

Derek sentit une pointe de déception dans la voix de sa sœur et arrêta ses pompes pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre.

- J'ai pas le sentiment que je puisse faire quoi que soit sœurette. Je suis désolé.

- Pourtant il doit y avoir une solution. On va pas rester comme ça. Tu mets de la musique s'il te plait. C'est affreux ce silence comment tu fais?

- Je suis habitué.

Derek se leva et prit son portable. Il le déverrouilla et tomba sur la photo de Stiles qu'il avait mise en fond d'écran. Il sourit en regardant le visage rieur de l'ado.

- On voit que tu l'aime. Il te manque hein?

- Ouai il me manque.

Il se rassit pas terre et mit de la musique.

- C'est l'histoire d'une étoile et de lion…Marilyn, Marilyn… Chantonna Laura.

- En fait ta voix me rassure Laura.

- J'adore chanter. Tu as pas que du n'importe quoi là-dessus je connais beaucoup de choses. Alors pour Stiles tu vas tenir jusqu'à lundi?

- Il reste 2 jours donc je pense que oui mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller le voir.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que ça te torture?

- Je veux respecter sa demande c'est tout. J'ai pas à m'imposer.

- T'imposer non mais suggéré c'est pas interdit. Oh j'adore cette chanson mets plus fort frérot.

Derek monta le son et Laura se mit à chanter.

- Petit frère ne brûle pas les étapes un conseil reste sur tes gardes. Encaisse en silence quand la vie te met des claques il faut que tu contre-attaques.

Et Derek suivi:

- Petite sœur chaque jour mène ton combat un conseil anticipe les coups bas. Encaisse en silence si le passé te rattrape il faut que tu contre-attaques.

- N'attend pas qu'une personne parte pour lui déclarer ta flamme.

A la fin de la chanson Derek soupira.

- Combien de fois on l'a écouté celle-là?

- Des millions de fois et pourtant tu ne semble pas avoir compris les paroles.

- Si, si… ça reste une chanson Laura.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu l'aime?

- Je lui dirai lundi.

- Tu le ferras vraiment?

- Je sais pas.

- Tu veux pas le faire maintenant?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que là tout de suite tu en as envie et que je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une once de courage pour le faire.

- Tu es pénible Laura.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ce serait trop simple si je te poussais pas un peu. Aaahh tu vois que tu l'as la chanson de maman.

- J'ai jamais dis que je ne l'avais pas j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la chanter c'est tout.

Mais Laura chanta et Derek finit par la suivre. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson Derek sentit une chaleur monter en lui et ses yeux se rougirent. Il le remarqua mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de chanter doucement et puis tout à coup il entendit une troisième voix résonner dans le loft.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek arrêta de chanter et se leva les yeux écarquillés et regarda la personne devant lui.

- Maman?

La femme planta son regard vers le loup, sourit et ce dernier cru s'évanouir.

- Comment tu…

- Je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer si tu veux bien. Ton esprit torturé à appelé ta sœur et l'esprit de ta sœur ne pouvant rien faire à finit par m'appeler mais ta sœur était coincée et moi j'étais encore plus coincée qu'elle.

- Les yeux rouges c'était vraiment toi alors?

- Oui Derek. C'était mon moyen d'apparaître

- Ou est Laura?

- Je suis toujours là Derek.

Le loup soupira soulagé.

- Tu as eu peur que je sois partie?

- J'avoue oui sur le coup je me suis dis merde elle est ou?

Derek s'approcha de sa mère et voulu la toucher mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

- Pourquoi tu es là?

- Peut être parce que ta sœur et toi avez besoin de moi pour vous en sortir.

Derek ferma les yeux et des larmes en coulèrent. Il savait que ce n'était pas que les siennes.

- Vous me manquez toutes les deux tellement. Je me demande ce qui me fait tenir depuis tout ce temps.

- Ta sœur en premier t'a fait tenir jusqu'à l'année passée et depuis sûrement que quelqu'un ou quelque chose à prit le relais.

- Je ne connais personne qui soit constant autour de moi depuis la mort de Laura.

- Moi si je sais qui est constant dans ta vie depuis ce moment-là. Affirma Laura d'un ton autoritaire mains bienveillant.

Derek rouvrit les yeux.

- Stiles! Il est le seul à avoir été constant, le seul à me tenir vivant, le seul à me garder humain. Depuis ta mort Laura je n'ai vu que lui. Il a toujours été là et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Tu lui as déjà dis tout ça? Tu lui as seulement une seule fois dis merci ?

- Non maman jamais pourtant il le mérite. Il n'a jamais rien fait dans son propre intérêt et ne m'a jamais demandé de compte.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

Derek ramassa son portable et composa le numéro de Stiles qui répondit au bout de 3 sonneries.

- Derek un problème?

- Non. Je… j'avais juste besoin de t'entendre et je… j'aimerais te dire merci Stiles.

- De… pourquoi?

- Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi cette année. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te remercier. Tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as aimé aussi sans jamais rien me demander en retour, sans jamais te plaindre ou à peine pour la forme. Depuis le mort de Laura c'est toi Stiles qui me fait tenir. C'est toi qui as fais que je ne tombe pas dans la folie après la disparition de ma sœur. Toi qui m'as gardé humain. Tu es mon ancrage Stiles.

- Derek…

- Je suis désolé Stiles j'avais juste besoin de te le dire. On se voit lundi?

- Oui on se voit lundi.

Stiles raccrocha le premier et Derek soupira en raccrochant lui aussi. Il regarda sa mère qui lui souriait.

- Je ne vais pas rester Derek. Sur ce coup tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Maman… Lança Derek

- Maman…Répéta Laura

Et Talia disparue comme elle était arrivée.

- Tu as changé d'ancrage et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte Derek. Tu te croyais toujours sous le contrôle de ta colère mais ce n'était pas vrai depuis longtemps. Tu pensais toujours que maman était ton ancrage.

- Je le pensais oui. Que son souvenir était mon ancrage mais j'ai pas réalisé que ce n'était plus à elle que je pensais quand j'avais besoin de garder le contrôle. C'était et c'est toujours à Stiles.

- On a déjà fait un bon pas en avant mais je suis toujours là. Maman pourra revenir tu sais que tu sauras comment et quand utiliser ton pouvoir elle reviendra au besoin. Tu n'es pas un alpha Derek mais tu es un loup puissant, au même niveau que moi ou maman et je suis persuadée que tu seras un jour encore plus puissant que maman si enfin tu te laisse aller à vivre. Que tu accepte le bonheur avec son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Tu dois vivre Derek. Franchement c'est quoi ta vie? Regarde ou tu vis, regarde ce que tu manges et ce que tu fais de tes journées quand tu n'as personne à combattre ou à protéger.

- Je sais tout ça Laura mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai peur… peur de refaire les erreurs du passé, peur de me faire avoir, peur de…

- Si tu continu de fermer les yeux tu vas continuer à foncer droit dans le mur et refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore en t'entourant des mauvaise personne. Si tu n'avais pas rencontré Scott et Stiles ou serais-tu aujourd'hui?

- Mort sans doute.

- Et sans Stiles?

- Sûrement aussi fou que Peter.

- Ne le laisse pas attendre parce que tu sais qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. Il ne mérite pas ça et entre nous toi non plus. Si maman et moi on est arrivées à toi c'est pour te faire voir et comprendre des choses. Rien n'arrive par hasard Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose?

- Rien jusqu'à lundi. Vous avez placé ce jour-là gardez-le. J'aimerais te dire que je serai partie avant mais je n'en sais rien. Mais même avec moi tu y arriveras. Il t'aime avec tout ce qu'il a vu de toi et tu l'aime avec tout ce que tu as vu de lui. Même après le nogitsune, même après tout ce que vous avez vécu. Ne lâche pas maintenant en te cachant derrière ta peur.

- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas changée après l'incendie?

- Je me suis raccrochée à autre choses qu'au passé. À toi en premier parce que tu étais là et que tu étais un ado perdu et ensuite j'ai menée une vie, ma vie. Je ne me suis pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse, je me suis pas empêchée de voir du monde, je suis allée chaque jour travailler. Vivre était mon ancrage Derek. L'envie de vivre et d'être heureuse m'a tenue en vie. Si Stiles est ta raison de vivre depuis un an il le sera encore longtemps mais de loin ca ne sert à rien surtout si tu l'aime.

- Tu sais quoi Laura, je t'aime.

- Je sais petit frère, moi aussi et pour toujours.


	26. Chapter 26

**Et le voilà le fameux lundi tant attendu... j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci pour vos follows, vos placenments en favoris et vos reviews que j'adore lire...**

* * *

><p>Le lundi était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu. Le dimanche avait été calme et pour Stiles et pour Derek. Ils étaient restés chacun chez soi. Stiles avait imprimé et plastifié une photo pour sa maman. Derek avait prit le temps de remplir son frigo et s'était amusé à changer un peu les meubles de place dans son loft mais surtout il avait accroché un tableau au dessus de son lit. Une ancienne photo de sa mère, Laura, lui et Cora devant le manoir Hale au sommet de sa beauté. Il était content de lui. Il avait en effet décidé de ne plus s'accrocher au passé et d'avancer. Ça n'allait pas être facile il le savait mais il aurait certainement Stiles à ses côtés. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour qu'il se dévoile enfin.<p>

Et c'était lundi et il était 19 heures et Derek finissait de se préparer avec l'aide de sa sœur qui n'était toujours pas partie.

- Tu es beau!

- Merci.

- Un peu de couleur ça te fait pas de mal et ce bleu clair fait ressortir tes beaux yeux verts. Tout va bien se passer ne stresse pas comme ça. Je vais me faire discrète promis. Bon on est prêt?

Derek se regarda un dernier coup dans le miroir, haussa les épaules, prit ses clé et son portable, enfila son blouson et sortit. Il monta dans sa camaro parquée devant l'immeuble et fila chez Stiles.

L'ado finissait de se préparer quand il entendit sonner. Il prit une grande respiration et descendit ouvrir la porte. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit Derek encore plus beau que d'habitude (si, si c'était possible).

- Salut Derek, heu…entre.

- Salut Stiles.

L'ado laissa entrer le loup et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

- Heu tu veux aller dans ma chambre?

(Vraiment il est adorable).

Derek ne montra aucune réaction en entendant la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête. Il hocha la tête pour dire oui à Stiles et le suivi dans l'escalier. Une fois dans la chambre les deux hommes s'assirent sur le lit. Stiles porta son attention sur son réveil tandis que Derek regardait ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

(Vas-y parle-lui avant que vous vous endormiez d'ennuie)

- Tu vas bien?

L'ado tourna la tête et regarda Derek.

- ça va ouai. Et toi?

- Aussi ça va bien. Tu es allé au cimetière alors?

- Oui. Ça faisait longtemps. J'ai déposé une photo de moi sur la tombe de ma maman.

- Je devrai aussi aller voir la mienne mais j'en ai pas le courage.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un je peux t'accompagner.

Derek quitta enfin ses mains des yeux et posa son regard sur le jeune. Qu'il était beau ce soir. Le loup eut un petit sourire en entendant sa sœur rire doucement.

- C'était sérieux hein.

- Merci. Pourquoi pas. Peut être qu'avec toi j'aurais plus de courage.

- Sinon heu…avant hier tu m'as dis que j'étais ton ancrage… pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est vrai Stiles. J'ai eu quelques événement ces derniers jours qui m'on aidés à me rendre compte de certaines chose. J'avais besoin de te le dire à ce moment-là pour me libérer de quelque chose. J'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi.

- Moi non plus pas toujours. Surtout au début.

- Tu m'agaçais.

- Je sais et je faisais peut être un peu exprès parce que comme ca tu me portais de l'attention.

- Si je n'avais pas eu envie de tout ça je ne serai pas revenu vers toi à chaque fois.

- Tu le faisais un peu exprès comme moi?

- Sûrement oui. Stiles… tu es vraiment amoureux de moi?

- Je ne te l'aurais pas dis si ce n'était pas vrai.

(Dis-lui que tu l'aime abruti ou embrasse-le merde)

- Stiles… heu tu…tu veux qu'on aille un peu marcher?

(C'est quoi encore cette idée?)

(T'occupe)

- Ben pourquoi pas. Tu me laisse le temps de passer un sweat et on y va.

L'ado se leva de son lit et Derek le suivit du regard. Il ouvrit son armoire et passa un sweat rouge à capuche qui avait l'air bien chaud et se retourna vers le lycan en souriant.

- On y va?

Ils sortirent dans la fraicheur du début de nuit. Derek les mains dans les poches de son jeans noir et Stiles les mains dans les poches de son sweat.

- Stiles pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi?

- Oh… je sais pas vraiment. J'aime bien la personne que tu es. Et puis tu es beau et… tu es quelqu'un de bien Derek même si tu ne le montres pas. Tu es un homme gentil qui a vécu beaucoup de choses qui t'ont brisé et derrière tout ça il y a un Derek sensible, attentionné et peut être même un brin romantique. J'aime ton côté un peu bestial, j'aime ton côté lunatique et ton côté sourwolf. J'aime tes sourires même si ils sont supers rares ça les rends exceptionnels à chaque fois.

- Je vois… merci.

Le loup s'arrêta.

- Tu as froid?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu trembles?

- C'est…ce que je t'ai dis qui me fait trembler.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- C'est cette pureté que tu dégage qui m'a fait craquer Stiles. Cette innocence, cette douceur, cet odeur de sucre que tu transporte partout. Ton cœur qui bat frénétiquement, tes paroles parfois décousues et ta loyauté.

Le loup se tut et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune pour respirer son odeur. Stiles n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre la magie de l'instant. Il osa toutefois chuchoter:

- Derek…

- Je pensais pouvoir sortir les mots Stiles mais… je… je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave si tu le dis pas. Tu m'aime?

- Oui.

- Tu…es amoureux?

- Oui Stiles mais j'aurais aimé te le dire.

- C'est pas grave tu sais. Si je le sais c'est déjà énorme. Tu le diras surement un jour quand tu pourras.

Derek lâcha Stiles et se recula d'un pas pour planter son regard bleu électrique dans les jolis yeux de miel. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'ado et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui frémit des pieds à la tête. Un frisson parcouru le dos du loup.

- Est-ce que… on est ensemble? Demanda timidement le lycan.

- Ben je suppose que si on veut les deux heu…oui.

Derek sourit et prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne pour rebrousser chemin. Le loup entendait la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête qui poussait des cris de joie et chantait des chansons d'amour. Ils rentrèrent chez Stiles et se posèrent devant la télé. Stiles parla beaucoup et Derek l'écouta beaucoup. Après minuit Derek partit et rentra chez lui, non sans un dernier baiser au jeune homme. De toute façon ils se revoyaient le lendemain pour la soirée de Scott.

Stiles passa la nuit sur un nuage. Derek l'aimait, Derek l'avait embrassé. Il sortait avec Derek. Il envoya un message à Scott.

'' Tu avais raison Scotty. Derek et moi on sort ensemble''

Il reçu une réponse:

'' Je ne suis absolument pas surpris. À demain''.


	27. Chapter 27

Derek était retourné dans son loft et s'était directement couché dans son lit. Les jambes croisés et les bras derrière la tête.

- ça te rend heureux?

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été avant.

- C'est dommage j'adorerai vous regarder depuis l'extérieur. J'ai senti tes frissons c'était impressionnant. Dommage que tu n'ais pas réussi à lui dire que tu l'aime mais il a compris c'est l'essentiel et tu as même pas eu besoin de moi. Je te félicite.

- Merci.

- ça fait 15 fois que tu soupire d'aise depuis que tu es rentré.

- Je l'ai embrassé…

- Oui c'était mignon mais bon chaste mais mignon.

- Laura…

- Par contre je suis toujours là. Je dois sûrement encore avoir des choses à faire.

- Sûrement.

- C'est pas la soirée ou tu as envie de parler hein? Tu m'écoute pas vraiment?

- J'avoue avoir la tête ailleurs.

- Ton bonheur me fait plaisir, tâches de tout faire pour le garder.

- T'en fais pas pour ça. On se revoit demain.

- Oui à la soirée de Scott.

- Non je disais toi et moi Laura on se revoit, ou reparle demain comme tu préfère. Il faut que je dorme…trop d'émotions.

- Je suis désolé de squatter ta tête et de te privé de certaines choses.

- C'est pas grave j'apprends à faire autrement et à changer mes habitudes. Bonne nuit Laura.

- Bonne nuit Derek.

Dans son lit Stiles se tournait dans tous les sens. Trop fébrile pour dormir. Derek l'aimait. Il l'avait embrassé. Ça avait été tellement doux, tellement fabuleux, tellement grisant. Un contact à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et sur ses lèvres. Il sortait avec Derek Hale et rien d'autre ne comptait désormais. L'homme qu'il aimait depuis 1 an, l'homme dont il rêvait depuis 1 an…un seul regret l'habitait, que tout ça ne se soit pas fait plus tôt. Mais ça n'aurait sûrement pas été pareil. Pas aussi beau, pas aussi exceptionnel. Le temps leur avait donné l'envie, le besoin d'être ensemble et de s'aimer. Et maintenant Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ce simple baiser tout chaste que le loup lui avait fait. 2 baisers en fait mais le deuxième avait été plus furtif. Plus comme un frôlement qu'un baiser. Un frôlement délicieux, un frôlement enivrant, entêtant mais trop rapide, bien trop rapide. L'ado avait désormais envie de savoir le gout qu'il y avait derrière les lèvres du lycan. S'introduire dans la cavité humide et jouer avec la langue de l'autre. Savoir comment Derek embrasse réellement. Savoir si c'est encore plus chaud, encore plus doux et que ça lui fasse tourner la tête comme il l'a tant rêvé. L'ado finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

Il se fit réveiller le lendemain par son père.

- Hey Stiles.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh aaalut papa. Dit-il dans un bâillement

- Alors ta soirée?

- Tu viens me réveiller juste pour ça?

- Nooon voyons. Je voulais te voir avant que j'aille me coucher et que tu partes chez Scott et accessoirement demander comment c'est passé ta soirée?

- Ma soirée…

Stiles laissa un blanc et eu un sourire que son père qualifia de niais…

- C'était coooool.

- Bien. Je dois m'attendre à ce que Derek vienne à la maison régulièrement?

- Ouai!

- Je vois. Tu as perdu ta langue?

- Hein?

Le sheriff sourit devant son fils transit d'amour.

- Non rien. Bon je vais me coucher. Tu connais le truc hein pas de bêtises et le bla bla habituel. On se voit demain dans un état convenable.

- ça marche. Bonne… nuit/journée comme tu le sens. À Demain je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime fils. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis.

Stiles s'étira et retira son duvet de sur lui. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour voir l'heure puis prit son portable. Il tapa un message pour Scott.

'' Dans une heure je suis chez toi''

Il reposa son portable et partit se doucher. Il chantonna sous l'eau tiède, une fois sortit de la baignoire il rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller et prépara ses affaires pour la soirée et la nuit chez Scott.

Derek se réveilla dans son lit et son premier réflexe fût d'appeler sa sœur qui répondit présente.

- Toi tu as bien dormis ça se sent au ton de ta voix.

- Disons que j'avais moins de soucis en tête que d'habitude.

- L'amour fait des miracles et encore tu as pas tout vu frérot.

- Tu étais amoureuse de… comment c'était son prénom déjà?

- Ryan.

- Oui voilà Ryan.

- Je l'aimais Derek mais pas comme tu aime Stiles. Pas d'un amour aussi pur et passionnel mais j'aurais pu faire ma vie avec. J'aurais voulu. J'aurais dû si je n'étais pas revenue à Beacon Hills bêtement sur un coup de tête. De toute façon la question ne se pose plus maintenant.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

- C'est pas ça… quelque part il me piquait ma grande sœur. La seule famille qui me restait. J'avais peur que tu partes en me laissant.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé petit frère. J'ai toujours été là et je t'avais promis de toujours l'être. Je ne suis pas revenue à Beacon Hills pour te laisser j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis venue car j'ai cru… que notre famille pourrait se reconstruire avec notre oncle et… j'ai fais une erreur. J'ai pas réfléchie. Je suis venu pour toi parce que tu avais besoin de notre famille. Et je me suis dit si il existe une minime chance pour reconstruire un peu tout ça je devais la saisir. Je suis désolé Derek.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'être partie. Je savais que tu allais revenir si tu le pouvais et tu n'as juste pas pu.

- Ne pensons plus à tout ça Derek. Vas de l'avant. Entraine Stiles avec toi et faites juste en sortes d'être heureux ensemble ou pas d'ailleurs. L'amour ce n'est jamais totalement garanti.

- Ces quelques jours avec toi m'ont fait beaucoup de bien je peux sincèrement te remercier. Tu es une sœur formidable, tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs même si je ne te l'ai jamais dis. Même si parfois je ne suis pas toujours très sympa avec toi. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette chance de pouvoir te reparler, de nouveau t'entendre. Un cadeau tombé dont ne sait ou mais qui m'a vraiment aidé.

- Tu vois même dans ma mort tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci Laura.

- Merci à toi Derek.

Le loup fut parcouru d'un frisson intense et tomba au sol. Il se releva quelques minutes après en haletant.

- Laura!... Laura?


	28. Chapter 28

**J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitra-là... désolé.. j'avais peur que ça donne du charabia incompréhensible... pour ceux qui suivent cette fic vous remarquerez qu'elle a changée de titre et de résumé...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Derek appelait Laura mais il n'entendit rien au début et puis il finit par entendre une voix derrière lui et se retourna pour tomber sur sa sœur toute entière. Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent quelques instants et Laura se mit à plaisanter.<p>

- Ben alors quoi, tu as vu un fantôme?

- Laura, tu es…

- Je crois que je suis comme maman était l'autre jour. Essaye de me toucher pour voir.

Derek s'approcha doucement mais ne rencontra que du vide quand il tendit la main.

- C'est pas banal!

- Je suis libre… mais toujours là par contre. Il y a sûrement encore quelque chose que je dois régler. Tu crois que d'autres gens me voient.

- On va sortir faire quelques pas et on va vite se rendre compte.

Laura suivit son frère dans l'escalier, très vite ils se retrouvèrent dehors et marchèrent côte à côte dans la rue, au bout de 10 minutes ils croisèrent un vieil homme qui marchait en contre sens. Il ne s'arrêta pas, dit bonjour à Derek et Laura le traversa comme de rien.

- Bon ben au moins on est fixé. Viens on rentre.

Ils revinrent au loft.

- Donc comme à dit oncle Peter tu es normalement le seul à m'entendre et à me voir par contre tu dois me parler à haute voix ou tu pense que tu peux communiquer autrement?

- Je peux grogner si tu veux.

- Je sais que tu es le spécialiste pour ça mais je pensais plutôt tenter par la pensée. Essaye de penser à quelque chose.

(Je vais mettre quoi ce soir?)

- Ton jeans noir et un pull blanc. Hééé ça marche.

- Bon déjà ça c'est bien parce que je me vois mal parler tout seul comme un imbécile si on est dans le monde.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant?

- Toi je ne sais pas mais moi je vais aller me doucher.

Derek partit à la salle de bain et entendit sa sœur lui crier.

- C'est bon cette fois tu peux profiter de faire tout ce que tu veux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

- Tu crois que je peux passer entre les murs?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

- Je vais essayer.

Derek se concentra sur le silence pour savoir ce que sa sœur trafiquait puis il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'un: '' Aïe merde alors!''. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est ça marre toi idiot. Je vais aller me promener. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu pense sous ta douche. Je reviens dans 20 minutes si tu as pas fini tant pis pour toi.

Derek grogna puis soupira en entendant la porte du loft se fermer. Peut être que Laura aurait dû rester dans sa tête finalement. Il alluma les 2 valves et l'eau se déversa en gouttelettes sur lui. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche convenablement et longuement. Ça lui avait manqué ces moments de relaxation intense ou il se sentait juste bien, calme et qu'il libérait son esprit pour un moment. Il en grognerait presque de plaisir. Depuis longtemps ça a toujours été son moment à lui tout seul. Il a détesté devoir le partager avec sa sœur même si il adore cette dernière. Il se frotta la nuque avec ses doigts et roula la tête de droite à gauche pour détendre ses muscles un par un. Sa main gauche passa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement évaluant la longueur. Oui il faudra qu'il les coupe bientôt. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et attrapa le shampoing. Il en mit dans sa main et massa sa tête avec ses 2 mains. Puis revint sous les gouttelettes en refermant les yeux. Il pensa à la soirée de Scott. L'alpha ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de venir ou pas. Il avait dit: on est vivants, on doit le fêter c'est un ordre et finalement c'était bien qu'il ait forcé. Et puis de toute façon maintenant il était avec Stiles. Cet ado hyperactif qu'il aimait. Oui maintenant Derek se l'avouait et il aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Ça lui aurait évité bien des prises de tête, bien des moments de doutes et de colère. Il se dit pour lui-même que Kate lui avait bien abimé le cœur et la tête. Il avait eu vraiment de la chance d'avoir sa sœur après et encore de la chance d'avoir Stiles dans sa vie depuis un an. Il y devait sa santé mentale et son humanité malgré tout. Depuis quand avait commencé son attrait pour le jeune Stilinski? Sans aucun doute depuis le début. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui. D'abord et uniquement parce qu'il avait entendu le ''gosse'' prononcer son nom alors que lui ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux abrutis venus empiéter sur son terrain. Et il avait rapidement cherché à savoir. Avait suivi les 2 jeunes au lycée, chez eux, enfaite partout. Il en avait appris des choses sur ces deux idiots. Surtout que Stiles était un garçon fidèle en amour comme en amitié, loyal, serviable mais fatiguant. Trop fatiguant pour le loup et ses changements d'humeur régis par la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Il avait laissé vite tomber d'en savoir plus mais quoi qu'il fasse son chemin croisait toujours celui de l'ado casse-pieds. Ça l'avait énervé et il l'avait détesté. Fortement. De tout son être parce que ce gamin le faisait sourire et ça à ce moment-là il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sourire alors qu'il n'avait plus de famille, sourire alors qu'il s'était fait avoir par Kate. Sourire alors que tout son monde s'était écroulé après la mort de Laura. Ça lui était impossible et pourtant sans le vouloir il souriait de plus en plus et toujours à cause de Stiles. Et puis non-content de lui avoir arraché des sourires il avait fallu que l'ado s'immisce dans ses pensées. En premier à cause de son statut d'humain sans pouvoirs, enfin sans pouvoirs pour les batailles. Parce que Stiles en avait du pouvoir. Et ça les ennemis l'avaient vite compris. Du pouvoir sur la meute. Car si Stiles souffrait, c'est Scott qui souffrait aussi, si Stiles avait peur, c'est la meute qui avait peur pour lui…bref. Et puis était arrivé le Nogitsune avec son lot d'horreurs et de souffrances. Et Derek avait eu peur, très peur. Trop peur pour cet ado impossible à suivre. Trop peur de le voir disparaitre parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas mais n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et puis Il y avait eu Malia et puis il y avait eu Braeden et il avait enfoui tout ça histoire de revenir ''à la normale''…

Et il y avait eu la révélation de l'ado la semaine passée qui avait radicalement changé sa vie. Avait retourné sa tête, son cœur et même son âme. Laura et sa mère n'étaient pas venues pour rien il le savait bien. Son être tout entier les avait appelés car son inconscient savait que lui tout seul n'arriverait à rien face au blindage que Derek s'était forgé.

- Tu es mort ou pas?

Derek ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Laura était revenue et connaissant sa sœur elle avait fait bien plus que 20 minutes dehors. Il se dépêcha de finir sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette nouée sur les hanches.


	29. Chapter 29

- Alors cette douche? Demanda malicieusement Laura assise sur le canapé du loft le dos tourné à son frère en train de s'habiller.

Le loup savait ou sa sœur voulait en venir et il décida de jouer le jeu.

- Intense très intense.

- Oh… Des pensées sur Stiles?

- Que des pensées pour Stiles oui.

- Bien au moins tu as pu te faire plaisir.

Derek eut un sourire et vint se pencher vers sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu as pas idée comme ça fait du bien de se vider…

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond l'air choqué.

- L'esprit! Et Derek éclata d'un rire franc

- Raaah sale petit louveteau…

- Franchement tu croyais quoi? J'ai plus 18 ans hein.

- Bon je reconnais que tu m'as bien eu. Ça fait quoi Derek, 10 ans bientôt que je ne t'ai plus entendu rire comme ça. Depuis…

Derek hocha la tête. Laura le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es super bien comme ça. Il va être fou de toi… enfin il l'est déjà mais là encore plus. Je peux venir aussi à cette soirée?

- On va faire un test en arrivant avec Scott. Si il ne te voit pas oui tu peux venir.

- Super. J'ai envie de te voir embrasser Stiles. Ça doit être tellement mignon.

- Laura pitié…

Le loup et sa sœur s'assirent dans la camaro et Derek démarra direction chez l'alpha.

- Tu as pas l'air hyper joyeux.

- C'est pas mon genre les soirées.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Essaye de sourire un peu.

- ça va Laura ne commence pas à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu l'étais pas déjà? Autant pour moi j'ai cru.

Le loup soupira et décida d'ignorer.

- Au fait Laura de quelle couleur sont tes yeux?

- Bruns peut être comme ils ont toujours été.

- Non tes yeux surnaturels.

- Oh… je me suis posé la question pendant ma balade et j'ai regardé, ils sont jaunes. Quand tu as pas envie de rire y a rien à faire pour te dérider.

- J'ai compris des choses mais je suis toujours le même, faut pas se leurrer.

- Bon je suppose que si Stiles est tombé amoureux de toi et de ton caractère tu vas pas faire l'effort de changer.

- Gentiment peut être. Enfin je pourrai tenter.

Derek arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Scott et en descendit en laissa la porte ouverte quelques instants, le temps de prendre son sac dans le coffre mais surtout de laisser sortir sa sœur sans que ça fasse suspect. Derek inspira et alla sonner chez Scott qui vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Il le fit entrer mais ne vit pas Laura derrière son frère.

(C'est bon tu peux rester)

Laura jubilait et regarda partout, parcourra les pièces de la maison les unes après les autres, puis revint vers son frère.

(Quoi?)

(Il ne devrait pas être là ton Stiles?)

(Il finit de se préparer m'a dit Scott)

(C'est dommage d'être à une soirée en tant que fantôme. Je peux pas manger, pas parler sauf à toi. Mais bon je suis contente de rencontrer la meute dont tu fais partie.)

Laura partie à la cuisine pour espionner un peu le true-alpha. On a pas la chance d'en rencontrer un tous les jours. Derek ne comprenait pas cette fascination qu'avait sa sœur pour le gosse McCall mais peut importe lui-même avait bien une fascination pour Stiles alors bon il ne s'étonnait de plus rien. Il se retourna en entendant un pas connu descendre l'escalier.

Stiles arriva dans le salon et s'arrêta net. Ses joues se colorèrent et il salua timidement Derek.

- Hello.

- Salut Stiles.

- Tu… tu es venu c'est chouette.

- J'avais pas trop le choix et puis tu es là alors j'ai pas hésité.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de Derek et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Lentement Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ado et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ''désormais'' petit ami.

- Oh beurk il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de choses. Scott était debout devant eux et voulait poser un plat sur la table. Stiles et Derek se lâchèrent et reculèrent chacun de quelques pas.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Scotty?

- Non ça va. Par contre tu peux aller ouvrir ça va sonner.

Stiles se précipita hors du salon en 3 bonds qui firent sourire Derek.

- Hey Derek tu viens avec moi à la cuisine?

Le bêta suivi l'alpha et rencontra le regard de sa sœur en pénétrant dans la pièce. Scott lui mit un plateau dans les mains.

- Une seule chose Derek. Stiles il t'aime. Pour de vrai, c'est loin d'être un jeu pour lui je peux te le garantir. T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Sinon tu vas avoir affaire à ma colère. Bien ça c'est réglé. Maintenant, ça va mieux ton truc avec ta sœur?

- J'ai plus ou moins régler le problème. Et pour Stiles c'est pas non plus un jeu pour moi.

- Parfait que des bonnes nouvelles… encore une chose…essaye de t'amuser ou au moins d'avoir l'air de t'amuser.

(Waouh autoritaire l'alpha. Je suis de son avis aussi) Lança Laura assise sur un chaise.

Derek sourit légèrement et partit mettre le plateau sur la table et saluer Lydia et Parrish qui venaient d'arriver. La blonde vénitienne claqua la bise à tout le monde et Parrish serra les mains des garçons. Pas de répit, quelqu'un sonna directement après et Stiles ouvrit la porte sur Kira et Liam. Ils étaient au complet. Non pas tout à fait. Stiles demanda quand même:

- Et Malia?

Tous le regardèrent l'air étonné.

- Quoi? C'est pas parce que je suis plus avec qu'elle ne fait plus partie de la meute si?

- Elle a dit qu'elle passerait peut être. Le rassura Scott.

Stiles revint au salon. Derek discutait avec Parrish. Lydia racontait sa vie à Liam que ça semblait grandement intéresser vu la tête qu'il faisait et Scott embrassait Kira à pleine bouche. Stiles partit à la cuisine. En arrivant dans la pièce il lança un joyeux:

- Bonjour, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu avant!

Laura se raidit assise sur sa chaise.

(Derek ramène-toi on a un souci)


	30. Chapter 30

Derek entra dans la cuisine au moment ou Stiles se dirigeait vers Laura qui restait immobile.

- Vous ressemblez un peu à quelqu'un mais je n'arri…

- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux pas venir boire un verre avec nous?

Stiles se retourna vers Derek.

(Barre-toi Laura vite)

Le plus discrètement possible Laura se leva et sortit de la maison par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je disais juste bonjour à cette femme qui…

Stiles stoppa sa phrase cherchant des yeux la jeune femme qu'il avait vu juste avant.

- Elle était là sur la chaise.

- Qui?

- Une jeune femme, genre 30 ans. Cheveux bruns.

- Il n'y a personne Stiles. Et je n'ai vu personne en arrivant.

- Je vais aller demander à Scott.

Stiles partit de la pièce et Derek se précipita vers la fenêtre.

(Laura t'es par là?)

(Ouai. Comment il a pu me voir? Ton alpha ne peut pas lui. Tu es sûr qu'il est humain?)

(Tout à fait sûr oui)

(Tu as pas couché avec lui pourtant. Tu ne l'as jamais mordu… alors quoi, comment?)

(Je ne sais pas)

Derek se retourna d'un coup sec en sentant arriver Stiles et Scott. Il s'écarta loin de la fenêtre d'un bond.

- Mais je te jure Scott elle était là, dans ta cuisine. Brune, des longs cheveux droits. Plutôt jolie.

(Oh il est charmant ce jeune homme)

(La ferme Laura)

- Ben j'ai invité personne d'autre que la meute. Tu as du rêver.

- Je te jure que non. Je l'ai même salué et elle a levée les yeux vers moi. Je ne suis pas fou.

- Un effet de lumière peut être.

- Tu as déjà vu un effet de lumière qui lève les yeux toi? D'ailleurs elle m'a fait penser à quelqu'un mais j'ai du mal à savoir à qui.

(Si elle fait le rapprochement avec Cora on est mal barré frérot)

(Il est super intelligent il va faire le rapprochement avec Cora)

- En fait on aurait dit Cora.

(Et bim je te l'avais dis)

(Il est hyper rapide à la déduction dis donc)

- Derek tu as amenée Cora? Demanda l'alpha en humant l'air.

- Non.

- Pourtant elle ressemblait à Cora mais avec 10 ans de plus.

Scott se tourna vers Derek avec son regard rouge et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils partirent dehors par la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu m'explique?

- Ok il s'est passé un truc, je sais pas bien quoi mais Laura est sortie de ma tête et s'est matérialisé mais normalement il y a que moi qui suis censé la voir et l'entendre.

- Donc elle était dans ma cuisine?

- Oui. Stiles n'est pas fou. Seulement on a paniqué et elle est là-bas maintenant.

Derek montra un point sous la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Je vois rien mais je te crois. Il faut lui dire. Explique-lui. Si il la voit c'est pas banal et c'est surement pour une raison.

- Comment veux-tu que je lui explique ça, ça va prendre des plombes.

- M'expliquer quoi Derek?

Le loup se raidit et tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine ou Stiles se tenait sur le seuil.

- Moi je vous laisse j'ai des invités.

Scott passa devant Stiles et s'arrêta pour lui dire:

- T'inquiète.

À son ton Stiles comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'affreux. Il reporta son attention sur le loup qui s'était avancé vers lui.

- Stiles, il faut que tu sache qu'avec mon évolution j'ai acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs. Et j'en ai découvert un récemment que je ne maitrise pas et le mieux c'est qu'on t'explique à deux.

Laura apparue de derrière la maison.

- Elle est là. J'étais pas dingue je me disais bien… c'est pas Cora!

- Non… c'est Laura.

- Laura… ta sœur…

- Morte oui Stiles. Vint on va s'asseoir les trois et on va te raconter.

Et Laura et Derek racontèrent tout. Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire et c'était rare, bien assez rare pour s'en étonner.

- Je suis désolé Stiles.

Le garçon reprit pied dans la réalité (ou l'irréalité plutôt) du moment. Il regarda successivement Laura et Derek.

- Donc que moi je puisse voir Laura c'est pas logique?

- Ouai tu ne devrais ni me voir ni m'entendre c'est réservé au loup qui a évolué parce que lui peut voir ceux qui font partie de sa meute ou sa famille. Attends une seconde… j'ai une théorie un peu tirée par les cheveux mais dans le contexte ce serait possible. Tu as bien couché avec Malia hein?

- Heu…oui.

- Toujours avec une protection?

Stiles devint rouge tomate et baissa la tête.

- Nan…pas la première fois.

- C'est ça alors. Elle t'a transmis du pouvoir des Hale.

- effectivement ca fait un peu tirée par les cheveux là quand même.

- Je men souviens oui. Répondit-il en grognant.

- Quoi?

- C'est rien…c'est juste penser à toi et Malia et qu'elle t'ai transmis ça.

- Tu es jaloux petit frère?

- Mais la ferme Laura. Bon je vais dedans.

Le loup se leva et rentra dans la maison en claquant la porte.

Stiles regarda Laura qui haussa les épaules et dit simplement:

- C'est Derek!

Stiles et Laura se sourirent.

- J'aurais des millions de questions à ta poser mais si tu permets de t'en poser au moins une.

- Bien sur fais seulement.

- Tu as aidé Derek à découvrir et à accepter ses sentiments pour moi?

- Oui et je te cache pas que ça a pas été évident.

- En tout cas merci.

- Tu l'aime ça se voit. C'est écrit dans tes yeux. Ce regard que tu pose sur lui est fabuleux et le regard que lui il pose sur toi c'est quelque chose aussi.

- Ah oui? Un regard comment?

- Un regard qui vous tue d'amour. J'aurai aimé être un jour regardé de cette façon. N'importe qui sur terre aimerait ça.

Laura et Stiles parlèrent un moment et puis ils en vinrent à la mort de la louve.

- C'est ma faute en fait.

- Quoi ma mort?

- Non si tout ça a commencé avec ton frère, avec Scott, avec Peter. C'est moi qui ai forcé Scott à aller dans la forêt pour trouver l'autre moitié de ton corps, et il a été mordu et on a accusé Derek et on est même venus te déterrer de la tombe qu'il avait creusée devant la maison pour toi. Je suis désolé.

- Oh… bah tu sais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte alors heu… sans rancune? Demanda la louve en tendant sa main à Stiles.

Ce dernier voulut la serrer mais rencontra du vide.

- Sans rancune.

À ce moment Laura se leva et se sentit étrange.

- Je crois bien que je dois y aller Stiles. Fais attention à toi et si mon frère t'embête oblige-le à m'appeler. Il va finir par maitriser son pouvoir. Moi j'ai pas eu le temps de l'apprendre.

Stiles se leva aussi et tout à coup il ne vit plus Laura. Il soupira et se retourna vers la maison et vit Derek appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu l'as vu partir?

- Tout juste.

- Il faudra que tu trouve comment maitriser ce pouvoir.

- Oui… tu m'aideras?

- Bien sûr.

Le loup sourit et descendit les 3 marches du perron pour venir prendre doucement Stiles contre lui et le serra tendrement. L'ado lui rendit son étreinte.

- Dis tu me donneras un peu de ton pouvoir?

Derek frissonna et Stiles se dégagea de ses bras comprenant la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Enfin pas tout de suite hein… je… désolé. On… on rentre vers les autres.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et ils rejoignirent leur amis.


	31. Chapter 31

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Tu m'aurais cru fou si je t'avais dit que ma sœur était dans ma tête et qu'elle me parlait comme quelqu'un de réel.

- Noooon!

Derek haussa un sourcil.

- Bon ok peut être, surement même. En tout cas c'était dingue. J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec elle. Elle est vraiment sympa.

- Mmmh.

- Alors c'est vraiment un pouvoir familial?

- Ouai.

- Désolé que ce soit Malia qui me l'ai passé.

- Tu pouvais pas savoir et puis… non rien.

- Et puis quoi?

- J'ai pas à te demander des comptes sur ton passé.

- Quelque part j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui me le donne….

Stiles rougit en détournant les yeux.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai 24 ans et que tu es en train de me chauffer là.

Stiles devint carrément écarlate et se leva d'un bond du lit de Scott.

- Heu… heum et si on redescendait à la fête hein? Parce que là bon je dis que des conneries.

Derek se leva en souriant et vint doucement vers Stiles qui recula contre la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Il finit le dos plaquer contre et Derek vint placer ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Stiles et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux au reflet inquiet du jeune homme. Stiles inspira profondément et retint sa respiration.

- Tu as peur de moi?

- Non, du tout je…

- Tu es inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer?

- Voilà c'est ça!

Derek posa un baiser léger sur la joue de Stiles et se recula.

- Tu vas ou?

- Tu voulais pas descendre vers les autres.

- ça dépend maintenant qu'on est là on pourrait peut être…enfin éventuellement dans la mesure où on aurait envie tous les deux. Peut être un peu…enfin…

- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes.

- Ouai c'est pas très clair pardon… enfaite je… j'avais envie qu'on…s'embrasse.

- Dis-le plus clairement alors.

Derek se replaça devant Stiles et posa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de l'ado. Le baiser fût chaste au début et puis Stiles passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Derek qui ouvrit la bouche sous la demande. L'effet du baiser fût bien au-delà de ce que l'un et l'autre avaient imaginé. Derek s'enflamma malgré lui et prit l'ado par les hanches pour le coller à lui. Stiles sentit que le loup avait une érection bien présente et il rougit en continuant de l'embrasser et de lui caresser le dos. D'un geste rapide Stiles passa ses mains sous le pull du loup et l'obligea à le retrier. Il resta en admiration devant le torse et le ventre musclé qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lécher là tout de suite mais il se contint et Derek reprit ses lèvres. Stiles entraina son amour sur le lit de Scott et le lycan se coucha doucement sur lui c'est là que l'excitation de Stiles le ramena à la réalité et il se releva pour s'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce… que tu fais? Demanda l'ado soudain perdu.

- Stiles désolé mais on ne va pas…pas maintenant et pas ici.

- … … … On n'est pas obligé d'aller au bout hein… juste on peut se faire des câlins. Je sais me retenir hein.

- Moi aussi c'est pas la question.

Derek réfléchi quelques secondes puis vint s'allonger à côté de Stiles. Sans faire exprès l'ado baissa les yeux vers la braguette du jeans du loup et rougit de plus belle. Derek remarqua le regard et défit sa ceinture d'un geste rapide, glissa sa main dans le jean et se remit en place. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- On voit que tu as l'habitude.

L'ambiance chaude retomba doucement.

- Je peux venir sur toi?

- Si tu veux mais on va essayer de ne pas trop s'exciter.

Doucement Stiles se releva et vint se coucher sur Derek en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le loup frissonna.

- Si tu fais ça on est mal barré.

- J'ai encore rien fait.

Derek enserra tendrement le dos du jeune homme et ses doigts le caressèrent doucement. Stiles frissonna sous la caresse et plaça une main dans le cou de Derek et l'autre dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Sérieux même comme ça je t'excite?

Derek détourna la tête.

- Désolé… je pensais que tu ne sentirais pas.

Stiles ne trouva rien de mieux que de se frotter au corps de Derek.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu…

Mais il fut interrompu par un baiser. Bon après tout autant profiter. Pas la force ni l'envie de résister. Les 2 jeunes hommes repartirent dans les embrassades et les câlins. Stiles frottait son érection contre celle de Derek. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêts à aller plus loin mais ils avaient quand même envie de partager un moment de plaisir à leur façon.

Quand ils descendirent vers leurs amis Malia était là. Elle paraissait fâchée et pas vraiment très à l'aise. Elle resta 10 minutes puis partie.

- Tu savais qu'elle va aller chercher sa mère? Demanda Scott à Stiles.

- Elle m'avait vaguement dit l'autre nuit ouai. Je la croyais déjà partie en fait.

- Et alors Derek et toi vous avez profité de mon lit?

- Pour s'embrasser et que pour ça Scott.

- Je demandais comme ça hein et c'est vrai que pour des trucs plus… poussés je préfère que les gens évitent mon lit.

- De toute façon je le ferrai pas ici et encore moins avec l'alpha sous le même toit. Je suis pas taré. C'est presque de l'exhibitionniste vu tes facultés d'écoute.

- C'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à ça… genre si cette nuit Parrish et Lydia font des trucs…

- Parrish ne ferra pas ça. Il va attendre que Lydia ai 18 ans. Il est quand même l'adjoint de mon père qui je te le rappelle est sheriff. Tu savais que je possède un peu de pouvoir de la famille Hale parce que j'ai couché avec Malia sans protection. C'est un truc de dingue.

- Donc si tu…couche avec Derek tu pourrais avoir certains de ses pouvoirs héréditaires?

- Apparemment ouai ce serait possible. Ça voudrait par exemple dire que je pourrai ouvrir le caveau des Hale si j'avais des griffes.

- Tu peux ouvrir le caveau familial Stiles. Un jour je te montrerai comment. Les non-loups de la famille faisaient différemment de nous.

Derek était apparu derrière Scott.

- Tu risque bien de devenir un émissaire puissant. Dit-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Stiles.


	32. Chapter 32

- Quoi? Lança Stiles une moitié de croissant dans la bouche.

Le sheriff le regardait petit-déjeuner sans le quitter des yeux l'air préoccupé par une question brulante.

- Quoi papa? Tu me fais flipper.

- Je… tu t'es bien amusé chez Scott?

- Oui c'était pas mal.

- Tu n'as pas forcé sur l'alcool?

- Non.

- Pas de drogue?

- Non?

- Alors pourquoi tu petit déjeune à 17heures?

L'ado leva la tête et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine puis il baissa les yeux sur son croissant, son chocolat froid et son bol de céréales.

- Heu…

- Tout va bien?

- J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. J'avais faim j'ai pas réfléchis.

- Je vois ça. La tête ailleurs hein? Le sheriff sourit malicieusement.

- ça va je pensais pas à Derek. C'est juste que je me suis lev heures. Je suis rentré y a une heure et j'ai pas réalisé qu'on était en fin de journée.

- Sinon… Derek… ça…

- Quoi Derek?

- Je veux dire il va bien?

- Ouai je suppose. En tout ca heures il allait bien. Je sens que c'est pas la question que tu voulais me poser.

- Eeeehhhh. J'essaye mais…comment te dire ça sans que tu te braque.

- Tu refuse que je sois avec Derek? Parce que si c'est ça tu pense bien que je ne vais pas t'écouter. Je m'en fiche je ferrai le mur, je me sauverai, je…

- Stiles!

- Pardon.

- Non je ne refuse pas que tu sois avec. Déjà est-ce que j'ai le choix hein? Non ce n'était pas ça. Je voulais savoir si il… s'est passé un…truc…entre vous?

- Ohhh tu veux savoir si on a couché ensemble?

Le sheriff rougit violement et détourna le regard.

- Voilà c'était ça.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

- Parce que tu n'es pas majeur et… j'ai pas vu Derek depuis des semaines et je me dis qu'il pourrait déjà venir dîner ou… je sais pas…enfin qu'on parle un peu…tu comprends?

- Je comprends même si c'est pas facile de te suivre. Et non il ne s'est rien passé et oui si tu veux l'inviter je pense qu'il dira oui. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de tout ça avec Derek et tu ne l'as pas fait pour Malia.

- Peu être parce qu'avec Malia c'était plus… classique.

- Parce que c'était une fille et Derek non?

- Non parce que vous aviez le même âge tout simplement. Je suppose que tu vas pas avoir envie de dîner?

- Ben… je pense pas non en tout cas pas à l'heure normale. Je suis un peu décalé là.

- J'ai plus l'âge de suivre ton rythme d'ado. Je te laisserai une assiette tout à l'heure. Tu mangeras quand tu voudras. Je vais dans ma chambre finir quelques dossiers. Tu reste ici?

- Je viens de rentrer je vais pas partir. Scott dort à cette heure-ci surement. Les autres aussi certainement. Je vais soit me mettre devant la télé soit allé dans ma chambre sur l'ordinateur.

Le sheriff se leva et partit. Stiles resta un moment à table pour finir de manger et puis rangea ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre. Il jouait à un jeu sur ordi couché sur son lit quand il sursauta en entendant sa fenêtre se fermer. Il vit Derek debout dans sa chambre.

- Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il en posant l'ordi sur sa table de nuit et en se levant.

- Je venais te voir pour te donner un peu de lecture.

Le loup tendit à l'ado une pile de feuilles.

- ça concerne?

- La transmission des pouvoirs héréditaires d'un loup à un humain. Ce sera peut être plus clair comme ça.

- Ah… merci. Tu reste un moment?

- Tu faisais quoi? Demanda le loup en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

- Je jouais à un jeu en ligne. Je dois tuer des zombies.

- Tu en a pas assez vu des monstres avec la meute?

- Si… mais j'aime tuer des zombies ça me passe le temps.

- Espèce de geek va!

-…Noon tu connais ce mot?

- J'ai que 6 ans de plus que toi hein. Je sais ce que c'est un ordinateur, un jeu en ligne et un geek.

- Désolé…. C'est juste que toi et la technologie vous n'avez pas l'air pote.

- C'est pas mon truc c'est tout.

- Super soirée hein?

- ça dépend des moments.

- T'es pas causant aujourd'hui hein?

- Fatigué… un peu.

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Derek toujours assit le regarda en se tordant les mains.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Moi? Non.

- Tu as l'air…stressé.

- Non… je peux venir vers toi?

Stiles couché sur le dos se décala de l'autre côté du lit.

- Viens seulement mais enlève tes chaussures.

Le loup se leva, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de Stiles.

- Tu es venu juste pour m'amener de la lecture ou c'était un prétexte.

-…

- Tu vas pas me dire?

- Non.

- Ok je me contenterai de me dire que c'était un prétexte.

- ça sent plus le coyote ici.

- C'est un bon point?

- Oui.

- Cool. Ça va sentir le loup maintenant.

- Y a des chances oui.

- Bon on fait quoi?

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? On a peu dormis, ton père est à la maison et tu as de la lecture pour 2 jours.

- Comme tu n'es pas venu ici sans intentions je te propose une activité plus amusante tout en restant couchés, sans faire de bruit et la lecture je rattraperai mon retard cette nuit.

Sans demander l'autorisation Stiles se hissa sur le corps de Derek qui hésita à la repousser puis laissa couler en faisant jurer à l'ado qu'il n'irait pas trop loin.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Je sais pas je m'attendais à ce que tu me saute dessus presque… tu es quand même plus âgé.

- Et?

- Ben je me disais que tu devais avoir de l'expérience.

- Désolé de te décevoir. J'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons et je pense qu'aller plus loin me fait peur autant qu'à toi et ne mens pas je le sais que ça te fait peur.

Stiles ne trouvait rien à dire face à l'honnête de Derek et il se contenta de se blottir contre lui en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait peur. Ce n'était déjà pas anodin une première fois avec une fille mais alors avec un garçon c'était encore plus flippant. Pourtant il en avait envie, vraiment, clairement, depuis longtemps. Il avait rêvé que Derek le prenne, qu'il le fasse jouir mais entre rêves et réalité il y avait une grande différence et Stiles malgré son envie n'était pas vraiment prêt à franchir la ligne entre ses fantasme et la vie réelle. À peu de choses près le loup pensait la même chose.

Derek rentra chez lui vers 21 heures et Stiles descendit manger. Finalement il n'était pas si décalé. Il se posa devant la télé et vit son père qui l'observait depuis la petite table qui lui servait de bureau. L'ado questionna son père du regard et ce dernier fit un geste et lui montrant son cou. Stiles ouvrit des yeux horrifié et plaqua sa main sur sa gorge, abandonna son assiette sur le canapé et mont les marches de l'escalier pour aller se voir dans un miroir. Le loup lui avait fait un suçon. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, prit son portable et envoya un message au loup-garou.

'' Je ne te dis pas merci pour le suçon, on voit que ça!''

Derek sourit bêtement devant son écran de téléphone et se dit que l'amour ça rendait vraiment idiot mais que bon il s'y ferrais très bien!


	33. Chapter 33

Le jeudi de Stiles fut chiant à pleurer, le vendredi à peine meilleur, Scott passa le voir 1 heure et le samedi l'ado était à deux doigts d'aller se perdre en forêt. Il se disait qu'au moins ça ferrai un peu d'action dans sa vie. Il avait lu 3 fois les feuilles que lui avait données Derek. Envoyé 4 messages au loup, il avait même avancé dans le programme des cours à venir. Il trainait devant la télé en ce dimanche matin. Papa Stilinski ne rentrerai qu'en fin de journée et Scott était invité à déjeuner chez Kira. Encore une journée d'ennuie profond. Il zappait à toute vitesse affalé sur le canapé du salon quand tout à coup.

- Tu as lu mes feuilles?

Stiles sursauta, cria et jeta la télécommande dans la direction de la voix. Il reprit son souffle en constatant que c'était Derek.

- Mais t'es…complètement malade de faire un truc pareil. Annonce-toi quand tu arrive.

Derek s'approcha du canapé et tendit à Stiles la télécommande qu'il avait attrapé au vol.

- Tu espérais me tuer avec cet engin?

- C'est une télécommande Derek et j'ai pas percuté que c'était toi. Tu m'as fait peur. Déjà comment tu es entré?

- Par la fenêtre de ta chambre.

- Suis-je bête les loups ne passent pas par la porte. Un sms ça coûte presque rien tu sais.

- Tu as lu mes feuilles?

- Salut Derek ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment tu vas?

Le loup haussa les sourcils et tendit sa main à Stiles qui la prit sans comprendre. Le loup secoua la main de Stiles et la relâcha en disant.

- Bonjour Stiles, tu vas bien? As-tu lu mes feuilles?

- J'ai lu tes feuilles oui.

- Toutes?

- Non juste une sur deux… évidement toutes. Tu veux t'asseoir maintenant que tu es là?

Derek retira son blouson, le posa sur le dossier du canapé fit le tour du meuble pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Stiles.

- Tu as compris pourquoi tu as réussi à voir Laura?

- Oui… ce n'est pas Malia qui m'a donné du pouvoir…c'est juste une histoire de lien avec ta famille, avec toi plus précisément.

- Voilà c'est ça… en quelque sorte on est destinés et tu appartiens déjà à la famille Hale.

- Ouai j'avais compris ça aussi. Tu y crois?

- Y a quelques semaines je t'aurais répondu non là je suis forcé de répondre oui.

- Je change de sujet mais mon père veut t'inviter à dîner.

- Quand?

- Heu… dans les prochains jours ou prochaines semaines j'imagine. On n'en a pas reparlé.

- Stiles… je peux t'embrasser?

L'ado se tourna vers Derek en le regardant attendri.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander.

Derek se sentit idiot d'avoir posé la question et voulut se lever mais les lèvres de Stiles étaient déjà sur les siennes et il se laissa emporter.

John Stilinski avait souvent de bonnes intuitions. Aussi quand il arriva chez lui il sentit qu'il valait mieux sonner plutôt que de surprendre une scène gênante. Il entra directement après s'être annoncé et vit son fils et Derek (comme il le pressentait) assis sur le canapé du salon, les deux avec légèrement les cheveux en vrac et le souffle court. Il leur sourit et partit se changer dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon Derek se leva pour partir mais Stiles le retint par le poignet.

- Oh tu vas ou?

- Je rentre chez moi. Ton père est là.

- Et alors? Tu vas pas te sauver comme un voleur. Il a vu que tu étais là tu sais c'est trop tard pour fuir.

Le loup réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par se rasseoir. Après tout Stiles avait raison il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

- Je t'avoue que ça me mets un peu mal à l'aise.

- Moi aussi mais il faudra bien passer par là, alors comme ça ce sera fait. Et puis ça va mon père tu le connais déjà.

- En temps que sheriff oui pas en tant que futur beau-père.

- Futur? On n'est pas déjà ensemble?

- 1 semaine demain Stiles mais je pense pas que je peux déjà parler de ton père comme étant mon beau-père.

- Ouai ta théorie se tient.

Derek fronça les sourcils et le sheriff entra au même moment.

- Alors les jeunes… ça va?

- Journée calme. Rien à signaler. Je m'ennuyais, Derek est venu et la suite de la journée à été tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique.

Le sheriff et Derek ouvrirent des yeux ronds en regardant Stiles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Derek un poil énervé

Le loup se leva serra la main du sheriff, prit son blouson et partit sans demander son reste. Stilinski père eut l'impression de patauger complètement dans le yaourt. Il haussa les épaules et partit se servir un café. Stiles essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire pour que l'ambiance devienne aussi pesante d'un coup. Il avait pas tout compris. Il se leva d'un bond et entra dans la cuisine.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

- Pas vraiment… mais assez bizarre. J'avoue avoir pas tout compris mais ça n'a visiblement pas plu à Derek. Je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait de votre après-midi mais évite de parler de cette façon.

- Mais on a rien fait… on a discuté et on s'est un peu embrassé mais ça s'arrête là.

- Pour ma part tu peux t'arrêter à ''on a discuté'' ça m'ira très bien.

- Je croyais que tu étais ouvert et que ça ne te dérangeait pas?

- Oui mais épargne-moi quand même les détails. C'est déjà pas si simple comme histoire alors on va tenter de rester dans le soft hein. Je suis vieux moi et je suis ton père. Essaye un tout petit peu de mesurer ce que tu racontes.

- Mais à quel moment je suis tombé dans la 4ème dimension moi?

- Sûrement au moment où tu as décidé d'aller chercher un corps dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

- Un demi-corps papa. Un peu de respect des détails tout de même.

Stiles réfléchissait toujours quand il entendit une voix peu banale juste derrière son père et qu'il vit une jeune femme assise sur le plan de travail.

- Ben bon c'est quoi encore cette histoire là? Et je suis ou? Stiles…. Salut!


	34. Chapter 34

Le sheriff voyant son fils soudain étrange (plus que d'habitude) se retourna pour regarder ce que son ado fixait. Il ne vit rien de spécial dans sa cuisine et questionna le jeune:

- Tout va bien Stiles?

L'ado secoua la tête dans tous les sens et reprit ses esprits.

- Nickel, super… je vais aller dans ma chambre. Tu trouve pas que la cafetière à l'air de couler à côté?

John se retourna et scruta l'objet. Pendant ce temps Stiles fit un signe discret à la jeune femme assise dans la cuisine pour lui ordonner de le suivre à l'étage. Elle comprit et le suivit. Le temps que le sheriff se retourne Stiles avait déjà fait claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il marmonna:

- Il est vraiment pas net ce gosse et dire que c'est le mien. Il fit une moue et soupira en se rasseyant devant sa tasse vide.

Dans sa chambre Stiles ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire.

- Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec toi? J'étais pas… morte?

- Tu… tu es morte seulement j'ai un pouvoir un peu… dingue et tu sais quoi on va aller chez Derek. Parce que je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Lui pourra te voir aussi et on va t'expliquer.

Le sheriff entendit son fils dévaler l'escalier, crier '' je vais chez Derek, ouvrir la porte et la refermer avec fracas avant d'entendre 2 portières de sa voiture claquer en même temps. Décidément il n'aura jamais de répits avec cet enfant.

Dans la voiture Stiles parla à la jeune femme.

- Comment tu vas?

- ça peut aller. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là ni comment je suis arrivée chez toi d'autant que je n'y suis jamais venue avant. Et surtout j'ai l'impression de me réveillée d'un long sommeil.

- Si tu es là c'est ma faute, enfin pas directement mais comment dire… mon pouvoir t'a appelé parce que tu as surement quelque chose à régler avec moi ou tu dois m'aider à quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi.

- Oh… et pourquoi toi?

- J'ai un pouvoir parce que je suis…lié à Derek on va dire. C'est un pouvoir familial, héréditaire, qu'il vient d'acquérir quand il a évolué et apparemment ça m'a touché aussi. J'ai d'abord cru que ça venait de Malia mais non.

- Malia la coyote? Pourquoi Malia?

- Malia est la fille de Peter, donc une Hale.

- Ah oui ça je savais mais pourquoi tu aurais eu ce pouvoir de Malia?

- J'ai couché avec elle…

- Tu as couché avec Derek?

- Non quelle idée! C'est… pas une histoire de sexe le partage de pouvoir c'est une histoire de… d'amour, de destiné… bref. Viens on y est!

La jeune femme sortie du côté conducteur et suivie Stiles jusqu'au loft. L'ado frappa à la porte et un grognement lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante et fit un pas dans le loft.

- Derek… heu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles? Si tu viens par rapport au fait que je sois partis tu te déplace pour rien c'est oublié.

- Cool, mais c'est pas ça… j'ai un petit problème…

Stiles se retourna et montra la jeune femme derrière lui. Derek écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la stupeur.

- Allison…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Derek l'invita à entrer et demanda à Stiles de refermer la porte. Derek expliqua toute l'histoire qu'il avait vécue la semaine passée avec Laura et le pouvoir des loups évolués.

- Alors il n'y a que vous qui pouvez me voir?

- Tous les membres évolués de la famille Hale. Mais en faite il ne reste que moi… et Stiles. Enfin Stiles c'est un peu différent.

- Il m'a dit oui. Mais pourquoi moi Stiles?

- C'est une histoire de meute. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai déclenché ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es là et que pour pouvoir repartir il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi tu es là. Pourquoi mon esprit t'a appelé toi.

- C'est quand même pas banal. Comment va Scott? Et Isaac et mon père?

- Scott ça va… on a dû aller le sauver au Mexique il y a 15 jours. Isaac est parti en France avec ton père après ton… enfin ta… tu vois et ton père est revenu seul il y a quelques semaines et là il est resté au Mexique avec d'autre chasseurs pour capturer ta tante revenue parmi nous sous la forme d'une jaguar-garou et voilà.

- Oh… vous n'avez pas chaumé dites donc.

- Et encore c'est très fortement résumé. Si tu savais tout.

- Je veux savoir tout!

- Je te dirai tout mais pas ce soir. Faut d'abord que je me remette de mes émotions parce que là…

Stiles soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Donc Scott ne me voit pas lui?

- En tout cas il n'a pas vu Laura quand elle était là.

- Je vais aller me balader un peu et aller voir Scott. Si j'ai cette chance de le revoir même si lui ne me voit pas il faut que je la saisisse.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et tenta d'attraper Allison pour la retenir mais sa main rencontra du vide.

- Attends Allison. Si tu veux vraiment faire ça il y a une chose que je dois te dire à propos de Scott. Il… a une copine.

- Oh… c'est pas grave. Je suis morte, on était même plus ensemble. C'est Kira c'est ça?

- Oui c'est elle.

- Alors si c'est elle tout va bien.

La jeune femme sourit et sortit du loft.

Derek et Stiles restèrent seuls, debout. Le loup un peu en retrait s'approcha du jeune.

- Pour cet après-midi je suis désolé. C'est juste que ta façon de raconter à ton père ta journée ça voulait un peu dire qu'on a…enfin tu vois quoi et je me suis sentis un peu mal que ton père croit ça.

Stiles se retourna et ancra son regard dans celui de Derek.

- J'avais pas compris au début ce que j'avais dis et en y repensant maintenant je me rends compte des sous-entendus de ma phrase. Alors on est vraiment liés c'est pas juste une légende?

- Non je crois que c'est pas une légende en effet. Tu vas faire quoi d'elle?

- Je sais pas trop. La garder chez moi le temps que je comprenne pourquoi elle est là mais je t'avoue que j'ai peur que ce soit dû à sa mort, le nogitsune…tout ça.

- Tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne t'a jamais tenu responsable Stiles. Pas même Chris.

- Ils disent ça mais est-ce qu'ils le pensent vraiment. Au fond d'eux ils sont obligés d'avoir quand même cette pensée que c'est ma faute. On doit toujours trouver un responsable ça aide à supporter la douleur.

Derek prit brutalement Stiles dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Tu me fais un peu mal en fait là.

Le loup relâcha l'ado en s'excusant de sa brusquerie et doucement Stiles vint se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques longues minutes puis Stiles déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek et partit. Quand l'ado entra dans sa chambre il vit Allison assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Tu as pu voir Scott?

- Oui.

- Tu vas bien?

- Maintenant mieux. Alors on est censé faire quoi toi et moi?

- Si je le savais! Soupira Stiles et se couchant sur son lit.


	35. Chapter 35

Allongé sur son lit Stiles regardait Allison en ne sachant pas trop de quoi parler avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais spécialement parlés et s'entendaient avant parce qu'il y avait Scott entre eux. Ce fût la jeune femme qui prit la parole.

- Alors les onis, le nogitsune tout ça ça à laissé la place à quoi?

- à Derek qui a été capturé au Mexique par ta tante. On pensait d'abord par des chasseurs et on est allé le chercher et on l'a retrouvé adolescent. Ensuite Peter s'est fait volé 117 millions dans son caveau. Il y a eu une Dead pool avec les noms de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills à tuer et on a dû faire face à des tas d'assassins. Avec Malia on a j'ai réussi à éteindre la liste et tout est redevenu normal jusqu'à ce que Scott et Kira se fasse kidnapper par Kate et on a appris que tous les événements des derniers mois étaient dû à Peter qui est désormais à Eichen House.

- Et Kate elle n'est pas morte?

- Non. Ton père lui a tirée dessus une balle à l'aconit et elle s'est enfouie. C'est pour ça que ton père et les Calaveras la cherchent.

- Ben dis donc.

- Oh et Scott à un bêta.

- Et donc Kira et lui ça se passe bien?

- Ouai… ça a pas été évident au début parce qu'il… t'aimera toujours un peu et il se sentait coupable de ta mort et de… tomber sous le charme de Kira mais… maintenant ça va il a fait le tour.

- Et toi tu as fait le tour aussi?

- Non! Chaque jour je me sens coupable. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fais. De tout ce que j'ai dis. C'est affreux et le pire c'est que je me souviens avoir aimé ça. J'étais puissant, j'avais tous les pouvoirs. Y a des moments je me disais: tiens à tel ou tel je te fais du mal parce qu'un jour tu as fais ça ou dis ça… j'avais l'esprit de vengeance. Tu le sais toi-même tout le monde y est passé.

- C'était pas ta faute. Quand je suis morte tu as pensé quoi? Et le nogitsune il a pensé quoi lui?

- Il n'était déjà plus en moi si tu te souviens et moi je me suis senti coupable évidement.

- Si il n'était plus en toi alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est pas toi qui m'as tué. Que tu te sentes coupable pour ce tu as fait aux autres je comprends mais à moi quel intérêt?

- C'est ma faute si le nogitsune s'est emparé de moi. Je n'ai pas su refermer la porte de mon esprit à temps. Quelques jours après notre sacrifice j'ai fait un rêve avec Lydia. Elle était dans mon lit et ma porte de chambre s'est ouverte et j'ai voulu la refermer pourtant elle m'avait avertie de ne pas y aller et je ne l'ai pas écouté car je me suis dit c'est juste un rêve, elle ne peut pas être dans mon lit c'est impossible mais j'aurai dû écouter la banshee. Au lieu de fermer la porte, comme un imbécile je suis entré et je me suis retrouvé au Néméton et c'est là surement qu'il a commencé à entrer.

- On a peut être oublié de te dire quelque chose en fait.

Stiles s'assit rapidement sur son lit et regarda la jeune fille qui semblait désolé.

- De quoi tu parle?

- Appelle Scott tout de suite. Dis-lui de venir! Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne te l'ais pas dit.

Stiles prit son portable et appela Scott qui lui dit qu'il serait là dans 5 minutes. Il était déjà tard mais c'était important.

- Stiles… promets-moi que tu sauras lui pardonner.

L'ado commença à stresser et se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce. Scott arriva par la fenêtre.

- Hé ça va mec?

- Tout va bien… en fait non pas vraiment. Viens t'asseoir sur mon lit. D'abord il faut que tu lises un truc.

Stiles tendit 2 feuilles à Scott.

- C'est quoi exactement?

- Une explication sur le pouvoir de Derek par rapport au fait qu'il voyait Laura. C'est fortement résumé mais tu devrais comprendre.

Scott s'assit et lut les feuilles.

- Attends une seconde Stiles… est-ce que ça veut dire que toi aussi tu as ce pouvoir?

- Exactement et sans le vouloir mon nouveau super pouvoir qui m'est tombé dessus à appeler quelqu'un qui était dans la meute.

- Qui?

- Réfléchis bien Scott.

Scott se creusa la tête un petit moment et soudain se leva d'un bond.

- Me dis pas que c'est… Allison?

- Si Scott.

- Mais comment? Ou? Pourquoi?

- Comment ça reste un mystère même pour moi. Ou, ben euh… elle est ici…sur la chaise de bureau…d'ou le fait que je t'ai fais asseoir sur mon lit et pourquoi…voilà la grande question. Par contre j'ai parlé avec elle de sa mort et du nogitsune et elle m'a dit que vous aviez légèrement oublié de me dire un truc important sur ma possession. De la part de certains je comprends, de ta part j'ai du mal par contre… alors vas-y explique moi ce que tu as oublié volontairement ou pas de me dire.

- Je vois de quoi tu parle et j'avoue que…au début j'ai oublié de te le dire et après comment dire… j'ai volontairement laissé de côté ce détail parce que…ça concerne Kira. C'était à la centrale avec Barrow… quand il y a eu l'électricité… c'est… putain mec c'est le feu du renard qui a fait passer le nogitsune de Barrow à toi.

Stiles resta figé un moment puis il hurla:

- Quoi? Et bien sûr tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le dire? Putain Scott c'est pas anodin merde… si je comprends bien le nogitsune avait déjà tenté d'entrer en moi mais au sauvetage de Malia j'avais vraiment refermé la porte et…et à cause de la centrale il est quand même entré sans avoir besoin de la faiblesse de mon esprit. Scott, je me suis sentis faible, mal…je…comment tu as fait pour ne pas vouloir me le dire…j'allais pas lui en vouloir à Kira… si j'avais pas été là avec ma batte en acier ça ne serait pas arrivé… mais Scott mais… bien sûr qu'il est entré en moi…il pouvait pas aller dans Kira qui est déjà un renard et pas en toi puisque tu es un loup…

Stiles se laissa tomber au sol.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami Scott et mon alpha. Comment tu as pu faire l'impasse sur un détail pareil? Sors de chez moi Scott… je vais avoir besoin de digérer l'information là. On se voit au lycée demain.

Scott hésita puis finit par partir comme il était venu. Stiles resta un moment à genoux sur le sol.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles. Dit Allison dans son dos.

- Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Je me sens d'un coup moins coupable même si c'est toujours difficile. Merci Allison.

- Il fallait que tu le sache. Je pense que je suis arrivée pour ça. Je pense que depuis que tu es avec Derek tu as peur d'être heureux parce que tu culpabilise encore tellement pour tout ça. Il fallait que tu le sache.

- Est-ce que tu sens que tu dois partir?

- Partir ou?

- Ou je sais pas. D'où tu viens je pense.

- Non… je ne sens rien en particulier.

- Ok… alors je pense que tu as encore quelque chose à régler. Je vais dormir là… faut vraiment que j'encaisse le coup. Je te verrai demain à mon réveil. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Stiles


	36. Chapter 36

- Hey pssst Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux de sa feuille de maths pour rencontrer le visage de Scott. Il regarda son ami d'un air blasé.

- Elle t'a parlé de moi Allison?

Stiles rebaissa les yeux sur sa feuille, Scott fit une moue et tapota la tête de Stiles qui éjecta la main de son best brusquement.

- Bon ok j'ai merdé mais tu vas m'en vouloir combien de temps? Ça fait 3 jours là!

Stiles releva la tête et Scott fut étonné.

- Tu devrais passer moins de temps avec Derek on dirait trop lui là avec ta tête.

Stiles soupira et leva la main. Le prof lui offrit la parole.

- Je peux changer de place s'il vous plait?

L'enseignant étonné lui donna la permission, l'ado ramassa ses affaires et alla se placer à un banc libre devant vers la fenêtre. Scott en resta estomaqué. Bien sur c'était de sa faute mais quand même.

À la pause déjeuné Kira demanda à Scott ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien. Tout va bien?

- Alors tu m'explique pourquoi tu as l'air dépressif et que Stiles mange tout seul devant l'entrée du lycée?

- C'est compliqué… je lui avais pas dit que…c'était ton feu du renard qui avait fait entrer le nogitsune en lui. Il l'a su dimanche soir et… voilà il fait la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas dit?

- Au début j'ai pas pensé après tous les événements et ensuite j'ai pas osé… parce qu'on était ensemble toi et moi et… je voulais pas qu'il t'en veuille.

La jeune kitsune resta interdite et comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire elle préféra choisir le silence.

Devant le lycée Stiles mangeait un croissant et un sandwich assit sur le perron à côté d'Allison. Ils avaient trouvés comment se parler par la pensée de Stiles ce qui facilitait grandement les choses et ne ferrait pas passer l'ado pour plus fou que les autres le pensaient déjà.

- Kira est vraiment une fille gentille. Je l'ai observée ce matin. Je l'ai peu connue avant de mourir. Tu sais ce qui me fait bizarre c'est toi et Derek. Quelque part j'avais eu des doutes surtout te concernant vu le nombre de fois par jour ou tu parlais de lui. Mais Derek j'avais rien remarquée. Pourtant toi tu étais plutôt Lydia il y a encore pas si longtemps non?

- Oui et non. Elle restera toujours dans mon cœur et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours un peu mais je me voilais la face depuis un moment en fait. C'était plus simple.

- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'Isaac.

- Tu devrais aller voir Derek pour ça. Isaac ne m'appréciait pas vraiment et depuis ta mort je pense que c'est pire. Peut être qu'il continu de parler à Derek.

- On peut passer chez lui ce soir?

L'ado sortit son portable et envoya un message il attendait la réponse quand une ombre devant lui le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux sur Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je… peu importe. Je suis là alors tu peux me parler Allison si tu veux.

- Vous voulez que je parte? Demanda Stiles en se levant.

Le loup s'assit à la place de Stiles qui cru qu'il devait partir. Derek le retint par le pantalon et Stiles faillit tomber en avant.

- Assieds-toi!

- Ou?

Sans rien dire Derek tira Stiles vers lui et le fit s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Légèrement troublé l'ado regarda ses pieds.

- Derek je me demandais si tu as des nouvelles d'Isaac? Demanda timidement Allison.

- De temps en temps oui.

- Il va bien?

- Oui. Il se reconstruit et m'a dit qu'un jour il reviendrait peut être.

- Ok. Merci. Encore une chose Derek… pour ma tante je…suis désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute et je suis pas sur que ce soit de la mienne non plus. Je sais pas bien ce que je lui ai fait mais ça doit être costaud.

- J'aurai dû comprendre qu'elle avait tort et ne pas suivre bêtement ses idées et celles de Gérard. Au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas juste ce que je faisais mais je voulais faire confiance à ma famille plutôt que d'écouter mes propres convictions.

- Allison, tu étais jeune. Innocente. J'ai eu de la rancœur mais s'est passé. On ne peut pas demander à un ado de mener une bataille juste alors qu'il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main et qu'il se bat pour une cause dont il ignore encore les conséquences et les points de départ. J'aurai dû comprendre ça de mon côté. On a toujours besoin de faire confiance à sa famille en premier même si ils n'ont pas toujours raison. Quoi qu'il en soit ton combat n'a pas été inutile. Ton père à changé, il a compris, il apprit de ses erreurs même si certaines sont irréparables.

Allison sourit à Derek et Stiles et se leva.

- Vous savez quoi? Je crois que je dois partir maintenant. On se reverra peu être.

Et Allison disparue doucement en s'effaçant de bas en haut.

Stiles bougea un peu contre Derek et les garçons se rendirent compte que le loup tenait le jeune par la taille. Derek voulut retirer ses bras mais Stiles l'en empêcha et il s'appuya contre le loup qui déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Je dois aller en cours. On se voit…heu…

Les deux hommes se levèrent et Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ado et lui murmura:

- Je passe te voir ce soir et comme ça je verrai ton père. Tu ferras pas une crise cardiaque je vais sonner à la porte.

- Oh tu deviendrais civilisé tout à coup?

Derek haussa les épaules et redéposa encore un baiser sur la bouche de Stiles.

- à ce soir… et essaye de parler avec Scott quand même.

- Je déteste quand on me surveille.

- Je ne te surveille pas… je t'observe à la dérobée, nuances. Bon maintenant tu es au courant.

Derek partit et Stiles le héla depuis le perron.

- Et tu m'observe depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis que Scott est un loup-garou mais pas toujours pour la même raison… quoi que! Répondit Derek en souriant.

Le loup parti vers la forêt les mains dans les poches en marchant lentement. Stiles retourna dans le lycée et trouva Scott devant son casier.

- C'est bon mec c'est oublié.

Scott sourit et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

- T'es un frère Stiles.

- Je sais.


	37. Chapter 37

La sonnette retentit à 20 heures pile. Stiles se précipita depuis la cuisine pour aller ouvrir mais son père lui cria de le laisser faire. L'ado se stoppa en râlant en revint dans la cuisine. Le sheriff alla ouvrir et accueilli Derek avec une poignée de main ferme. Le loup entra et suivit John à la cuisine. Il vit Stiles assit qui se rongeait un ongle et il le salua en s'asseyant en face de lui. Le sheriff scruta d'un œil amusé les 2 jeunes hommes qui tentaient de se lancer des regards sans y paraître.

- Hale, une bière? Demanda John avec un petit sourire.

- Je… pourquoi pas.

Le sheriff sortit 2 bières du frigo et en tendit une à Derek après l'avoir ouverte.

- Et moi alors? Râla l'ado.

- Tu as l'âge légal de boire de l'alcool toi maintenant? Demanda le sheriff, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Oublie j'ai rien dis.

- Je préfère ça. Bon Hale… on se connait un peu maintenant. Je suis pas autrement surpris de vous savoir avec mon fils et j'ai pas spécialement de problème avec ça qu'on s'entende bien.

- Mais? Demanda timidement Stiles.

- Mais… parce que oui il y en a un. Je suis sheriff, je me dois donc de respecter la loi et de la faire respecter et… Stiles est mineur et il y a quelques années de différence entre vous sans vouloir vexerquelqu'un. Donc je suis embêté… moi que vous sortiez ensemble ne me dérange pas tant que ça ne se dise pas dans toute la ville et… pour les choses plus intimes parce qu'à un moment ça va sûrement arriver j'aimerais que ça ne se sache pas du tout. Par personne. Tant que c'est pas dit par l'un ou par l'autre les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent mais si il n'y a aucune confirmation ça reste des suppositions. Encore un détail, je réagirai pareil si Stiles était une fille. Moi…connaissant mon fils… je préfère donner mon accord pour votre relation mais je ne veux aucun ennuie, même pas minime. C'est bien clair dans vos deux esprits?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un peu gênés et hochèrent la tête en même temps.

- Bon ça c'est une chose de réglée. Maintenant… Stiles et Derek écoutez moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Je vais vous imposer quelques conditions qui pour le moment ne sont pas discutables. Premièrement Stiles tu ne dors pas chez Derek.

- Pourquoi? S'indigna le plus jeune.

- Parce que si vous voulez dormir ensemble c'est ici à la maison. Deuxièmement si vous dormez ensemble je ne veux pas vous voir dénudés dans ma cuisine ou ailleurs ni l'un ni l'autre. Dernière condition, pour les câlins enflammés et intimes c'est dans ta chambre Stiles. Le salon, la salle de bain ou toute autre pièce de cette maison ne sont pas faites pour ça. Je vis ici c'est donc d'abord chez moi. Et bon essayez de me prévenir un minimum quand vous êtes ensemble. On est d'accord?

Le loup hocha la tête doucement et Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père.

- On est d'accord papa!

- ça va il me semble que je suis pas si terrible ou bien?

- Personnellement je vous trouve très souple dans cette histoire.

- C'est surtout parce que je connais bien mon fils et je sais ce que je risque avec lui et j'ai du revoir à la hausse mon seuil de tolérance pour nous éviter au maximum les ennuis. Encore une chose Hale, essayez d'utiliser la porte d'entrée un peu plus souvent.

Le loup sourit au sheriff en finissant sa bière.

- Et si après tout ça on allait se détendre devant un bon film? Proposa Stiles qui avait envie de changer d'ambiance.

Les 2 ainés acceptèrent et ils se retrouvèrent les 3 sur le canapé du salon. Stiles coincé entre son père et son nouveau petit ami.

- Vous venez dîner vendredi Hale?

- Si vous y tenez oui. Dîtes-moi si je peux apporter quelque chose?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire mais merci de la proposition. J'ai envie qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux. Après tout on va être amenés à se revoir. Stiles ne va pas vous lâcher.

- J'en attends pas moins de sa part.

Derek fit un clin d'œil à Stiles. Si déjà son nouveau petit ami faisait ami-ami avec son père que pouvait-il faire contre ça? Au final ça valait mieux que le contraire, et puis les 2 hommes se connaissaient déjà.

Plus tard, dehors, Stiles et Derek se tenaient sur le perron de la maison du sheriff.

- Du coup on se voit vendredi? Demanda doucement l'hyperactif.

- On peut se voir avant si tu veux.

- Tu seras vers le lycée ces prochains jours?

- Comme tous les jours oui.

- Tu es vraiment là tous les jours?

Le loup hocha la tête.

- Tu es venu à pieds?

- Je suis venu par la forêt. J'avais besoin d'air. Je pensais que ça allait moins bien se passer avec ton père.

- Il est plutôt chouette.

- Oh ça me fait penser. Il faudrait que tu passes voir Deaton quand tu auras le temps. Il a des choses à te dire et des livres à te faire lire.

- Ah chouette. Scott est ravi de savoir que je veux vraiment tenir un futur rôle d'émissaire auprès de la meute. D'ailleurs tu en fais partie ou pas de la meute?

- Si je suis le copain de l'émissaire je pense que c'est évident que oui. Et puis Scott est un très bon alpha je dois le reconnaitre.

- Et avec ton évolution tu vas surement pouvoir apporter beaucoup à la meute.

- Toi aussi crois-moi.

- Oh merde voilà encore un truc que je devrai expliquer à mon père. Dis tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai voir… ma mère?

- Surement. Quand tu sauras comment maitriser ton pouvoir. Bon Stiles je vais y aller. On se voit… demain je suppose.

Le loup attrapa doucement Stiles par les épaules et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le recula 2 secondes et le serra contre lui.

- T'es… pas banal comme mec mais je m'en serais douter en fait.

- Vas te coucher idiot. On se voit demain.

Derek partit dans la nuit les mains dans les poches. L'ado le regarda disparaitre et soupira doucement en rentrant. Il vit son père devant la fenêtre.

- Tu nous observais?

- Je vais pas te dire non, ça se voit. Mais j'en ai le droit. C'est fou comme tu as l'air amoureux.

- J'en ai pas l'air… je le suis papa.

Avec un sourire bête sur le visage Stiles monta se coucher dans sa chambre. Le sheriff partit s'asseoir à la cuisine et marmonna pour lui-même:

- Pas de doute vous l'êtes les deux.


	38. Chapter 38

- Bon le sorbier, le gui et l'aconit ça tu connais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus que tu ne sais déjà. C'est sympa d'être passé me voir très vite. Tu as eu mon message de Scott?

- Non de Derek.

- Ah… bon ben au moins tu l'as eu c'est bien. J'ai fait une petite sélection de livres pour toi sur la lycanthropie, les pouvoirs d'un vrai alpha, les herbes qui servent aux druides, quelques recettes de guérison et les feuilles sur les pouvoirs des loups évolués ça je pense que Derek t'a donné.

- Oui j'ai déjà tout lu. Merci d'ailleurs. Ça a rectifié certaines choses.

- Tiens ces 4 livres sont pour toi. Fais-y attention. Ils ne doivent pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Quand tu auras fini de les lire tu me les ramène, ici ils ne risquent presque rien. Tu avais des questions?

- Vous avez quelques choses sur des personnes qui sont liés. Genre destinés?

- J'ai 2-3 légendes mais rien de fondé. Attends je vais te trouver ça.

Stiles était chez Deaton depuis près de 2 heures déjà. Il avait profité de passer en ce jeudi soir.

- Si tu veux être l'émissaire d'un vrai alpha tu vas devoir être un druide puissant. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Tiens j'ai trouvé un truc sur tes histoires de destinés. Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment je dois t'avouer.

- Je commence à y croire gentiment moi par contre. Merci Deaton. Je repasse mardi.

- Parfait A…dieu…

Stiles était déjà parti avec ses livres quand Deaton finit sa phrase. L'ado retrouva Derek sur le parking adossé à sa camaro.

- Désolé j'ai fais long. Tu m'a attendu tout ce temps?

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre? Tu voulais rentrer à pieds?

- Non, non. Merci de m'avoir conduis.

- Aller vas-y entre dans la voiture on va pas y passer la nuit.

Une fois dans l'habitacle Stiles frissonna en se frottant les bras.

- La vache il fait pas chaud.

- Tu as froid? Demanda Derek en démarrant.

- Un peu si j'avais su que je ferrais si tard j'aurai prit mon sweat.

- Tu peux prendre mon blouson sur la banquette arrière si tu veux.

Devant le mutisme et le manque de réaction de l'ado, Derek arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté.

- J'ai dis quelque chose?

- Tu… sérieux je peux mettre ton…blouson?

- Si je te le dis.

Le loup étendit son bras derrière son siège et attrapa le vêtement en cuir, il le tendit à Stiles qui le prit comme si il tenait un trésor dans ses mains.

- Mets-le avant d'avoir froid.

Stiles s'exécutât et se pelotonna dans l'habit qui sentait les feuilles mortes et la rosée du matin avec une odeur d'eau de toilette en fond.

- ça sent bon? Demanda le loup d'une voix amusée.

- Trop… je sens que je vais le garder.

- Rêve pas trop. Exclu que je te le laisse.

- Tans pis… dis du coup tu me passe ton t-shirt?

- Pourquoi faire?

- J'aime ton odeur.

- Tu es sur que tu n'es pas une fille?

- Héééé…. S'indigna le jeune en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Derek sourit légèrement et redémarra. Il arrêta la voiture devant chez le sheriff en évitant de faire crisser les pneus.

- Je t'ai vexé? Demanda t'il à l'ado qui lui tendit son blouson et sortit de la voiture sans un mot.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture pour accompagner le jeune jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu crois faire quoi là?

- Je te raccompagne.

- Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ni le fils du président tu peux te…

- Le président n'a pas de fils de toute façon.

- Oh… tu fais de l'humour maintenant?

Derek se vexa à son tour et resta immobile à quelques mètres de la maison de Stiles à regarder ce dernier ouvrir la porte. Le jeune entra chez lui et referma directement. Le loup grogna en se retournant et partit rejoindre sa voiture garée au bord du trottoir. C'était vraiment pas malin de traiter son petit ami de fille. Si il commençait avec ce genre de conneries c'était mal partit. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et puis:

- Derek attends!

Il se retourna lentement pour voir Stiles le rejoindre.

- Rentre tu vas avoir froid.

- Viens avec moi dedans un moment. Je suis tout seul et je voulais te montrer ce que Deaton m'a donné.

Le lycan hésita.

- J'arrive. Je mets la voiture dans l'allée. Toi vas déjà dedans avant de tomber malade.

Le jeune s'exécutât et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que Derek entre, ce qu'il fit moins de 2 minutes après.

- Viens vers moi je voulais regarder quelque chose avec toi.

- Tu vas lire tout ça? Demanda Derek en avisant les 4 gros livres de Deaton.

- Si je veux être un bon émissaire pour Scott et la meute je vais devoir oui en plus de quelques cours avec Deaton.

- Je voulais pas te traiter de fille.

- C'est pas grave. Je trouvais juste sympa d'avoir un truc de toi mais effectivement garder ton t-shirt ça fait midinette.

Derek se leva du canapé, retira son t-shirt qu'il donna à Stiles. L'ado buga quelques instants sur le torse musclé du loup et finit par attraper le tissu.

- Tu vas pas rester comme ça hein? Mon père a dit pas dénudé.

- Non je comptais sur toi pour me donner le tien de t-shirt.

- Sérieux?

Stiles baissa les yeux sur son simple t-shirt bordeaux, haussa les épaules et le retira pour le donner à Derek qui le passa directement. L'ado l'imita et mit le t-shirt du loup.

- Voilà comme ça on fait bien midinettes maintenant.

- Promis Sourwolf je le dirai à personne.

- ça m'est égal en fait. C'est pas spécialement désagréable et puis il a ton odeur.

- Ben ouai c'est tout l'intérêt en même temps. Bon je voulais te montrer ce bouquin de légende autour des êtres liés.

Quand le sheriff arriva devant chez lui il vit de suite la voiture de Derek et soupira. Ça commençait déjà. Il s'attendait à les voir se bécoter ou même être au lit ensemble. Il fut surpris de les trouver les deux plongés dans de la lecture sur le canapé du salon. Il remarqua directement que le t-shirt de Stiles était sur Derek et que celui que son fils portait appartenait sans aucun doute au loup. Les 2 jeunes ne semblaient absolument pas mal à l'aise et le sheriff comprit qu'en fait ils n'avaient rien fais d'autre que lire. Vraiment ces deux-là n'étaient pas tous finis.


	39. Chapter 39

- Bon c'est quoi le problème Stiles?

- De… hein… non pas de problème… tout va bien. Aucun souci. Pourquoi?

- Tu te ronges les ongles depuis ce matin et ton pied tape nerveusement par terre. D'ailleurs ça énerve énormément la classe et le prof.

Stiles fit un rapide tour de la salle avec son regard pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement les personnes autour avaient l'air gravement énervées contre lui et ses bruits de pied tapant le sol frénétiquement.

L'ado se pencha vers son best.

- Derek vient dîner ce soir

- ça va bien se passer. Vous avez déjà eu la discussion gênante.

- Oh c'est pas garanti. Avec mon père ça peut être encore plus gênant. Il peut très bien avoir envie de parler de sexe.

Scott ne retint pas son rire et le prof le fusilla du regard.

- Monsieur McCall, avez-vous compris quand j'ai parlé d'étudier en silence?

- Oui.

- Bien alors en SILENCE.

La dernière heure fût longue et pénible pour Stiles qui n'attendait que de pouvoir rentrer, prendre une douche et tenter de se calmer pour ce soir.

Il tournait dans sa chambre quand tout à coup il sursauta violement et tomba sur les fesses, la main sur le cœur.

- Merde je m'y ferrai jamais à ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Oh ben j'imagine que je vais de nouveau servir à quelque chose. Problème avec mon idiot de petit frère?

Stiles se releva et vint s'asseoir sur son lit ou Laura Hale s'y trouvait couchée sur le ventre.

- J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une fille dans mon lit. Plaisanta-t-il tout sourire.

- ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu un petit jeune avec moi dans un lit.

Laura se tourna sur le dos en riant.

- Bon soyons sérieux. Dis-moi tout petit frère.

- Je suis pas ton…

- Mais bien sûr que si… tu es avec mon frère, ça fait de toi mon beau-petit-frère mais dit comme ça c'est pas terrible alors tu es mon petit frère aussi. Et entre nous, comme petit frère tu es plus sympa que Derek quand même. Mais chut!

- Pour sur tu es une grande sœur géniale. Mon père à invité Derek à dîner ça me stresse énormément.

- C'est le soir de la grande discussion?

- Je sais pas ce qu'il prépare. On a déjà eu une discussion mercredi soir pas vraiment gênante mais quand même un peu et là je le sens pas ce dîner.

- Si ton père veut parler de sexe avec Derek il va se heurter à un mur c'est une chose de sûr. Si je te dis que Derek est plutôt du genre prude tu me crois?

- Comme tu le connais depuis sa naissance je veux bien te faire confiance sans condition.

- T'es vraiment mon frère préféré toi. Mais tu sais quoi j'imagine que je serai encore là dans 2 heures alors je vais un peu dérider mon frère officiel. Tu verras il ne me résiste pas. Et vous en êtes ou avec Derek?

- Heu… par rapport à quoi?

- Toi aussi tu es prude? Ben merde alors.

- Mais non… mais…

- Si tu voyais ta tête c'est trop mignon. Je rigole c'était pour tester.

- Tester quoi?

- Ta sincérité. T'es définitivement adorablement innocent Derek à raison.

- Tu es toujours comme ça?

- Tout le temps, c'est pour ça qu'on se fritte sans arrêt avec Derek mais on s'adore. Ne le crois pas si il te dit qu'il me hait je sais que c'est pas vrai.

Stiles éclata de rire. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son père.

- Salut. Tu es seul?

- Ben ouai pourquoi?

- Je t'ai entendu rire depuis l'escalier.

- Je pensais à un truc drôle.

(Demande-lui si il va vouloir parler de sexe ce soir tu seras fixé) Proposa Laura.

(T'es pas dingue toi non?)

- Dis papa… le souper de ce soir y a un but caché ou pas?

- Tu entends quoi par but caché?

- Genre heu…

(Discussion intime et gênante)

- Discussion intime et gênante?

- Ah ça. Je pensais aborder le sujet quand même oui.

- Super! Youpi. Génial on va bien s'amuser. Ironisa l'ado en rougissant.

(Ça c'est sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser!)

(Je commence à comprendre ton frère en fait je crois)

- Il va bientôt arriver je pense.

- Ouai je vais finir de m'habiller et descendre.

- Parfait.

- On mange quoi?

- Je m'en suis occupé. Je suis allé chercher quelque chose que tu vas aimer.

Le sheriff fit un clin à son fils et quitta la chambre en fermant la porte

- Bon ça va bien passer j'en suis sûr. Par contre tu devrais prévenir Derek quand même parce que monsieur prude risque de se braquer. Dit Laura en soupirant sur la fin de la phrase.

- Tu as raison.

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à écrire un message puis s'arrêta.

- Et je lui dis ça comment d'après toi?

- Hum… tu écris: ''je me réjoui que tu viennes dîner mais attends toi à une soirée pas forcément agréable par moments parce que la discussion sexe avec mon père on ne va pas y couper''. Et ne lui dis pas maintenant que je suis là ce serait gâcher la surprise.

Stiles pas vraiment convaincu envoya le message dicté par Laura. Derek appela dans les 10 secondes qui suivirent.

- Je viens pas!

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Mon père est allé chercher à manger exprès et je suis sûr qu'il a prit du classe.

Le jeune entendit l'ainé grogner.

- Désolé mais je préférais t'avertir.

- Tu as bien fait mais franchement la soirée je la sens pas là. Pourquoi ton père veut aborder ce sujet?

- Peut être parce que je suis mineur…

Le loup grogna encore plus fortement.

- Bon je viens mais juste une petite question. C'est quoi cette nouvelle façon d'écrire des messages?

- Quoi?

- La phrase comme elle est écrite c'est pas ton style. Je te connais quand même.

- Je dois aller en bas mon père m'appelle, on se voit dans 30 minutes.

Stiles raccrocha et jeta son portable à côté de Laura qui le regardait l'air grave.

- Quoi?

- Il te connaît vachement bien quand même pour savoir que la phrase n'est pas ton style. Je pensais pas qu'il était accroché à ce point. Par contre ne te leurre pas il sait surement déjà que tu as mentis.

- Oh j'imagine bien.


	40. Chapter 40

Quand la sonnette retentie, Stiles qui attendait au saloon se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Salut Derek.

Il scruta le loup tout de noir vêtu et se mit une gifle mentale pour reprendre contenance.

- Lut'. Répondit le loup visiblement énervé. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles et murmura:

- Je sais que tu m'as mentis et je veux savoir pourquoi? Tu me cache un truc pire que la conversation avec ton père?

- Tu vas vite comprendre. Ça a un rapport avec le pouvoir.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Laura?

L'ado hocha la tête.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter avec la tournure du message.

Le loup soupira et entra en refermant la porte. Le sheriff les appela à la cuisine et après un rapide baiser les deux jeunes le rejoignirent.

- Bonsoir Sheriff.

- Bonsoir Hale. Venez seulement vous asseoir vous deux je ne vais pas vous manger. Derek fit un sourire crispé et s'assit en jetant un œil au plat posé sur la table.

(C'est beau hein t'as vu ça.)

Le loup sursauta, le sheriff se tourna vers lui avec un air étonné.

- C'est rien je me suis tapé.

(Mais t'es malade ou quoi Laura?)

Derek tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure à côté de lui. Stiles fit un signe discret à Laura de venir s'asseoir vers la fenêtre par terre et de rester tranquille.

- Et voilà! Annonça fièrement le sheriff en posant un plat de viande sur la table.

- Tu nous gâte là papa. T'as fais des folies.

- Ce n'est qu'une fondue paysanne, rien de bien méchant.

(Han les chanceux. Si seulement j'étais en vie)

- Vous voulez que je ferme la fenêtre Hale?

- Hein? Euh non, non.

Le loup se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'endroit sous la fenêtre ou sa sœur était assise. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et sur le sheriff en face de lui.

(Il va te parler de sexe)

(Ne te permets pas de faire ta malicieuse Laura et tais-toi un peu. Je peux pas me concentrer sur toi).

(Tu me rembarre déjà merci. Si je suis là c'est surement pour vous aider un peu parce que si on compte sur toi c'est pas demain que tu ferras prendre son pied à ton adorable amant).

D'un coup Stiles rougit et baissa la tête et Derek cru s'étouffer en avalant un morceau de pain.

Le sheriff regarda tour à tour son fils et le copain de ce dernier.

- Bon sinon les jeunes vous n'êtes pas loquaces ce soir. Surtout toi Stiles je t'ai connu plus bavard.

- Peut être que je deviens mature.

- Vous attendez que je parle moi peut être en fait. Le dîner ça vous va?

- Excellent! Répondirent les 2 jeunes en même temps et ils entendirent Laura chouiner en écho.

- Je me suis jamais posé la question mais vous faites quoi dans la vie Hale?

- Vous voulez dire à part être un loup-garou et tenter de rester en vie? Rien j'avoue.

(Mon petit frère qui fait de l'humour. Fallait que je sois morte pour le voir).

(Mais tu vas te la fermer un peu.)

(Chut Laura. Sans vouloir te commander mais là on va pas arriver à ce concentrer que sur mon père).

(Décidément vous allez bien ensemble). Lança acidement Laura en se levant. Elle sortie de la cuisine et se posa au salon.

(Comme ça je peux vous parler et vous n'aurez pas envie de vous tourner vers moi. Ça vous convient?)

(C'est mieux on va dire!) Répliqua Derek

- Vous n'avez pas envie de travailler?

- C'est pas l'envie qui manque on va dire mais dans les conditions de cette dernière année je vois mal comment j'aurais fait.

- Oui c'est pas faux. Et côté études vous avez fait quoi?

(Pouah les questions nazes qui vont finir par mener à son but. Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins moi)

(On ne te demande pas ton avis. Ferme-la)

- J'ai quitté Beacon en milieu de 3ème année de Lycée pour partir à New-York avec ma sœur ou j'ai travaillé dans un bureau quelques années en suivant quelques cours d'histoire.

Stiles se figea, la fourchette devant la bouche.

- Tu as travaillé et tu as étudié?

- Ouai. Tu es le premier à le savoir.

- Bien tout ça. Et votre légendaire fortune j'imagine que c'est un héritage? Enfin les Hale ont toujours été connus pour être riches c'est pas nouveau.

- Héritage, assurances, rente d'orphelin et travail.

- L'ancien terrain du manoir Hale est dans les mains de la commune mais vous pourriez le racheter et reconstruire. Ça vous a jamais tenté?

- J'y ai pensé mais… j'ai un peu du mal à me décider. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir revivre là-bas.

- Je comprends.

(C'est vrai que tu pourrais faire ça frérot. Ton beau-père a de superbes idées).

(Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt Laura).

Il y eu un long silence à la cuisine. Presque pesant. Stiles et Derek entendaient Laura chantonner dans le salon.

- Je suis un peu désolé pour ce dîner hein. Je sens bien que ça vous stresse les deux et j'avoue que moi aussi un peu mais j'avais quand même quelques questions parce que j'ai beau être d'accord, souple, ouvert d'esprit ou tout ce qu'on veut j'ai quand même des trucs qui me turlupine un peu.

Derek scruta le sheriff d'un œil attentif.

(Je crois qu'il attend que tu lui donne ton accord pour poser des questions Derek. On voit que tu n'as jamais été présenté aux parents de tes ex-petites amies).

(Encore heureux. Je me serais mal vu rencontrer les parents de Paige puis tuée leur fille, mal vu rencontrer Gérard en tant que beau-fils et pour les 2 autres…. Jennifer pas eu le temps et Braeden je savais trop peu de choses d'elle).

- Vous vouliez me poser une question? Osa presque timidement demander le loup au père de Stiles.

- Oui. Plusieurs même mais je tenais à commencer par une assez classique. Pourquoi Stiles?

(Classique mais putain pas la plus simple. Il y va le beau-père).

(Aide-moi au lieu de dire des conneries. T'es pas la pour ça?)

(Hé oh mène tes combats tout seul. Je suis venu pour Stiles déjà à la base et vu comme tu me rembarre démerde-toi).

- Heu… alors ça c'est une bonne question. Je… sais pas trop à vrai dire. Une histoire de… d'attirance finalement. Et pourtant au début c'était pas gagné. Il m'énervait profondément.

- C'est un don naturel chez lui ça d'énerver les gens. C'était peut être pas la question à poser en premier. Je me doutais que mon fils était… bisexuel j'ai pas spécialement été surpris mais que vous le soyez vous ,ça me fait un peu plus bizarre par contre.

- Je me considère pas bisexuel… c'est juste…Stiles en vérité.

(Tu es pansexuel Derek).

(Je vais pas lui sortir ça. Je veux pas me lancer dans des explications maintenant).

- En fait on appel ça la pansexualité papa. Aimer une personne indifféremment de son genre juste pour ce qu'elle est vraiment.

(La vache il a des couilles ton petit copain).

Derek resta bouche bée devant le père de Stiles totalement abasourdi de la sortie inattendue de son fils. Le loup se reprit et dit simplement:

- Voilà c'est ça!

- Bon…ben j'aurai appris quelque chose ce soir au moins. Merci Stiles.

- Pas de quoi papa. En fait j'avais trouvé ce mot parce que je suis pas persuadé non plus d'être… bisexuel. Enfin je sais pas… enfin depuis que j'ai rencontré Derek il n'y a eu que Derek et j'ai jamais…flashé sur un autre mec alors je sais pas trop en fait mais c'est pas vraiment important…c'est très bon le repas papa, délicieux.

Stiles presque effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire baissa les yeux sur son assiette et maudit sa langue de parler toujours trop vite.

(En fait si y avait que toi à ce dîner Stiles, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi. Finalement c'est peut être pour donner un coup de pouce à Derek que je suis là moi).


	41. Chapter 41

(Alors Derek. Tu as vu le cran de Stiles?)

(C'est pas du cran Laura c'est juste qu'il n'a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.)

(Ne soit pas bougon).

- Et vous vivez dans le loft ou j'étais venu avec Stiles quand Scott avait été élevé?

- Oui… je possède l'immeuble et je me suis installé là pour le moment.

- Et donc vous êtes un loup-garou?

- Je suis né loup-garou.

- Et depuis le Mexique il peut se transformer totalement en loup. Comme un gros chien.

Derek lança un regard dépité à l'ado et Laura éclata de rire.

- Vous… désolé de demander ça mais en tant que loup-garou vous risquez de… vous en prendre à mon fils?

- Jamais non. Je me contrôle depuis toujours même à la pleine lune. En fait je ne risque pas de perdre le contrôle même face à des ennemis.

- Mon fils risque sa vie à être avec vous?

- Vous voulez que je sois honnête?

- Je… non en fait. Mais bon même tout seul mon fils arrive à se mettre en danger de mort. Je vais poser une question… j'avais une demande vous…au niveau des maladies…enfin j'avais cru comprendre que… les êtres surnaturelles n'étaient pas malades et du coup je me demandais si ça marchait pareil pour les maladies…

(Aide-le frangin il essaye de parler des maladies sexuelles).

(J'avais compris merci).

- Papa si tu parles des maladies sexuelles je sais que les surnaturels ne peuvent pas en avoir ni en donner si c'était ça ta question.

(Il se débrouille vraiment bien ce p'tit).

(Quand tu parle comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'il a 10 ans et que je suis un pédophile).

- Donc pas besoin de… protection?

- Non. Dit simplement Derek d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je… suis pas certain que je sois rassuré pour dire vrai. Ça me perturbe un peu de… d'imaginer.

- Essaye pas d'imaginer papa. Même moi je n'essaye pas d'imaginer.

Laura revint à la cuisine et se plaça debout face à Derek.

(Hey tu es un homme, tu es le plus vieux des deux. Maintenant tu te bouge et tu causes. Tu vas pas laisser Stiles se dépatouiller tout seul, ça vous concerne tous les deux. Je pense bien que c'est pas le top de la discussion. Que c'est pas le moment que tu as envie de vivre mais comprends le sheriff. C'est déjà pas banal pour lui d'imaginer son fils avec un homme, en plus tu es plus vieux, en plus tu es un loup-garou. Tu imagines ce qui doit se bousculer dans sa tête?)

(Tu veux que je dise quoi?)

(Dis ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Tu veux coucher avec Stiles?)

(Je ne sais pas… je…c'est pas ma priorité).

(Tu as déjà eu envie de lui?)

(Oui).

(Tu crois que vous allez coucher ensemble?)

(Surement oui je suppose qu'on va y arriver à un moment donné mais je ne veux pas calculer. Si ça se passe ce sera comme ça par envie et pas parce que les codes du couple le dictent).

(Bah voilà tu lui dis tout ça. Il va comprendre en voyant que tu es sincère).

- Sheriff je… vous savez, aller plus loin avec Stiles n'est pas ma priorité. Pour ne rien vous cacher on y a déjà pensé, on en a déjà parlé et on ne calcule juste pas. Ça se passera surement. Quand… on ne sait pas et comment encore moins… si ça doit se faire je suppose que ça se ferra.

Le sheriff se leva et vint faire l'accolade à Derek.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Hale.

Laura leva les 2 pouces en l'air et Derek et Stiles sourirent. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue.

Après le dessert Stiles et Derek étaient couchés sur le lit du jeune et Laura assise sur le bureau de l'ado.

- Ben ça s'est pas si mal passé pour vous deux ce dîner.

- C'était mal partit au début.

- J'ai trouvé que c'était assez drôle en fait et Laura t'as trop mis une bonne ambiance.

- Tu es vraiment mon petit frère préféré Stiles.

- Comment ça ton petit frère préféré? Demanda Derek avec un petit air vexé.

- Il est pas bougon lui et ne me rembarre pas pour un oui ou pour un non. Il m'écoute causer et me réponds plus sympathiquement que toi. C'est pas la même relation de fraternité. Mais je rigole quand je dis préféré. Je vous adore les deux au moins autant l'un que l'autre. Tu sais que je t'aime Derek. Bon les jeunes moi je vais aller me promener histoire de vous laissez un peu seuls.

Laura sauta du bureau et disparue par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Bon ben…euh on est tous seuls… tu sais quoi Derek… j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Derek soupira doucement et attrapa Stiles par les épaules pour le tirer contre lui. Doucement le loup posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui ouvrit la bouche presque de suite. La langue de Stiles passa sur les lèvres chaudes du lycan qui sous la demande ouvrit aussi sa bouche et laissa sa langue venir caresser celle de son amour. Stiles gémit tendrement et se hissa sur le corps de Derek qui se recoucha sur le dos en enlaçant Stiles à la taille. Très vite le jeune sentit le désir monter en lui. Une douce chaleur naissait au creux de ses reins et il sentit l'envie de toucher Derek, de le sentir, de goûter sa peau, de caresser ses muscles.

- J'ai envie de toi! Chuchota le jeune à l'oreille du loup.

Derek frissonna légèrement. Lui aussi avait envie il fallait le reconnaitre.

- Stiles on va pas… tu sais qu'on ferra pas ça maintenant malgré l'envie.

- Je sais… j'ai pas demandé à le faire. Je voulais juste… dire que j'avais envie. Que tu me donnes envie. J'ai peur… je suis pas prêt mais pourtant j'ai envie…de commencer doucement… de…

Sans prévenir Derek retourna la situation et se retrouva sur Stiles. Tendrement il l'embrassa, une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. La main droite du loup descendit lentement de la hanche de Stiles pour venir frôler l'érection déjà dure du jeune homme.

- Wow, wow, wow… tu fais quoi Derek.

- Si tu as envie… je peux juste te caresser comme ça. Enfin je veux pas forcer mais tu m'as l'air d'avoir envie de… caresses.

Stiles déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du loup et posa la main de se dernier sur son membre dur. En douceur Derek caressa la virilité de Stiles à travers le jeans. Le jeune haleta doucement en gémissant contre les lèvres délicieuses de son copain.

- Ah… Derek… putain.

Stiles ne mit pas long à jouir dans un gémissement étouffé en serrant le t-shirt de Derek dans ses poings. Il reprit ses esprits en quelques minutes sous les baisers du loup.

- Désolé Stiles.

- Je… Je vais aller me laver un minimum et mettre mon bas de pyjama.

Derek sourit et regarda Stiles se lever et sortir de la chambre en contrôlant le couloir. Le loup grogna en avisant son excitation bien visible et se concentra sur autre chose pour faire passer. Il pensa un moment à tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'au moment ou:

- Sérieux pourquoi tu penses à adopter un lapin?

Laura était revenue depuis quelques secondes et Derek jeta un œil au réveil de Stilbs. Ça faisait 10 minutes qu'il était seul couché sur le lit à penser à tout et à n'importe quoi pour se changer les idées.

- Tu veux adopter un lapin?

- Mais non. Je pensais à des trucs cons pour me changer les idées.

- Ou est ton amoureux?

- Salle de bain.

- Oh….ooooh oooooh!

- Tais-toi!

- En fait tu es prude quand tu causes mais pas en vrai.

- C'est pas ça Laura… ton frère est juste attentif à moi. Dit malicieusement Stiles en revenant dans sa chambre.

Derek se leva du lit.

- Bon je vais rentrer moi et te laisser dormir Stiles et on se revoit… pas demain peut être que je passerai dimanche.

Stiles suivit le loup jusqu'à l'entrée. Le sheriff serra la main du loup et les 2 jeunes sortirent sur le perron. Depuis la fenêtre du salon John observait les 2 nouveaux amoureux. Son fils avait l'air au comble du bonheur et franchement c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Au milieu de la nuit Stiles ne dormait pas trop occupé à penser à Derek et au petit plaisir qu'il lui avait offert.

- Tu sais que tant que tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas non plus et en plus j'entends ce que tu pense? Demanda Laura.

- Je sais… Je me demande pourquoi tu es encore là.

- Peut être que j'ai autre chose à faire ou que je vais pouvoir rester là.

- Ce serait bien que tu puisses rester. Je t'aime bien.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Stiles.

Le jeune finit par glisser dans le sommeil et Laura put elle aussi s'endormir pour de vrai, pour la première fois depuis sa mort.


	42. Chapter 42

**Je reprends enfin cette fic laissée légèrement en plan ces derniers temps par manque d'inspiration sur cette histoire de pouvoir...**

* * *

><p>Laura se réveilla d'elle-même ce matin là sans devoir dépendre de personne. Elle le comprit quand elle vit Stiles la regarder depuis son bureau.<p>

- Salut Laura bien dormis?

La jeune femme s'étira dans le lit du jeune homme avant de répondre.

- ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette sensation de dormir. Je crois que le pouvoir est entrain d'évoluer ou alors il n'est pas tout fait pareil parce que tu es humain.

- Derek m'a donné des feuilles à lire sur le sujet. Il s'agit de l'évolution et ça va continuer. Normalement Derek et moi après on devrait pouvoir appeler qui on veut comme on veut. Ce qui pourra être pratique il faut le reconnaître. Au somment de la puissance du pouvoir Derek devrait pouvoir appeler Paige et moi ma mère.

- Ce serait bien en tout cas pour toi. Je sais pas si Derek tient à revoir Paige.

Comme il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui Derek apparut subitement à la fenêtre et Stiles sursauta en criant ce qui fit rire Laura.

- On parle de moi là?

- Salut frérot. Déjà debout?

- Depuis longtemps. Tu me connais quand même.

Derek vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles et se posa à côté de sa sœur sur le lit.

- Tu tiens à revoir Paige? Demanda Laura sans prendre de pincettes.

- Je ne sais pas au fond si j'ai vraiment envie.

- Si tu le peux ça te ferrai sûrement du bien. Vous savez quoi les mecs on devrait faire des exercices. Je me porte volontaire pour jouer les cow-boys.

- Les cobayes Laura. Dit Derek en soupirant.

- Comme c'est pour toi que je suis venue Stiles tu devrais essayer de me renvoyer d'où je viens pour voir.

- Et comment je fais ça moi?

- Heu… c'est le côté embêtant ça, j'en ai aucune idée. C'est rien noté dans tes feuilles?

- Si, une histoire de force de l'esprit et de la pensée. La conviction de ne plus avoir besoin de la personne appelée.

- Tu as encore besoin de moi?

- Je sais pas… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de toi au final. Je vais tenter de te demander de partir par la pensée.

Stiles ferma les yeux et souffla 2-3 fois avant de se mettre à penser très fort.

- Je t'entends mais je suis toujours là. Dit Laura d'un air malicieux.

- Et si vous y réfléchissez ensemble? Proposa Derek.

- Pas bête. Laura on y va on essaye ensemble.

Derek regarda sa sœur et son petit ami se concentrer et écouta sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Tout à coup quelque chose changea et Laura ouvrit les yeux…

- ça marche… je ressens la même chose que la première fois que je suis partie.

Et pof Laura disparue totalement. Stiles se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et fit un genre de danse de la victoire que Derek trouva vraiment ridicule. Le jeune sauta au cou du loup et l'embrassa en pressant ce dernier à s'allonger sur le lit. Derek obtempéra et profita d'embrasser son amour sans la présence bizarre de sa sœur qui le perturbait dans ses moment là. Stiles se releva et dit:

- Il faut qu'on essaye de la rappeler.

- On a toute la journée pour essayer. Profitons d'être un peu seuls.

Derek posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles qui après une brève hésitation haussa les épaules et se remit à embrasser son loup. Le jeune prit entre ses dents une oreille de Derek et la mordilla légèrement ce qui arracha un petit soupir d'aise au loup qui planqua sa bouche dans le cou de Stiles et suçota la chaire tendre et délicieuse.

- J'ai envie de toi Derek…vraiment très envie.

Stiles se décolla de son amoureux et se coucha sur le dos à côté de lui et le lycan se plaça au dessus de l'ado entre ses jambes déjà écartées. L'érection du loup pressa contre celle du jeune homme et Stiles gémit au contact en passant ses mains sous le pull de son amant et il le retira sans plus attendre. Il admira le torse musclé, magnifique et sa bouche se rua dessus sans même qu'il la contrôle, elle mordilla, lécha, embrassa toute la zone disponible à sa portée. Les mains de Stiles partirent à la découverte du ventre musclé du loup et caressèrent tendrement les abdos biens dessinés. Le jeune frissonna au contact et blotti sa tête contre la clavicule du loup en y déposant des baisers tous doux. Doucement Derek retira le t-shirt de Stiles et put pour la première fois admirer le jeune garçon déshabillé et ce qu'il vit lui plu énormément. Ses mains descendirent depuis les épaules en passant sur les tétons, les côtes, les abdos finement présents et un doigt fit doucement le tour du nombril. Stiles se cambra sous l'effet doux et il laissa échapper un gémissement sublime de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Doucement Derek releva Stiles et le garçon fût bientôt à genoux sur le lit et le loup lui baissa son bas de pyjama en découvrant d'un coup son sexe tendu. Il n'hésita pas à prendre le membre dans sa main pour le caresser doucement de haut en bas en exerçant de douces pressions sur le gland rougi et sensible ce qui fit gémir de plus belle l'adolescent qui agrippa fermement les hanches du loup au point de le marquer mais les traces s'effacèrent vite. Prit de désir Stiles défit le pantalon de Derek et s'empressa de le faire tomber sur ses genoux et puis il se figea complètement en regardant la virilité dressée devant lui…

- Oh putain… laissa-t-il échapper au moment où il se répandit sur la main du loup et sur le drap du lit… oh non je suis désolé Derek.

Le loup, loin de se formaliser de ça, vient embrasser son jeune ami en le recouchant un peu plus loin sur le matelas et s'essuya la main sur le bas de pyjama de Stiles qu'il profita d'enlever directement complètement. Il se replaça par-dessus son amant et prit sa place entre les jambes ouvertes. Il posa des baisers papillons sur le torse en descendant de plus en plus sur le corps adorable et sexy de Stiles qui se tortillait doucement sous la douceur de Derek. Stiles ordonna au loup d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et ce dernier le fit pour en sortir un tube rose. Il arqua un sourcil en regardant Stiles sourire.

- Mais quoi?

- Non rien… faisons comme si c'était banal que tu ais 17 ans et un tube de lubrifiant dans ta table de nuit prêt à être servit à tout moment.

Derek se raidit soudain en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

- Zut ton père Stiles…

L'ado se terra sous sa couverture et Derek enfila son jeans avant de disparaître par la fenêtre restée heureusement entre ouverte.


	43. Chapter 43

Le sheriff frappa un coup à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

- Stiles dis tu pourrais… mais tu es encore au lit à cette heure-ci? Tu es malade?

- Non du tout… je me suis endormi tard et je profitais de rester dans mon lit douillet.

L'ado fit un grand sourire à son père en tentant de garder un souffle le plus normal possible.

- Ok… Bon je voulais te demander si tu peux aller faire les courses cet après-midi. Je n'aurai vraiment pas le temps d'y aller. Là je dois partir je rentre à 17 heures. Ne fais pas de bêtises et si Derek vient…eh ben… enfin bref quoi. Pas de bêtises.

- ça marche pas de bêtises! Bonne journée papa.

- Bonne journée. Le sheriff quitta la chambre avec un air suspicieux mais vraiment il n'avait pas le temps ce matin de se préoccuper des délires de son fils.

Dès que Derek entendit le sheriff redescendre il revint dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre. Le loup s'assit sur le lit du jeune et tous deux soupirèrent en même temps.

- Vraiment désolé.

- Pas grave… heureusement que je l'ai entendu surtout. La situation aurait pu être pire.

Stiles se mit à genoux sur le lit et colla son corps contre le dos du lycan en passant ses mains sur le ventre ferme. Il prit d'assaut l'oreille de Derek qu'il léchouilla et mordilla. Le loup leva d'abord les yeux eu ciel pour finir par se laisser entrainer. Il sentit très vite l'érection de Stiles contre le bas de son dos. Ils se remirent sur le lit dans la même position qu'avant. Derek retira son jean enfilé précipitamment avant et dont le bouton n'était pas fermé et vint directement reprendre les lèvres du jeune. Il entendit la voiture du sheriff démarrer et partir dans la rue.

- On est tout seuls. Précisa Derek à Stiles qui s'accrocha des deux mains à son dos musclé.

- On va vraiment le faire?

- Seulement si tu veux et que tu es sûr de toi.

- Derek, franchement tu crois que je pourrais ne pas en avoir envie alors que j'ai eu envie de toi depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi. Que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser en revenant du Mexique, que je suis venu m'expliquer avec toi et t'avouer de vive voix mes sentiments. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais ne pas avoir envie de faire l'amour avec toi?

Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser le jeune homme sous lui. Sans hésitation il prit le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts pour aller caresser l'anneau de chair de Stiles et le préparer doucement. Il glissa délicatement le bout de son index dans le petit trou et imprima un petit mouvement de va et vient en enfonçant toujours un peu plus son doigt ce qui fit gémir Stiles qui très vite en demanda plus alors Derek n'hésita pas et entra son majeur en Stiles qui se cambra son l'intrusion et laissa échapper un long soupir en fermant les yeux. Derek mit un point d'honneur à bien préparer son jeune amant qui en redemanda plus d'un coup en s'agrippant aux hanches de Derek, alors le loup lui accorda un troisième doigt puis vint l'embrasser en continuant de doux mouvements dans l'antre accueillante du jeune homme et puis il retira ses doigt et attrapa son érection pour l'enduire de lubrifiant avant de présenter son gland devant l'entrée de Stiles puis doucement, très doucement il entra en lui. Sous le coup de la pénétration le loup faillit jouir directement, senti ses griffes sortirent et se planter dans le matelas. Il se figea et prit le temps de respirer. Stiles avait le visage à peine crispé et respirait lui aussi.

- Bouge nom de dieu c'est pas agréable comme ça.

- Pardon.

Derek secoua la tête et finit par glisser complètement en Stiles qui se mordit la lèvre en gémissant le prénom du lycan.

- Oh mon dieu! Souffla Stiles du bout des lèvres.

Derek imprima un va et vient doux et langoureux dans son amoureux. C'était si bon, si chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, contre le corps qu'il voulait, à faire l'amour tendrement comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, c'était juste parfait. D'une main Stiles attrapa sa propre érection et se masturba doucement au rythme des assauts de Derek en lui.

- Haaaannn… Derek… je vais… je vais… aaahh putain…

Stiles jouit entre leur 2 corps en se cambrant fortement et son anneau de chair se resserra autour du membre de Derek qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans un grondement rauque en rejetant la tête en arrière et en s'agrippant aux draps avec ses griffes. Le lycan se laissa tomber sur le corps de Stiles et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se retirer et de se placer aux côtés de l'ado en fermant les yeux.

- Si j'avais su Derek que ce serait aussi exceptionnel je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais dès le lendemain de notre rencontre crois-moi.

Ils restèrent encore un moment allongés côte à côte et puis finirent par aller prendre une bonne douche puis revinrent dans la cambre et se recouchèrent sur le lit.

- Bon on essaye de rappeler Laura? Demanda Stiles.

- Essaye si tu veux.

Stiles ferma les yeux et se concentra en récitant: Laura j'ai besoin de toi… et…

- ça marche les enfants youpi… par contre vous auriez pu me rappeler plus tôt hein.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit Laura debout vers son lit les poings sur les hanches. Derek et Stiles détournèrent le regard.

- Ooooh je vois pourquoi on m'a abandonné comme une pauvresse.

Ils refirent chacun leur tour l'exercice jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur suffisent de juste penser à Laura pour qu'elle apparaisse. Puis ils essayèrent avec Allison et ça marcha tout aussi bien. Stiles relut les feuilles données par Deaton… il restait une ultime étape… appeler la personne morte qui comptait le plus pour chacun d'eux… à savoir Paige et Claudia Stilinski et ça allait être moins évident ça pour des raisons de tristesse et de chamboulements des sentiments évidents.


	44. Chapter 44

Stiles tournait dans sa chambre en se torturant l'esprit. Fallait-il le faire ou pas? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir sa maman? Oui évidement mais est-ce qu'il le supporterait c'était plutôt ça la vraie question. Bien sûr qu'il donnerait tout pour la revoir mais en même temps ça bouleverserait tellement de choses en lui qu'il avait peur et c'était légitime. Il se posa un moment à son bureau et pensa à Derek qui était sûrement en train de se poser la même question que lui pour savoir si il serait bon ou pas de revoir Paige. Il lui envoya un message:

'' Hey Derek tu vas faire quoi toi? Tu vas appeler Paige?''

Chez lui le loup souffla longuement avant de répondre la vérité:

'' Je ne sais pas''

Une réponse à la Derek, encore. Se dit Stiles en rageant contre son portable. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit directement.

- Stiles? Ah tu es là. Merci pour les courses fiston. Le sheriff fit un grand sourire à son fils puis voulut partir mais revint dans la chambre.

- ça va? Un souci avec Derek?

- Non ça va… papa dis tu as du temps là?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. Viens t'asseoir sur mon lit.

Inquiet le sheriff entre, referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de son ado qui pivota avec sa chaise de bureau et se plaça en face de son père.

Stiles raconta tout… le lien avec Derek, le pouvoir partagé et son dilemme du moment. Le sheriff le laissa parler, à la fin du monologue de son fils il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas bien quoi te dire Stiles. C'est un choix difficile. Je comprends ton envie de revoir ta maman, crois-moi j'ai la même envie de la revoir mais je comprends aussi la quantité d'émotions qui va te traverser si tu la revois. Je serais tenté de te dire de foncer mais…c'est pas si simple. Dans ton cas je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais. Le mieux à mon avis c'est pour le moment de foncer. Soit en la voyant soit en ne la voyant pas, en sachant que ne pas la voir maintenant t'offre la possibilité de le faire plus tard et que la revoir maintenant ce sera définitif, tu l'auras vu. Est-ce que tu es sûr que ton pouvoir marche?

- Non je ne sais pas. Il nous reste ce pas à faire avec Derek pour maitriser vraiment ce pouvoir, qu'il soit au sommet de ce qu'il peut être mais voilà c'est le plus dur. Lui il doit revoir son premier amour à qui il a dû ôter la vie et moi je dois revoir maman.

- Prends la décision qui s'impose à toi et que tu sais que tu regretteras le moins et si tu te décide à la voir…enfin…

- Je te le dirai papa bien sûr ne t'en fais pas.

Le père se leva et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu es un fils exceptionnel Stiles tu sais. Merci d'être là pour moi et de veiller sur moi comme tu le fais. Maintenant j'ai juste une toute petite question. Hier matin si tu étais au lit ce n'était pas par paresse n'est-ce pas?

- Heu… ben… à vrai dire…

- Je sais, j'ai compris quand j'ai vu la voiture de Derek garée au bout de la rue.

- Tu sais papa…c'était parfait. Vraiment!

- Tant mieux alors. Bon je… j'ai quelques dossiers à voir je te laisse et redis-moi si tu as besoin de moi. Je te soutiens, n'en doute jamais d'accords?

Le fils hocha la tête et son père le lâcha pour partir. Stiles soupira, prit une feuille, un crayon et posa sur papier les raisons de revoir sa maman ou de ne pas la revoir et puis une phrase plus que toute le décida enfin: Parce que je l'aime! C'était ça finalement l'unique motivation de revoir cette femme qui l'avait tant aimé, qu'il avait tant aimé et qui lui manquait tant. Il se décida à l'appeler pour voir au moins si ça marchait. Il envoya un message à Derek.

'' C'est décidé je vais appeler ma maman'' et le loup lui répondit: ''J'admire ton courage.'' L'ado embrassa l'écran de son portable, se traita d'idiot de le faire, puis le refit et posa son portable en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre voir son père. John était penché sur des dossiers. L'air grave avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Stiles le regarda quelques minutes puis finit par entrer à la cuisine. Son père releva la tête et lui fit un sourire discret.

- Papa… je vais le faire, je vais appeler maman. En espérant déjà que ça marche et… ben on verra quoi. Je tenais à te le dire mais j'aimerais d'abord le faire seul et ensuite je t'appellerai pour venir si ça marche.

Les yeux de John se remplièrent d'eau et une petite larme coula. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et tenta de se replonger dans ses dossiers. Il entendit son fils remonter et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Stiles s'assit sur son lit les yeux fermés et respira calmement. Il prit dans sa main l'ancien inhalateur de Scott qu'il avait gardé dans son sac au cas où il ferrait une crise de panique. Puis il inspira fortement et se concentra. Il récita à haute voix une petite phrase et resta immobile les yeux toujours fermés.

-Allons Genim, tu m'appelle et tu ne veux pas me voir c'est contradictoire ça.

Cette voix, ce timbre chantant, cette douceur… lentement il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage souriant de sa maman.

- Maman…

La voix de Stiles se brisa complètement et les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Claudia Stilinski hésita puis finit par s'approcher de son fils.

- Hey mon chéri. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe mais si je suis là il doit y avoir une raison non?

L'ado releva la tête et regarda sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rayonnante, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue avant sa maladie. Il raconta tout à sa mère qui l'écouta captivée.

- Tu sais mon chéri je ne croyais pas au surnaturel avant de mourir et puis j'ai rencontré Talia Hale et ma vision a changée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait ce jour où son fils et toi seriez liés et partageriez ce grand pouvoir en commun. Je ne la croyais pas vraiment par moment, j'ai eu tort elle avait raison. Et entre nous il est super beau le fils Hale.

Claudia fit un clin d'œil à son fils qui rougit en baissant la tête.

- Maman… tu es d'accord de revoir papa? Enfin lui ne pourra pas te voir mais…

- Bien sûr que je veux voir ton père mon chéri. Va le chercher ou alors je te suis en bas peu importe. En fait je vais plutôt te suivre je serai contente de revoir la maison.

Stiles se leva, s'essuya les yeux et précéda sa mère pour descendre à la cuisine. John n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre. Quand il vit le visage de son fils il sut. Il se leva doucement et vint vers Stiles. L'ado se réfugia doucement dans les bras de son père.

- Elle avait envie de voir la maison papa.

Stiles vit sa mère sourire et s'approcher de son fils et son mari.

- Comme je suis contente de te revoir John.

Stiles répéta chaque parole à son père.

- Claudia… la situation est un peu hors du commun mais je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sois vraiment là. Tu… me manques tellement.

- Je sais John, vous me manquez aussi… tellement. J'aurais aimé être toujours là à vos côtés. Voir Genim grandir, te voir vieillir. Vous voir veiller l'un sur l'autre c'est bien j'en suis ravie. Je sais maintenant que je pourrai revenir mais mon chéri tu ne devras pas abuser de ce pouvoir. C'est pour des cas vraiment importants. Tu seras souvent tenter de faire appel à moi mais réfléchis bien. Si tu as ce pouvoir c'est pour une vraie raison, parce qu'un jour tu en auras vraiment l'utilité pour aider tes amis, ou ton père ou ton copain et là ce sera important et indispensable. Tu sais maintenant comment le maitriser, fais-en juste bon usage mon chéri et pour que ce soit complet il faut que le fils Hale fasse appel à cette fille. Talia m'en a parlé, elle savait que toi tu m'appellerais avant que son fils appelle cette fille. On comprend que c'est dur mais il doit le faire et pas trop tard vu que toi tu l'as fait.

Claudia marqua un temps de pause et s'approcha encore des 2 hommes de sa vie.

- Je vais devoir repartir, ma place n'est pas ici même si on aimerait les trois qu'elle le soit encore.

Doucement Claudia embrassa le front de son fils qui étrangement sentit le baiser et puis la femme embrassa tendrement John sur les lèvres qui lui aussi le sentit et puis elle disparue.

Le père et le fis s'assirent sur l'escalier et restèrent longtemps silencieux plongé chacun dans ses propres pensées. John ne cessait de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et soudain l'ado réalisa.

- Tu as senti le baiser?

- Oui, ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs depuis toute à l'heure.

- Peut être que quand ça touche autant les sentiments l'apparition est différente.

- Merci Stiles… tu viens de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher. Pouvoir parler à ta mère…tu sais que je… je n'étais pas là quand elle est partie. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, tellement…

- Je sais papa mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu faisais juste ton boulot.

- Stiles, en réalité je pense que je savais mais que j'ai simplement pensé que ce serait bien trop dur pour moi et j'ai préféré faire le lâche, ce que je ne savais pas c'est que toi tu étais avec elle. Si j'avais su crois-moi je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à être présent. Tu as dû ressentir ça comme un pur abandon.

- J'avoue t'en avoir voulu oui, de m'être dit que tu ne nous aimais pas et que seule la police comptait. Puis je me suis dit que c'était ma faute si maman n'avait pas pu t'attendre, que je l'avais peut être trop fatiguée

- Stiles… aucun enfant au monde ne devrait se sentir responsable de la mort de ses parents. C'était à moi de te soutenir et je n'ai pas été là. J'ai été aveuglé par ma douleur et je n'ai pas vu la tienne ou je n'ai pas voulu la voir. Pourtant tu as souffert et tu souffre encore et tu en souffriras toute ta vie tout comme moi.

- On peut désormais souffrir ensemble et se soutenir… ensemble.

Le père sourit à son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin.

- Je t'aime Fiston.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

- Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. N'oublie pas de dire à Derek qu'il fasse le pas lui aussi. Je comprends que c'est dur, enfin non je ne comprends pas mais j'imagine.

Le jeune acquiesça et remonta dans sa chambre pour écrire à Derek. Il était déjà tard et la soirée était déjà bien entamée mais le loup lui répondit quand même.

'' Je ne vais pas y arriver seul Stiles. Pour le moment je suis avec ma mère. On se voit demain.''

L'ado se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit paisiblement ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il eut même le sentiment de sentir une main douce et chaude sur son front et sourit dans son sommeil. Il avait pu revoir sa maman et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça à part peut être… que Derek lui dise ''je t'aime'' de vive voix.


	45. Chapter 45

Stiles entendit un froissement à côté de lui et ouvrit un œil doucement avant de sursauter en mettant sa main sur le cœur.

- Bonjour. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns le regardait, assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle ressemblait tellement à Derek qu'il était impossible de se tromper sur son identité.

- Heu…bon…jour.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Vous savez qui je suis?

- Je…oui. Vous êtes Talia Hale.

La femme se leva en souriant.

- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. Mon fils devait me renvoyer mais je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire avant ça. Je suis venue jusqu'ici parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident, je connais mon fils, mais il faut absolument qu'il accepte de voir Paige. C'est important pour lui surtout mais pour le pouvoir aussi. Je pense que toi tu auras les mots pour le convaincre de faire le geste. Désolé de te parler de ça alors que tu te réveille à peine mais j'ai peu de temps.

- Aucun problème! Je vais essayer.

Stiles détailla la femme. Vraiment Derek lui ressemblait, sauf les yeux. Elle avait l'air douce et gentille mais avec quelque chose d'autoritaire, surtout dans la voix.

- ça me fait plaisir de te rencontrer. Toi, le jeune homme qui a réussi à faire battre le cœur de mon fils. Bon je dois y aller. Tu m'excuseras mais l'éternité m'appelle et je n'ai pas le choix.

Talia fit un grand sourire à Stiles qui le lui rendit et elle se volatilisa. Pas banal ce genre de visite de si bon matin. Stiles se dit qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel moment madame Hale était passé au tutoiement mais ça ne l'avait pas perturbé. Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain, puis un tour à la cuisine, son père était déjà au travail et puis il sortit de la maison et grimpa dans sa jeep. Mission du jour: aller parler à Derek.

Arrivé au loft il toqua et attendit que le loup vienne lui ouvrir. Derek se pointa torse nu et légèrement en sueur. Stiles resta immobile les yeux rivés sur le corps parfait. La voix de Derek lui paraissait lointaine et il ne captait pas le sens de ses paroles. Il avait juste envie de se jeter sur le loup, là tout de suite et de goûter le goût salé de sa peau tout en le caressant partout et ressentir le plaisir absolu en hurlant son prénom. Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda le loup en l'invitant à entrer.

- Oui. Ta maman est passée me voir ce matin et je…

- Traitresse! Siffla Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

- Derek elle a raison. Tu ne vas pas bousiller tout ce pouvoir parce que tu as peur. Moi aussi j'avais peur d'appeler ma mère mais il fallait que je le fasse. Si on se complète c'est pas pour rien. Je comprends que c'est encore plus dur que pour moi mais c'est important Derek.

- Tu es vraiment chiant parfois.

Le loup se renfrogna et passa un t-shirt, Stiles le regarda avec regret.

- Quoi encore? Demanda Derek énervé.

- De quoi? Demanda l'ado perdu.

- Tu me regarde comme si tu allais pleurer.

- ça… ah c'est parce que…pourquoi tu fous un t-shirt franchement?

- T'as barge ce matin ou quoi?

- Non! C'est juste que je te trouvais très bien à moitié nu… mais passons ce détail.

L'ado secoua la tête pour en chasser ses pensées légèrement perverses et se concentra de nouveau sur le problème du pouvoir.

- Il faut que tu le fasses Derek.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique Stiles. Je… je l'ai tué Stiles.

- Tu l'as aidé à mourir dans la vraie version et tu le sais bien. Elle souffrait et tu l'as aidé à avoir une mort belle et digne. Merde à la fin, arrêtes de te protéger derrière ce geste qui est plus une preuve d'amour qu'autre chose et tu le sais très bien. Tu veux juste pas affronter.

Le regard du loup se voila de tristesse et il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Stiles se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tout a commencé ici tu vois… il serait bon que ça finisse ici aussi. Dit le plus jeune en s'asseyant à côté du loup et en posant sa tête sur son épaule chaude.

Derek sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il tourna la tête et prit les lèvres de son amour en le basculant doucement sur le canapé.

- On ne va appeler personne comme ça tu sais? Chuchota Stiles en frottant sa joue contre celle de Derek et en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- C'est pas pressant à la minute non plus. C'est pas toi qui as dit que tout avait commencé ici?

Stiles sourit et s'abandonna totalement à la chaleur et à la douceur de Derek. À quoi bon lutter, c'était impossible. Ce mec aurait raison de lui de toute façon. Sa volonté d'adolescent ne suffisait pas à résister à cette pure perfection. Derek finit par prendre la place du dessous et Stiles le prit tendrement avec douceur et amour.

Derek resta sous le corps de Stiles pendant qu'ils reprenaient une respiration normale. L'ado avait posé sa tête sur le torse musclé et ses doigts s'amusaient sur les côtes de Derek, à tracer des lignes et des formes machinalement.

- Tu sais que ça va pas marcher à chaque fois de m'entraîner dans la débauche.

Le loup pouffa en silence. Stiles sentit son torse tressauter et il râla pour la forme.

- C'est de ta faute en même temps. Tu as pas vu ta façon de me regarder depuis que tu es arrivé. Je peux résister à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça. Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Avant de penser à appeler Paige j'avais envie d'appeler deux autres personnes.

- Qui ça? Demanda l'ado en se relavant brutalement.

- Aiden et Braeden… mais peut être que c'est toi qui devrait appeler Aiden.

Stiles se figea et laissa d'un coup retomber sa tête sur le torse de Derek dont la respiration se coupa sous l'effet. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'ado et releva sa tête pour planta un regard meurtrier dans le sien. Stiles fit un léger sourire et se releva complètement.

- Pardon Derek.

- C'est bon. File à la douche avant que je décide de te tuer.

L'ado fit une moue gênée et partit dans la salle de bain.


	46. Chapter 46

Derek rejoignit Stiles sous la douche, plaqua son corps contre le dos du jeune et passa une main sur son ventre. Stiles plaça sa tête contre la clavicule du loup et soupira profondément.

- Je suis désolé pour le coup de boule. Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Oublie-ça!... je…je vais appeler Paige mais d'abord il faut que je parle à Braeden. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

- Tu viens me dire ça parce que tu veux pas que je sois là c'est ça?

- C'est ça oui… désolé mais…je trouve que tu n'as pas à t'impliquer là au milieu.

- Et pour Aiden?

- Si tu veux que je sois là je serai là sinon tant pis. Je n'ai pas tellement de choses à lui dire.

- Je vais aller sur le parking du lycée pour voir Aiden pendant que tu seras avec Braeden et tu viendras nous rejoindre.

Derek posa un baiser doux et brûlant dans le cou de Stiles et passa sa deuxième main sur son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

- Merci Stiles.

L'ado frissonna tellement le timbre de voix était doux et rassurant, il aurait aimé que ce soit un mot d'amour mais un merci prononcé comme ça faisait déjà largement l'affaire. Ils finirent par se lâcher et se laver puis sortir et se rhabillèrent. Derek embrassa tendrement Stiles devant la porte du loft avant de le laisser partir. Il sourit en refermant la porte et soupira en regardant son loft dans son entier. Il partit s'asseoir vers la table et se concentra pour appeler Braeden qui se pointa directement légèrement apeurée. Le jeune mercenaire regarda partout autour d'elle.

- C'est quoi ce délire? Son regard brun tomba sur Derek et elle se radoucie légèrement.

- Salut Braeden.

Derek lui expliqua ce qui se passait et la jeune femme finit pas s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du loup.

- J'avais besoin de te parler Braeden. J'avais envie de savoir comment tu es morte et d'autres choses que je comptais te demander.

- ça tombe bien j'avais envie de savoir aussi des choses avant de mourir.

Derek baissa les yeux et tritura ses mains.

- Vas-y en premier. Murmura Derek.

- Tout d'abord je m'étonne que tu te préoccupes de moi. Pourquoi?

- Je…Deucalion est venue m'annoncer ta mort et je suis allé voir ton corps à l'hôpital puis je suis allé chez Deucalion pour en savoir un peu plus. Il m'a juste parlé du Loup du désert.

- C'est elle qui m'a tuée. Une balle très bien placée. Pour un garou c'est le comble de tuée une mercenaire avec une arme à feu quand même. J'ai à peine eut le temps de souffrir.

- Si tu étais revenue je t'aurais quitté Braeden tu sais.

- Je m'en doutais. Quelqu'un d'autre en tête?

- Si ce n'avait été qu'en tête. Je veux pas m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment ou autres mais juste te dire que je suis avec Stiles.

- Stiles? L'idiot hyperactif ami avec McCall?

Derek fit un regard noir à la mercenaire qui ne s'excusa même pas.

- Je n'avais pas de sentiment pour toi. Dit assez brutalement le loup à la jeune métisse.

- Oh je m'en suis doutée oui. J'en avais un peu plus pour toi mais voilà c'est la vie. C'est tout ce que tu voulais?

- Oui.

- Bien comment je repars?

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi alors ça va se faire tout seul. Au revoir Braeden.

La jeune mercenaire se leva et disparue presque aussitôt. Derek soupira, se leva et partit de son loft pour aller rejoindre Stiles au lycée. Il le trouva debout sur le parking avec Aiden devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement.

- Derek? Aiden fût plus que surpris de voir le loup solitaire arrivé.

- Je voulais te voir Aiden. Je suppose que Stiles t'a un peu expliqué?

- Ouais il m'a expliqué et sérieux… vous deux ensemble? C'est pas une blague?

Derek et Stiles répondirent en même temps que non ce n'était pas une blague. Ils parlèrent un moment avec Aiden, revenant sur certains événements du passé. Le Nogitsune, la mort d'Aiden, le refus de l'inclure dans la meute de Scott, l'obligation de Derek de tuer Boyd… ils se demandèrent pardon et Aiden partit plus serein.

Derek et Stiles revinrent au loft et s'assirent sur le canapé ou ils avaient fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt.

- ça c'est bien passé avec Braeden? Demanda Stiles en posant les pieds sur la table basse.

- Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne veux pas en reparler. C'était bref et sans sentiments.

- Ok… tu vas appeler Paige?

- Puisqu'il le faut vraiment…mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à part m'excuser bêtement encore et encore.

- Déjà raconte-lui la vérité. Que l'idée venait de Peter, que C'est lui qui t'a mis en tête des idées, des peurs et des angoisses la concernant. Que tu avais 15 ans et qu'heureusement tu as appris de tes erreurs depuis et que tout ça aurait pu être différent si tu avais su à l'époque. Enfin soit juste honnête et puis je suis là.

- Merci Stiles.

Le loup se leva et tourna un moment dans le loft puis finit par s'arrêter et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Stiles vit une jeune fille apparaître devant lui. Plus jeune que lui, de longs cheveux bruns, un grand de beauté vers un œil et un air tellement innocent, tellement pur. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence et Stiles nota une légère ressemblance entre elle et lui. Derek soupira et ouvrit ses yeux qui d'un coup se voilèrent d'une pure tristesse. Il regarda la jeune Paige qui semblait ne pas le reconnaitre et puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du loup et elle le reconnut sans avoir besoin d'aucune parole. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et osa posa délicatement une main sur sa joue barbue.

- Derek? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et apeurée.


	47. Chapter 47

Sous le coup de l'apparition Derek en perdit le souffle et tituba jusqu'à la table basse pour s'asseoir dessus. Il respira lentement en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit pour rencontrer le regard brun-doré de Paige.

- Tu as changé, enfin non… tu es juste devenu un homme en fait. Quel âge tu as?

- …23 ans. Réussit à articuler Derek, le souffle difficile. Je suis tellement désolé Paige, je…tellement désolé.

Paige hésita puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Derek.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as rappelé de la mort? Pour me dire bêtement que tu es désolé?

- Non… je tenais surtout à t'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé Paige.

- Qui m'a mordu? Demanda la jeune felle déterminé à avoir des réponses.

- Un alpha du nom de Ennis. Il est mort il y a quelques mois.

- Tu l'as tué?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, pas moi.

- Tant mieux. Pourquoi il m'a mordu?

- C'est là que c'est ma faute. Mon oncle Peter savait qu'on était ensemble mais que tu ne savais pas pour ma nature et j'avais peur que tu l'apprennes et que tu partes alors il m'a mit une idée dans la tête. Trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien te mordre pour que tu deviennes une louve et on aurait pu…on aurait dû pouvoir être toujours ensemble.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

- J'aurais dû surtout. Je t'aimais juste tellement, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre…mais j'ai voulu laisser tomber le plan mais quand j'ai attaqué Ennis c'était trop tard. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Derek on avait…tu avais 15 ans. Tu étais un enfant… j'ai compris tu sais, pourquoi j'avais été mordu… j'ai pas compris pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché comme ça aurait dû.

- Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour ça…en général elles deviennent des émissaires…très puissants…comme Stiles. Le loup se tourna et montra l'ado derrière lui à Paige qui se tourna aussi.

- Paige je te présente Stiles. L'émissaire d'un Alpha puissant. Et le garçon que j'aime et avec qui je suis.

Paige sembla choquée un moment et se détourna de Stiles.

- Je t'aime toujours Paige et pour toujours, tu es mon premier amour et je ne peux t'oublier. C'était tellement beau, parfait, doux avec toi mais tu n'es plus là et il paraît que je dois faire ma vie et Stiles est un jeune homme formidable. Il te ressemble un peu parfois.

- Ton oncle Peter est un abruti. Dit la jeune fille en regardant à nouveau Derek.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il est à Eichen House désormais où il a tout à fait sa place.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle maintenant seulement?

- Je n'avais pas ce pouvoir avant et surtout même si je l'avais eu je n'aurais pas pu…sans l'aide que j'ai eu pour en arriver là et surtout sans Stiles.

- Tu l'aime vraiment?

- Oui.

- Autant que moi?

- Oui quoi que différemment.

Paige, Derek et Stiles parlèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Les garçons lui racontèrent leur histoire, leur rencontre, l'histoire de la famille Hale. Derek promis de ne plus la rappeler mais de passer au cimetière pour sa mémoire. À la nuit tombée Paige due partir…Derek avait pleuré un peu. Stiles avait eu les larmes et la jeune fille était heureuse. Contente de savoir pourquoi et ravie de voir que Derek allait bien. Avant de partir elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek qui avoua par la suite avoir sentit le baiser, aussi incroyable que ça ai pu paraître.

Paige partie, les 2 garçons restèrent dans la pénombre un moment. Derek finit par prendre Stiles dans ses bras et ils restèrent sans parler encore un peu puis décidèrent de se mettre au lit. Le loup se coucha sur le dos et Stiles posa sa tête sur son torse en écoutant sa respiration régulière et douce.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda timidement l'ado.

- Je me sens…mieux. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression de commencer à enfin vivre et c'est grâce à toi.

- Je n'ai pas tout fait tout seul Derek. Heureusement que Laura a été là.

- Tu as raison. Je reconnais que sans elle on n'en serait certainement pas là. Tu te sens différent toi?

- Différent de quoi? Demanda Stiles en se relevant légèrement et en regardant son amour.

- Avec le pouvoir.

- Ben je sais pas… quand il se déclenche ça fait une sensation étrange mais sinon… non.

- Moi non plus en fait mais je me posais la question. Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis un loup moi.

- Et je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Dit Stiles en grimaçant.

- Tu es bien plus que ça Stiles. Tu es un émissaire, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu possède des qualités exceptionnelles.

- Tu vas me faire rougir arrêtes ça Derek.

Le loup sourit et posa une main dans la nuque de son amour pour le tirer contre lui pour un baiser passionné. Stiles ferma les yeux doucement et se laissa emporter par tant de douceur et d'amour… à quoi bon les mots finalement quand on avait les gestes pour preuve d'amour. Stiles rompit le baiser et rouvrit lentement les yeux et là, Derek se figea totalement et ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux…

- Quoi? Paniqua Stiles. Je suis un loup-garou?

- Non… mais…

- Alors quoi bon sang?

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent…

- Quelle couleur? Bleu?

- Non.

- Rouge ou jaune alors?

- Non plus… violet. Tu as les yeux violet.

- …

Stiles se leva d'un bond et alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Derek le rejoignit inquiet.

- Tout va bien?

- Je sais ce que c'est…je l'ai lu en plus mais je n'avais pas compris. Ça disait: quand le pouvoir sera à sa toute puissance, il brillera d'un éclat violet… je ne pensais pas que… mes yeux seraient violet. Comment je fais pour les éteindre?

Derek fronça les sourcils puis rigola doucement.

- Les éteindre non, c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit, mais… ferme les yeux et rouvre-les.

Stiles obéit, quand il rouvrit les yeux ils étaient de nouveaux couleur marron et miel. Il soupira de contentement.

- Ouf… je me voyais mal rentrer chez moi comme ça.

- Tu vas vraiment rentrer?

- ça dépend… je peux peut être squatté chez un sourwolf apprivoisé ? Dit Stiles en se retournant et en se léchant les lèvres lentement.

Le loup fit briller ses yeux bleus en s'approchant du jeune homme, le prit par la taille pour le coller à lui et murmura à son oreille:

- Un sourwolf amoureux! Stiles… je t'aime.

L'ado ouvrit la bouche pour trouver du souffle quelque part et ses yeux redevinrent violets. Derek plongea son regard dans le sien et les deux surent que rien ne les séparerai jamais désormais. L'émissaire et le loup-garou allaient partager bien plus que du pouvoir. Beaucoup plus!

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Cette fic est désormais terminée- merci de l'avoir lue, merci pour vos reviews... Kitsune<strong>


End file.
